


Sai's Pile o' SIn

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome, request collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 83,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: A collection of requests and drabbles that I've done over the year all collected into one pile for you to peruse at your leisure!





	1. Kiss Me Again (GrillbyxReader)

I leaned forward against the table in the bar, nursing my drink and laughing at some stupid pun Sans had said as Papyrus groaned in annoyance. “Alright, I think my brother has had enough. Do you need a ride home?” Papyrus asked and I shook my head, taking another drink and leaning back in my seat.

 

“Nah, I’m going to hang out here for a bit. You paid the tab right Sans?” I asked and the skeleton nodded. “Yeah. No worries kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I waved at the skeletons as they left and I finished my drink. There wasn’t a whole lot of people left in the bar at this time of night, just a few regulars and even a few of them were getting ready to head out.

 

I got up and made my way to the bar where Grillby was polishing some glasses. “Another?” He asked and I nodded, watching as he made me another mix drink. “Thanks. So, how’ve you been?” I asked, making conversation with the handsome bartender. “I can’t complain. And you?” He put down the glass and watched me over the rims of his glasses, a look that made a strange tingle go down my spine.

 

“I’ve been pretty good.” I took a drink and I placed my head in my hand as I watched him, eyeing his strong jaw. Grillby nodded as he leaned in on his elbows looking at me with a smirk on his face. “So I imagine since the other guys left you’re going to be taking care of the tab?” I frowned for a second before realizing that Sans had yet again stuck me with the bill and groaned. “Yeah. I guess I will be. Again.” Grillby chuckled, standing back up and undoing his bow tie and the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

 

“Here you go.” I handed him my credit card and he ran it, paying the tab and handing me a receipt for me to sign. “So, how’s the new job?” Grillby asked, going through his closing procedures behind the bar as I heard the front door open and close, leaving the both of us alone as the last customer left for the night.

 

“It’s going. I didn’t realize that the flower business was so complicated though but luckily dad’s been helping me learn the ropes even though he’s more than happy to be retired.” I took a couple more drinks as Grillby tallied up the sales, watching me from over his glasses, his eyes smoldering as they trailed over the shape of my shoulders. “You want one more for the night? On the house.” Grillby offered and I shrugged with a faint flush on my cheeks.

 

“Sure so long as you take a drink with me too.” I smiled and Grillby chuckled at me as he poured us a couple of drinks. “You like scotch?” He asked and I nodded taking the glass offered as he raised his. “To your new job.” We clinked glasses and took a sip, the smooth warmth of the scotch warming my soul. “Top shelf. Very nice.” I smiled and Grillby leaned back on his elbows in front of me, his burning eyes watching me carefully.

 

“Only the best for such a great customer like yourself.” Grillby winked and I felt a blush color my cheeks, looking at the flame monster through my lashes. “You’re such a good customer it makes me wonder if you come here for the drinks or the food.” I blinked, the alcohol emboldening me much to my surprise. “Well the drinks and food are pretty good but that’s not the only reason I come here.” Grillby lifted a brow, taking a slow drink as I leaned forward on the bar watching him, seeing the muscle definition of the flame monster’s chest underneath the shirt.

 

“Oh? And what would the reason really be then I wonder.” His voice was low, seductive and sending tantalizing tingles down to my core. Without thinking I leaned forward over the counter and quickly kissed his lips, a rush of warmth running through me. I blushed furiously as he didn’t respond when I pulled away, completely embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered lamely as he cleared his throat and stood up, finishing his drink and grabbing his keys. “I think I should take you home.” He nodded towards the nice car up front next to mine. “Don’t worry about the car, I’ll make sure it’s brought back to you by tomorrow morning.” I nodded silently as I walked beside him towards his car, hearing him lock the bar up behind us before he opened the car door for me.

 

It was silent between us as he started the car and I couldn’t help but feel tiny in my embarrassment. I thought I’d completely crossed the line. I’d always thought that Grillby was cute and we’d been spending plenty of time together over the past couple weeks at the bar and I thought that the attraction was mutual with all the flirting between us.

 

But as I sat there in the passenger seat staring at my hands in my lap I realized that maybe it wasn’t mutual and I’d been reading the wrong signs. Grillby pulled into the driveway of my small two bedroom home and put the car in park. “Thanks for the ride home. I’m sorry about being such a bother.” I got out of the car, stumbling a little up the step and looking for my keys to unlock my door. “I’ve got it.” Grillby’s voice appeared behind me, his long arm reaching around me with my keys in his fingers, his chest brushing up against my back while his other hand splayed against my side.

 

I felt the blush deepen on my cheeks, my breath catching in my throat as he unlocked my door and guided me inside, closing the door behind him. “You have a nice place.” His voice was low as he took off his shoes at the front door, glancing around him as I stared at him in confusion. Grillby glanced up at me and noticed the confusion on my face.

 

“I can’t in good conscience allow my favorite customer, after a night of drinking, be alone without strict supervision.” Grillby rolled up his sleeves and I watched him step closer to me, making me look up at him as he lifted a hand up to touch the side of my cheek. “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” I blurted, Grillby blinking for a second before a soft smile came over him.

 

He touched my cheek, stepping closer as I looked up at him, unable to break away from his smoldering gaze. “I’ll admit you caught me off guard. I didn’t think you felt the same way about me that I felt about you. But there’s no reason for you to be sorry about it.” I closed my eyes as he kissed me, finger and thumb tenderly gripping my chin, my heart pounding in my chest as his other hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

 

When he pulled away for air I looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes as he smirked at me. “You should have kissed me sooner in fact.” I flushed as his hand traveled down my side, long fingers slipping under my shirt, warmth rushing over my skin. “Kiss me again.”


	2. Chicken Soup (Papyrus and Reader)

You bury your face into the warmth of your coat, trying to keep the winter chill away from your already cherry red nose as much as possible. You wouldn’t have been out in this too cold weather had you not forgotten your phone at work. And if your little car hadn’t taken a crap on you when you tried to get back in and start it so you could go home and warm up under a million and one blankets, you wouldn’t be trudging through the ankle-deep snow that managed to work its way into your socks.   


 

The fact that your phone had run out of battery only added to the ultimately crappy day you were having as you shoved your cold hands under your arms to keep your fingertips from freezing off. Cursing under your breath you realized that your place was still a few blocks away and the tiny town was practically empty seeing as how cold it was so catching a ride was slim to none.

 

With dwindling determination, you trudge on, thinking of hot cocoa and fuzzy slippers, a nice roaring fire and comfy blankets in order to keep moving in the freezing cold. You were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn’t notice the bright red car coming up behind you, stark contrast to the white covering everything in the area.

 

“HEY! Y/N! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE! IT’S FAR TOO COLD OUT FOR A HUMAN TO BE RUNNING AROUND! YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A HAT ON!” You practically jump out of your skin at the voice of the taller skeleton brother yelling at you through his open car window a look of concern on his face as he waved you over. “GET IN!” He ordered and you more than happily listened as you quickly hopped into his car, practically shoving your face into the heated air coming from the vents as you closed the door.

 

Papyrus fiddled with a button on the center console and you started to feel the warmth seeping up under your ass as you realized he’d turned on the seat warmer function on your side of the car. You thanked him and he shook his head, watching you with a wearied smile on his face.

 

“I the Great Papyrus would never leave you out here on a day like this no matter how foolish you are for walking in this weather. What were you doing walking anyways? Where’s your car?” He asked and you groaned with the annoyance that was your day, telling him about your car not starting and how you left your phone at work the night before and that it was out of charge.

 

Papyrus pulled back into the street when he was sure that you’d put your seatbelt on and started driving slowly on the icy roads. “Still, that’s very foolish of you. You could get ill. At the very least you should be wearing a hat and a scarf like mine. Humans think they’re so tough until they get sick and then they regret not wearing weather appropriate clothing.” You roll your eyes and go back to warming your frozen fingertips in the heated air, relaxing into the comforting warmth of the seat when you let loose a sneeze.

 

“See? I told you! That’s it, I’ll use my great skills to nurse you back to health in no time.” You try to tell him that you’re fine and he doesn’t have to take care of you over the single sneeze. But as usual, Papyrus doesn’t listen and instead turns towards his house that he shared with his older brother Sans. Reluctantly you relax into the seat, hiding the fact that you were really enjoying the seat warmer function on your ass.

 

In a matter of minutes Papyrus pulls into the nicely shoveled driveway and parks the car, not even waiting for you to get out of the car before he’s there opening your door and reaching over to unbuckle your seatbelt for you. You blush as you stop him, his face nearly touching your cheek as you try to explain to him that you can do it yourself in a less than confident stutter as your heart pounded in your chest.

 

It was quiet for a moment and you notice a faint orange coloring on his cheek bones as you locked eyes. “Don’t worry human. I’ll take care of you, no need to stress yourself over it.” He grinned and proceeded to unbuckle you, slipping his long arms under your knees and behind your back, lifting you out of the car as you instinctually wrap your arms around his shoulders to keep yourself from falling.

 

Papyrus closed the door with his hip and walked up to the front door where a wreath was hung for the holiday season. With a little bit of careful maneuvering he unlocked the door and with another hip check, the door closes behind the both of you as he walked you over to the couch, setting you down carefully before taking off his snow-covered boots, hanging up his hat and scarf in the entry way.

 

“Alright human let’s get to work on getting you healthy again.” Papyrus smiled as he reaches for your own snow crusted shoes, once again you stopping him. Instead this time he just shrugs and lets you take off your own shoes before heading towards the kitchen for a moment, sounds of a metal pot on the stove and the familiar clicking noise of the ignitor for the gas stove.

 

As soon as you’ve got your shoes off and your coat off you were wrapped up in a nice thick blanket from behind. “I’ve been told that humans need hot soup in order to combat illness. It’ll be ready soon enough.” Papyrus sat on the couch next to you and places an arm on the back of the couch behind you while turning on the television.

 

You fidgeted a little bit as you snuggle into the warm depths of the blanket, pulling your feet up under you as Papyrus seems to shift a little closer to you. It was comfortable but still you couldn’t help but catch yourself looking at him from the corner of your eye. You ask where Sans was and he shrugs, adjusting himself, moving a little bit close to you.

 

“I don’t know. He’s probably over at Grillby’s. I never really understood his obsession with that place, the food is so greasy.” Papyrus got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with a hot bowl of soup and a towel. You thank him, not realizing just how hungry you’d actually been until the comforting scent of chicken noodle soup made you smile softly.

 

“I read that chicken noodle soup was good for a human’s soul and health. Careful not to burn your taste buds on my delicious soup.” Papyrus grins at you with a bit of nervousness, watching you carefully as you take a sip. It was delicious, your eyes widening slightly in surprise. “Do you like it?” He asked and you tell him how good it tastes which made him flush happily. You quickly eat the rest of the soup, placing the empty bowl on the coffee table before leaning back on the couch and sighing with contentment. You could feel Papyrus’s arm around the back of your shoulders, his skeletal body closer to you than when you’d first sat down.

 

It’d been a while since the last time you and him had just hung out alone but it was nice regardless of the feelings you had for him. It was always comforting to just chill with him and you had to admit it was pretty nice to have him take care of you like this.

 

Without realizing it you found yourself leaning into him, feeling him tense up for a moment before his arm wrapped around your shoulder and he rested his head on top of yours. You both sat like this for a few episodes of Mettaton’s program before you shifted to say something to him, looking up at the same time he looked down at you, resulting in an accidental kiss.

 

You both hesitate, pulling away with furious blushes coloring your cheeks in embarrassment. “Y/N? I have to confess something to you.” He cleared his throat nervously as you turned to look at him, your heart racing in your chest. Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull and avoided your gaze as he tried to think of the words.

 

“I…really like you. I mean I really like you and would like to take you out on a real date sometime. You know as soon as you’re feeling better. If you want.” He looked up at you and you blinked in surprise at the genuine emotion in his face. You grab his long-fingered hands in yours before leaning in and kissing him again. When you pull away again you’re both blushing as you stutter out a yes, giving Papyrus the happiest grin you’d seen yet.

 


	3. Skype (Sans and FemReader)

You’d finally gotten settled in at your new dorm at college. It was hard to believe that this was going to be your junior year in college and luckily, you’d been able to get a room all to yourself since you were a upper classmen and gotten first picks of dorm rooms.

 

It wasn’t particularly huge, in fact it really only had room for your bed, the smallest kitchenette you’d ever seen, a desk and a tiny bathroom that had just enough room for a stand in shower, a toilet and a sink. But over the last month or so you’d managed to make it your own.

 

You sat on your bed leaning up against the wall with one of the multitude of course books and a notebook on your lap taking notes down while soft music played from your laptop sitting on your desk in the background. You were so engrossed in the reading that you almost didn’t hear the little sounds coming from your laptop that said someone was trying to send you a message on Skype. Putting your things aside you reach over and shut off your music for a moment as you switch to Skype seeing Sans online. With a smile you click so that you turned on the video chatting.

 

“Hey kiddo! Long time no see!” Sans’s smiling face and voice come through on the screen. You smile and turn the laptop a little bit downwards as you get back into your comfortable spot, notebook back on your lap. You greet him and ask him how he’s been. You smile as he shrugs, scratching his lower jawbone and leaning back in his bed. “Not bad. You know working hard as always. How’s school? You partying?” You giggle and hold up what you’ve been working on for the past few days.

 

You roll your eyes sarcastically replying that you are in fact having so much partying going on that you haven’t the faintest idea how you’ve managed to get any work done at all. Sans and I had a laugh for a moment before you start catching up on everything going on. It’d been ages since you two had last talked and it just felt nice to chat with him again. You hadn’t realized it but you really had missed the charming goof ball quite a bit.

 

Sans was talking about something that’d happened back home and you tried to keep from tearing up with the sudden rush of homesickness. You keep up the smile, the soft little giggles as Sans tried to joke about something with you. “Hey kid you doing ok?” He asks and you nod, waving him off and making up an excuse that your allergies are acting up and you had the window open. He doesn’t seem to believe you at first but doesn’t push it.

 

“When’s your next break? We really miss you down here.” Sans’s normally cheerful voice sounded sad as he looked at you through the computer screen. You tell him that you’ve got a few weeks before winter break but then you’d be home for almost a month. He sighs and you can tell he seems disappointed. It’s a little quiet between you both as you both hide your disappointment from each other the best you can.

 

“Yeah. Well I really do miss you. It’s not the same without you here. Just not as much fun.” He leaned in towards the camera and sighed, a soft sad look on his face that made you want to reach in and hug him close to you.

 

You leaned towards the screen kissing his image on the screen which makes him blush a bit. “What was that for kiddo?” He asks, cheek bones colored pale blue. You shrug and give him a soft little smile, your own cheeks a little red. You tell him that he looked sad and thought maybe a kiss would make it feel better since you couldn’t give him a hug. He’s quiet for a moment before he holds up a finger to the camera, confusing you for a moment before a flash of light practically blinds you as it fills the screen.

 

As you try and blink away the blindness you hear the sound of feet landing on your carpeting a few feet away. When you look up you have to blink a few more times in order to really understand what your eyes were looking at. There in the middle of your dorm room was Sans, a brilliant pale blue blush coloring his cheeks.

 

“Hey.” He waves lamely as he smiles at you, the sight making you break out in a chuckle for some reason. You watch as he flops onto the bed next to you, moving your books to the floor in a neat pile as he moves closer to you. “I think I’m still feeling a little down. Want to try that again?” He whispered and leaned in towards you with a smirk that sent a thrilling chill down your spine.

 

His fingers reached up and touched the side of your cheek, leaning in closer as your breath catches in your throat. You felt yourself being drawn in to him, his fingertips brushing against your skin as you lean closer to him. You can feel his breath brush against your lips as you closed the distance between you both in a kiss.

 

You feel your heart pound fast in your chest as he kisses back, his hand cupping your cheek as he kissed you deeper. He pulls you to him, one arm wrapped around your back as you find yourself sitting in his lap. As if on instinct you wrap your arms around his neck, while his hands roamed across your back, resting on your hips, fingers splayed as you kissed. You could feel the heat between you grow exponentially when you instinctually press up against him, your hips moving against his, your tongues fighting one another with a sense of hunger you hadn’t felt before.

 

Sans pulls away for a breath of air and you find yourself missing the contact as a string of saliva connected you for only a moment before Sans closes the distance between you once again with vigor. You feel his hands grasp at your rear, pulling you closer on top of him. Your breath catches in your throat as you feel something brush against the inside of your thighs. You move your hips against his, grinding against him as he moved against you in return, a soft moan escaping your lips as Sans moved to kiss against your throat.

 

Sans kisses your lips again, gently pushing you under him on the bed as your hands move to take off his jacket, letting it fall to the side. Sans grabbed your thigh in his hand, running his fingers up behind your knee, hooking your leg over his hip as his mouth moved once again down to your throat, a gentle nip of your skin eliciting a soft gasp of pleasure.

 

You could feel the satisfied smirk against your skin as his fingers trailed up your legs, sliding under your shirt, brushing against your stomach. All the while he ground against your core, the hardness in his pants sending tender waves of pleasure through you at the touch. You practically melt into Sans’s touch as he removes your shirt, fingers splayed against the front of your chest.

 

He groans as you brush your fingers against his spine over his shirt, a sound that makes your body heat up like a flame. Sans reached down with one hand, slipping a hand into the front of your shorts, slipping into you making you moan at the touch. You lift your hips up as he pumps his fingers into you, his palm rubbing against your clit, your back arching as a moan escapes your lips a little louder.

 

Your hands run over his back, grabbing his shirt and pulling it upwards over his head, Sans removed his fingers and you gave a soft little whine at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry sweetheart. We’re not done just yet.” Sans whispered against your lips as he sat up, looking down at you through impossibly half lidded sockets, his eye lights dark and seductive. He grabs the tops of your shorts and slides them off, kissing the inside of your legs tenderly, pulling his own pants off, letting them bundle at the bottom of the bed.

 

You looked him over, eyes widening as you took in his large, pale blue shaft standing at full attention, glistening in slick magic. Sans leaned back over you, hands roaming over your skin as your legs hitched around his waist, his large slick shaft rubbing against your entrance. You moan softly as your hips raised to meet his, silently begging for more. “You want more sweetheart?” He growls seductively as he nuzzles your neck, back up to your lips, smirking as you press up against him. You feel him tease you, rubbing his tip against your entrance, slick with desperation.

 

You let loose a soft whimper without thinking, the sound making Sans chuckle against your lips. Sans rubbed slowly against you, agonizingly slow as you grasped at him, fingers gripping against Sans’s shoulders. You begged him softly as he brushed against you again, his shaft so hot and slick as he pressed his mouth against yours in a kiss, positioning himself at your entrance.

 

“Of course, baby doll.” You let out a long moan of pleasure as he sunk into you slowly, the sound mirrored by Sans as he buried himself to the hilt within you. Pausing to allow you to adjust to his size before kissing you again, passionately. You beg him to move, your heart racing as he slowly starts to move within you, thrusting slowly.

 

You moan, he moves within you, pumping into you, a deep growl coming from the depths of his chest as you moved together as one. You moaned louder as you let the passion overtake you both, touching, kissing, little nips on your skin as he pumped harder into you. Sans groaned as you tightened around him, feeling yourself begin to reach a climax. You could feel him harden as he picked up the pace, pumping harder and faster into you as you cried out, reaching your climax.

 

You call out Sans’s name as you tighten like a vice around him, Sans groaning as you climaxed around him, his pace unrelenting as he quickly came soon after. Sans leans down and kisses you, riding out the high slowly before pulling away slightly to look at your flushed face. After a minute he pulls out of you and lays down on the bed next to you, pulling you close to his side as you both catch your breath. “Don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner to be honest.” He chuckled softly as you rested your head on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around your back.

You smile softly and glance up at him content as he gave you a soft kiss on your forehead.


	4. Hunger (Papyrus and Frisk)

Papyrus sat on the couch in the home he shared with his older brother and the human named Frisk. It was relatively quiet this time of day as he relaxed from a long day at work, protecting the surface from potential threats as a part of the town guard was hard work. He sighed as he leaned back against the couch and gave a soft sigh. He caught a glance at the photograph he’d taken with the human a few months ago, both of them on the beach having a good time while Sans napped on the towel behind them.

 

He looked Frisk over in her deep blue bikini, droplets of water clinging to her skin as she smiled for the camera and not for the first time did he remember how soft her skin felt against his bones. The image of the water dripping off of her as she exited the water, sunlight making the droplets sparkle almost like magic.

 

The human had grown into such a lovely young woman, her curves, the way her hips would move when she walked. Papyrus could feel his magic beginning to grow in the cavity of his hips, making him adjust his position on the couch as he felt a bit of a flush come to his cheek bones. Glancing around he gave a slight groan of irritation when he saw the time.

 

The human would be coming home any minute now so there was no chance of him relieving himself before she would walk through that front door. As if on cue Frisk walked through the front door with a smile on her face. “Hey Paps. How’s it going?” She asked as she hung up her keys and purse, leaning over and taking off her shoes, giving a nice view of her chest in her tank top, Papyrus gulping a little as he tried to avert his gaze.

 

“Good. How was your day human?” He cleared his throat as she adjusted her shorts and started walking towards him on the couch, long legs moving with a grace only she could possess. He adjusted himself again as she sat on the couch next to him, her legs curled up under her as she sat facing him. “Hot. I know you don’t have skin but a hundred degrees is not at all something humans enjoy. I swear I’d walk around naked if it was acceptable.” Frisk chuckled as Papyrus had a sudden image of her doing just that popped into his head.

 

The magic forming in his groin swirled as it tried to form but he tried to keep it from forming all the way. “You feeling ok? You look a little flushed.” She asked, leaning over and touching his forehead with the back of her hand testing his temperature, giving him a full view down her shirt, the magic forming without permission under his pants. 

 

“Y-yeah.” He whispered as she ran her hands down the side of his face. “You sure? Your cheeks are so orange. Do skeletons get overheated?” She asked with concern as she looked at him carefully, her body so close to his that he could smell her perfume which smelled of fresh rain drops. He swallowed reflexively as he felt his tongue form, her body so close he wanted to taste it. He felt a hunger rise within him. He wanted to touch her, to taste her. “Papyrus? Are you ok?” She asked softly as she looked at him, his magic thrumming inside of him as all thoughts went out the window.

 

Papyrus closed the distance between them in a kiss. Frisk gave a soft gasp in surprise as Papyrus grabbed her face in his hands, pushing her onto the couch under him. He felt her hesitate for a moment under him and he started to move away until he felt Frisk grab his scarf and pull him back down on top of her. He kneed her legs apart, moving closer to her as she hitched her leg over his hip, pulling him against her.

 

He nipped at her lips, a soft moan coming from her mouth as she parted her lips to grant him entrance. Frisk ran her fingers down his back, grazing his spine and sending his magic into overdrive as he groaned. Frisk’s hips raised to grind against him a soft moan as she felt his solid magic against her. Papyrus moved against her, rubbing against her core as their breathing picked up.

 

“Paps…oh god…” Frisk moaned as she could feel his large member rubbing against her over the thin fabric of her shorts. Papyrus groaned softly, the sound of her breathy moans making him want more, he needed more.

 

He felt Frisk’s hand reach down between them, her fingers slipping under the top of his pants, the brush of her fingertips against his tip making him twitch in pleasure, bucking his hips against her hand eagerly. “H-human…Frisk…oh stars!” He breathed as she slipped his pants down over his hips, exposing his erection already slick with pre.

 

“Frisk?” He paused just enough to look down at her, her half lidded eyes looking up at him through thick lashes, her cheeks flushed, breathing heavy with anticipation. “Is this something you want to do with me?” Frisk palmed his shaft, reaching with her other hand to pull his face back down to hers in a deep kiss, their tongues tangling around one another as she let out another soft moan. “I thought you’d never ask.” She breathed against his mouth while his hands grabbed the top of her shorts, slipping them down over her thighs, letting them bundle at the end of the couch.

 

Papyrus rubbed against her slick pussy, soaked with desire as his shaft slightly parted her lips with each movement. He groaned as her hand guided him to the right position, sliding into her entrance with a breathy gasp, Frisk arching her back as she gave a keening moan. “Wowie you’re so tight and warm!” Papyrus groaned as he slowly buried himself inside of her, letting her adjust to his girth and size.

 

She wraps her arms around his shoulders as they kissed passionately, Papyrus aching to move within her but not wanting to cause her pain. “Ready?” He asked as he kissed her again. Frisk nodded, moaning as he slowly began to move, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back inside of her. Papyrus gripped one of her hips, pumping into Frisk who gripped at him, putting as little space between them as possible as she moaned, arching her back up towards him.

 

Frisk bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts, a hunger inside of him rising as he pumped harder into Frisk who moaned his name, driving him further into the haze of passion. She felt so warm, her skin was so soft as he quickened the pace, her cries of ecstasy starting to reach new heights as he pumped harder into her. Papyrus groaned in pleasure as he could feel her tightening around his large shaft, the feeling sending him reeling.

 

“Papy! I-I’m…oh stars I’m close!” She breathes as he thrust harder and faster, feeling his own climax beginning to rise. “M-me too…come…Frisk please…” He groaned as he pumped into her warmth and she clamped down on him like a vice, her legs gripping his waist and pulling him towards her as she cried out in pleasure. The sight of wanton abandon on her face making him lose it entirely, his own climax reaching its peak as he too came, spilling his seed inside of her, filling her up.

 

Papyrus pressed his forehead against hers, the hunger still there but just simmering under the surface as he kissed her softly. Frisk smiled against him as they caught their breath, coming down from their highs as she ran her fingers over his chest, his thumb rubbing the exposed skin of her stomach tenderly.

 

They lay there, Papyrus still buried inside of her as they made out slowly, exploring each other like they’d always wanted to do before. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they hadn’t heard the door open and close, another skeleton standing there in shock as he looked at the sight on the couch in his living room.

 

With a smirk Sans shook his head and headed towards the upstairs where the bedrooms were, glancing over his shoulder at the couple who seemed to be ramping up for round two on the couch. It was about damn time, he thought as he gave them privacy and closing the door behind them.


	5. Cravings (Stretch and Edge)

Stretch sighed in annoyance as he waited for his other half to come home from work. He’d promised to bring the very specific burger order he’d placed earlier in the day, the craving he felt and not being able to fulfil that craving since the only working car was the one Edge took to work.

 

He gave a little glare as he rubbed his growing belly at the little soul growing inside of him. “I hope you understand the lengths we go through for you bean. That restaurant is clear on the other side of town and your dad better not forget or I swear…” Stretch sighed again, reaching over and opening a pack of gum he always kept close since he wasn’t allowed to smoke now that he was pregnant.

 

Stretch sighed as he flipped through the channels and kept looking over at the clock ticking on the wall, counting down the seconds before that delicious smell of the spicy meatball sub would come walking through the front door. It was almost like agony waiting the twenty minutes it took for Edge to pull up into the drive way. Stretch rolled himself off the couch and waddled himself to the window, watching as Edge got out of the car, taking his sweet time in reaching back in for the bag of food sitting on the passenger seat of the car.

 

Stretch could almost taste the sub before Edge even got to the door. “About damn time!” Stretch immediately reached for the bag, surprising Edge who barely had time to let go before Stretch was already unwrapping the sub and taking a big bite, pure bliss on his face as he gave a groan of pleasure. Edge gave a soft chuckle as he closed the door behind him, Stretch taking another large bite of his sub, barely missing the wrapper with his teeth.

 

“Well, happy to see you too.” Edge reached out to kiss Stretch on the cheek only to be swatted away with an animalistic growl from his partner who had just about destroyed the sub. “Woah. Geeze not even a hello kiss.” Edge pouted a little bit, a little hurt that Stretch had denied him like that.

 

“I’m eating. Give me a minute.” Stretch mumbled through chewing, glancing over at Edge from the corner of his sockets. Edge sighed and set about cleaning up the small home they owned together, his partner resuming his place on the couch that seemed to have his permanent imprint on the cushions by this point. Normally he’d give Stretch a lecture on keeping the house cleaned but lately the two had become a little distant.

 

He knew that the pregnancy was rough the first trimester with Stretch having awful morning sickness and just being miserable in general but now that he was in the second trimester and he was starting to feel a little better Edge thought that they’d finally start to get back to more normal grounds. That’s what the doctor had said anyways, Edge thought to himself as he started doing the dishes.

 

Stretch flipped through the channels, eating the rest of the sub and finally the craving started to subside. He could hear Edge in the kitchen, practically moping and he felt a little guilty about being the cause of it. It’d been a while since the two of them had been intimate, the pregnancy had been messing with his hormones and he hadn’t been feeling himself these last few months.

 

It wasn’t Edge’s fault. He was so supportive and he really cared whenever Stretch asked for something Edge was there no matter what. After a few minutes Stretch sighed, hearing the water turn off as Edge came into the living room. “Hey, come here.” He reached out and grabbed Edge’s hand, pulling him next to him on the couch. Edge seemed a little surprised as Stretch leaned into him.

 

“Thank you. Sorry I was being a little bit of a jerk lately. I want to make it up to you.” Stretch looked up at Edge who blinked in confusion. “No you don’t need to do anything. You’re carrying our little one in there, the least I can do is go out and get you a spicy meatball sub once in a while.” Edge smiled sweetly down at his partner who gave a little chuckle in response.

 

“Well I think I might be craving something else.” Edge seemed to deflate a little bit but quickly regained his composure as he made a move to get up, Stretch holding him in place. “What? What can I get for you my love?” He asked and Stretch felt the first twinges of passion strike him for the first time in months as he looked at his loving partner. “You, you dummy.” Stretch smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Edge smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his partner as he pulled him onto his lap. Stretch straddled Edge’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and deepening the kiss. It didn’t take long before they were breathing heavily, Edge’s magic converging in his groin, Stretch’s magic already formed due to the pregnancy. Stretch could feel his shaft form, pinned under Edge’s pants as Stretch rubbed against him, already wet with need.

 

“Stretch…” Edge growled, the sound sending a pleasant thrill down Stretch’s spine and he reached between them, unzipping the front of Edge’s pants and freeing his erection. Stretch’s fingers wrapped around Edge’s member and pumped it slowly as Edge’s hands slipped into the top of Stretch’s sweatpants, fingers gripping his ass cheeks as he kissed him hungrily. With a soft yelp of surprise Stretch gripped onto Edge’s shoulders with both hands as he lifted them up, walking towards the bedroom and tenderly laying Stretch on the bed.

 

Edge grabbed Stretch’s pants and pulled them off, letting them fall to the floor as he slipped out of his own pants, shedding his shirt as well, kneeling at the edge of the bed and pulling Stretch’s pussy to his mouth. Stretch let out a gasp as Edge went down on him, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

He was so sensitive down there it wasn’t long before he was calling out Edge’s name, a rush of magical release as he came suddenly. Edge licked him clean, crawling on top of Stretch who was more than eager to continue. Edge helped him remove his hoodie exposing the slowly forming ecto breasts that came with the pregnancy. “You’re so perfect.” Edge whispered as Stretch leaned up and kissed him, one hand guiding his shaft to his ecto pussy.

 

With a long moan Stretch arched into Edge as he entered him slowly, sure to be careful not to go too hard at this point in the pregnancy. Edge waited a moment as he kissed down the side his lover’s neck, hands gently kneading the tender breasts of his partner, careful not to squeeze too hard. Stretch was so sensitive, his magic so raw in some places as the baby formed within. “Move…Edge please just move!” Stretch pleaded and Edge gave into his partner’s demand, pumping slowly into him.

 

Edge groaned as Stretch bucked his hips upwards for more. Stretch’s soft moans grew louder as he picked up the pace, the long time between their last escapade only causing their climaxes all that much sooner. Stretch cried out as he climaxed around Edge’s cock, the sensation sending him over the edge shortly after. Edge pulled out of Stretch, laying down next to his partner and pulling him close on the bed with a pleased smile mirrored on their faces.

 

Stretch turned and placed his head on Edge’s shoulder, one leg wrapped around his as he gave a satisfied sigh of content. Edge turned and gave his partner a tender kiss to his forehead lovingly. “Love you.” Stretch smiled, already half asleep as he yawned and curled up with Edge on the bed comfortably. “Love you too.” Edge pulled Stretch into him as they went to sleep.


	6. Frustration (Sans and Frisk)

Frisk could feel Sans glaring at her as she left the house on her way to meet Papyrus. She knew that she’d been spending a lot of time away from him but lately the both of them had been fighting a lot and she didn’t really want to deal with another argument if she could help it.

 

Besides spending time with Papyrus was really easy on the mind. He was just so easy to get along with and he was a good listener. “Frisk you’re a million miles away right now. Did you and Sans get into another fight?” Papyrus asked as they sat down to eat at a small restaurant in town. She sighed and took a sip of her cocktail before answering. “Yeah. I don’t even know what we were fighting about anymore, it all just sort of blurs together these days.” Papyrus nodded as he took a drink of his water.

 

They ordered, Frisk complaining about Sans throughout the night and Papyrus giving her small pieces of advice as she ordered another cocktail. “Maybe he’s just jealous of you spending a lot of time outside the house with me. You could spend some time at home with him and see if that helps the situation.” Frisk sighed and finished her second drink much faster than the first one, feeling a little bit of a buzz starting to creep up on her.

 

“Sans? Jealous? Sure. Maybe.” Frisk shrugged as she started eating her dinner, Papyrus doing the same. By the end of the night she was feeling a little tipsy and Papyrus decided to call it, driving her back home. “I’m going to be over at Mettaton’s tonight I think you and my brother should talk tonight.” Papyrus walked her to the door and she shrugged.

 

Sans opened the door and she felt the alcohol take control as she grabbed Papyrus’s face in her hands, kissing him on the mouth much to his surprise. “Thanks for taking me out tonight Paps. I’ll see you later.” Frisk smiled up at Papyrus, giggling a little bit when Sans grabbed her wrist pulling her inside as Papyrus hurried back to the car and drove off, sensing the jealous rage rolling off of his brother. “What the hell is your problem?” Sans growled as he closed the door behind them, Frisk rolling her eyes up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“What? Can’t a girl tell a guy thank you?” She glared up at him in annoyance. He was angry, his eye lights sparked with his magic and his grip on her wrist was tight. “Is this your way of getting back at me or something? As if you spending all your free time with Paps wasn’t enough. You know what. That’s it.” Frisk yelped in surprise as Sans lifted her up over his shoulder and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

 

“Hey! What the hell!?” She hissed as he closed and locked the door behind them, throwing her onto the bed. Frisk sat up on the bed as Sans stripped, throwing his clothes on the floor with a huff. “I’m gonna remind you who you belong to.” Frisk gasped as he ripped open her shirt, his teeth on her nipple, the tip of his tongue flicking across her nipple making her breath hitch in her throat while his other hand rolled her other nipple between his finger and thumb. Frisk was surprised by the ferocity as Sans moved between her legs, kneeing her legs apart.

 

Frisk yelped as Sans bit down on her breast, his fangs sinking into her skin just barely breaking the surface. “Mine.” Sans growled possessively as he licked the small bead of blood off her breast, the action somehow sending a pleasant tingle in the pit of her stomach. Sans moved to the other breast, biting down again and breaking the skin with his fangs, making her cry out softly as he licked the wound clean.

 

“Mine.” Sans growled again. Frisk shuddered at the sound of his voice, biting her lip as he moved down over her stomach, nipping at her skin, licking at the bites as he grabbed her leggings with his long fingers. He ripped through the fabric, tearing them off of her legs, the fabric clinging to her legs in places. Sans tore through her underwear, ripping the pieces off and throwing them to the side.

 

Frisk cried out as Sans buried his face between her legs, placing them on either of his shoulders, his fingers gripping her thighs tightly as his tongue plunged into her pussy. “Sans! Nnngh!” She breathed as she gripped the sheets under her, toes curling as Sans used his teeth to grind against her clit, tongue exploring every crevice within her hungrily.

 

Sans groaned against her pussy as his tongue curled upwards, stimulating her further as she moaned breathily. “Nyeah! Ah!” She cried out as he nipped at her clit, rolling it between his teeth her eyes wide in surprise. “Mine.” He breathed as his fingers slipped inside of her, curling upwards from within as he sucked and teased her clit mercilessly.

 

“Saans! Hnng!” She moaned, one hand reaching for the back of his skull only to have it pinned down with a tendril of pale blue magic, her other hand following the same fate as both hands became pinned above her head on the bed. She cried out as he pumped his fingers harder inside of her, one of his hands wrapped around his already hard cock slowly. “Fuck! Sans-I-I’m…Hah!” She came hard suddenly, Sans licking her clean as she breathed heavily, sweat beading at her skin.

 

She didn’t have a moment to finish her high as Sans lifted her hips, her legs still wrapped around his shoulders as he positioned himself at her pussy, slamming into her hard with a groan of pleasure escaping his throat. “You’ve been spending so much time with my brother.” He pulled back to the tip, slamming into her again. “Leaving me home alone.” He pulled almost all the way out, looking down at Frisk who was aching for more, her body needing him desperately but he held her firmly in place, taking complete control.

 

“You were trying to make me jealous weren’t you?” He rammed into her again, grinding his hips against her in agonizingly slow circles before pulling back to the tip. “Kissing him in front of me just to make me jealous. I’m gonna make sure you never forget who you belong to.” Sans leaned over her, gripping her chin in his hand hard, Frisk’s body melting into him as his eye lights bored into her, possessive and hungry. “You’ll be screaming my name so loud the whole town will know who you belong to sweetheart.” Sans kissed her hard, his fangs piercing her lip by accident as she tasted blood on her tongue, Sans’s tongue wrestling for control as she moaned into the kiss.

 

Frisk cried out loudly as he slammed hard into her, pounding into her at a relentless pace. A string of saliva connected their tongues as she panted like she was in heat. Sans growled as he rammed into her over and over again, letting his magic go from around her wrists as he used his hands instead, pinning them above her as his teeth raked across her skin, biting her throat, her shoulder, her breasts as he moved one of her legs off of his shoulder allowing him to penetrate deeper with his large cock.

 

“You’re mine…mine.” He growled deep in his chest as Frisk’s cries grew louder, his cock thrusting deep inside of her harder, her breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust. She came again, suddenly and just as hard as the first time, her body arching up as Sans continued his relentless pace.

 

“You’re mine!” He groaned and pumped faster into her, his thick cock pounding persistently into her tight pussy as she cried out, already close to another climax. “Sans! Ohmygod! Fuck! Sans, Sans!” She moaned loudly, completely at a loss for logical thought as she became putty in his hands. “Who do you belong to sweetheart. Tell me who!” Sans leaned over her, his pace never letting up as his teeth grazed against her skin at her throat.

 

Frisk tried to think of the words as she felt another climax hitting her. Sans’s tongue licked the space between her throat and shoulder, fangs bearing down on her skin but not quite puncturing as his thrusts became wild, desperate for release. Frisk arched her back into him, making him hit in just the right place as she cried out.

 

“Sans! SANS! SAAAANS!” She keened as she climaxed again, her mind going completely blank as Sans bit down on her skin, a possessive growl vibrating through him as he thrust hard one more time deep inside of her. Spilling his hot seed deep within as he came, short little thrusts pumping in as he rode out his high.

 

Frisk breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath, coming down from her high as Sans licked and kissed her wound on her neck, moving back up to her lips and kissing her slowly, deeply. Sans pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as they caught their breath, a soft look on Sans’s face as he touched Frisk’s cheek tenderly.

 

“Who do you belong to…” He purred as he nuzzled Frisk, still buried inside of her. “You. I belong to you.” She breathed and he gave a smirk of pleasure. “And I to you.” He whispered, kissing her again as she wrapped herself around him, deepening the kiss.


	7. Underswap Stretch and Reader

You were starting to get a little worried about Stretch. He wasn’t returning your calls, your texts, and was quite obviously avoiding you these last couple days. Blue wasn’t much help since when you tried asking him he just sort of shrugged and said he didn’t really know what was up with his brother.

 

So when you got off work and he yet again ignored your call you decided to go see what his problem was. When you pulled into his driveway you could see the lights on behind the drawn curtains and knew that he had to be home, having already checked with Blue earlier who said it was alright for you to go and check on him, telling you where the spare key was.

 

You didn’t bother knocking as you picked up the fake rock and turned the spare key in the lock, pushing open the door and getting hit with a wave of a heady scent that nearly knocked you off balance. It was like magic and bones times a hundred.

 

Taking a moment, you walked around the corner to see Stretch chain smoking on the couch, television on and his orange hoodie slung over the back of the couch. “Stretch? Are you okay?” You called out, startled as he turned his gaze on you in an instant. There was something so…primal in his gaze that made you hesitate, rethinking whether this was a good idea or not.

 

Magic beaded on his bones as he stood exposing his bare bones, a layer of ecto flesh covering them, his pants hanging low on his hips as your eyes traveled to the orange glow tented underneath the fabric. “S-stretch…?” You cleared your throat as he took several steps towards you, dropping his cigarette into an already full ash tray as he went.

 

“It’s called a heat…And fuck do you smell good…” His voice was low and husky, full of need. Sending a shiver down your spine as he towered over you. “Last chance to run kid…can’t hold off too much longer…” He growled and you opened your mouth to speak only to find all your words had just disappeared and you only made a soft moaning sound as another wave of his scent washed over you.

 

He smirked, moving so fast you gasped as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tight against him in a kiss, his body hot and humming with magic. You could feel the desperation in his kiss as he walked you backwards, making you stumble as you hit the cord for the lamp, sending it crashing to the ground. You tried to apologize but Stretch only picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pushed you up against the wall hard. You could feel him rocking his hips against you, sending pleasant chills down your spine as you moaned into the kiss.

 

Stretch pulled away momentarily, giving you a chance to take a breath before going back at it with zealous ambition, tongues clashing against one another, the tent in his shorts rubbing up against you. “Bedroom.” You managed to breathe out and he groaned with slight annoyance. He wanted you now right here. But you didn’t want to do it where anyone could just walk in.

 

He let you down on your feet as you grabbed his hand, leading him towards the stairs where he turned you around for another kiss, pressing you against the steps as his hands stripped you of your shirt, tossing it aside carelessly, kissing down your chest as you felt your heart race out of your rib cage, arching into his touch.

 

You manage to go up a couple steps, going backwards as his fingers gripped the top of your pants, pulling them over your legs and throwing it to join the rest of your clothes, leaving you in your underwear as he moves onto you, hungry and desperate, locking in another heated kiss.

 

Finally you manage to make it to the top of the steps and he takes you in his arms again, pinning you up against the door, not caring that the handle is digging into your back as his fingers run over your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You reach behind you and turn the handle, nearly sending the two of you sprawling on the ground as it flies open.

 

But Stretch is fast, picking you up again and pushing you onto his bed, all without breaking the heated kiss. He reaches between you, pulling your underwear aside as his slick head positioned itself against you, not waiting for you to prepare as he sheathed himself inside of you with a long growl. You cried out in surprise, a hint of pain and oh so much pleasure as he thrust wildly inside of you.

 

Your arms wrapping around him as he slammed you into the mattress, kissing you sloppily, driving you fast to your climax, not relenting even as you cried out in pleasure. Your cries echoed off the walls until your voice was hoarse, Stretch only stopping for a few moments before his heat overcame him again….


	8. Bara Sans and Reader

You were leaning up against the large skeleton, his warmth radiating under you as he held you close to him. It was just a lazy night in for the two of you, the only light coming from the television since the rest of the house was dark. You glanced up at him, his sockets drooping as he tried to stay awake and you were struck by inspiration.

 

You turned to face, him, Sans watching you from the corner of his sockets as you planted a soft kiss to his neck, earning you a soft intake of breath from him. Encouraged, you kissed him again, his large hand splayed over your back as you pressed against him.

 

He let out a low groan, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as you kissed his neck vertebrae again, this time ending in a slow playful lick that made his hand tighten around your body. “Ya keep doin’ that and I’ll have to really do somethin’ about it.” His deep voice rumbling under you as you smirked against his neck. “Maybe that’s what I want you to do.” You teased as you kissed him again, earning a deep chuckle out of him as he pulled you onto his lap.

 

You were practically dwarfed by his size as he kissed you, something big and hard rubbing up against you from underneath. He nipped at your lip, tongues clashing against one another as his large hands ran over your body, pressing you down against his lap as he rocked his hips into you. You moaned into the kiss as you grinded against him.

 

“Fuck sweetheart…” He groaned against your lips, taking your pants in his hand, ripping the fabric easily, one of his fingers probing at your hole, making you arch your back as you gasped at the intrusion. His mouth moved to your throat, kissing and licking hungrily as he pumped his finger into you, slowly adding another as you gripped his thick jacket tight in your hands.

 

“Almost ready for me baby…” He groaned against your skin, making a chill run down your spine as he stretched you out. You moaned loudly as he nipped at your throat, leaving kisses back up to your mouth, tongue wrestling with yours for control.

 

He lifted you easily with one of his hands, pulling down the front of his shorts to expose his impressive shaft, thick and slick with his pre. You stiffened a little at the sight. There was no way he could fit inside of you was there? You bit your lip as he positioned you over the head, brushing it against your entrance.

 

He used his other hand to draw your face to his in a passionate kiss, at the same time pushing past your entrance slowly, making you gasp and moan as he impales you on him as far as you could take him. “That’s it sweetheart…takin’ my cock like a champ…” He praised against your lips as he waited for you to adjust to his size.

 

After a moment you start to move on him, moaning as he gets the hint, starting to move under you. “Damn baby…So fucking tight…” He groaned deep in his chest as he picked up the pace, pumping harder into you as you got used to him, his magic making it easier.

 

The two of you became completely lost in one another, Sans making sure to kiss you at every opportunity, praising you for doing such a good job between the heavy breathing and the thrusting as you gripped his jacket tight in your hands. You could feel the heat pooling in your gut, muscles tightening in your thighs, your ass, your moans muffled in his kiss.

 

“Cum baby…fucking…please just cum for me…” He groaned, thrusting up to meet you as you slammed down on him, arching your back, tossing your head back as you let out a cry of ecstasy, cumming hard, the sight of you sending Sans right over the edge of his own climax, filling you up with stream after stream of his seed until it started to leak out.

 

Sans brought your face to his again as you were trying to catch your breath, kissing you deeply. “Damn babe…ya wear me out…” He breathed against your lips making you smile in response. The two of you ended up upstairs in bed shortly after that, turns out he wasn’t all that tired after all…


	9. Underfell Sans and Reader

Shit…he needed to get out of here and fast. Red booked it down the side streets, holding his loot close to his chest as he tried to lose the guys in the car. He could hear the sound of some loud music coming from somewhere close by and overlapping conversations. He could hide out there, get lost in the crowd. He turned a corner and saw that there was some sort of impromptu street club party going on with a sea of people dancing and just having a good time.

 

Looking behind him he could see that the car was sitting at the lights looking for him and he scanned the area, diving into the crowd trying to mingle and look like he belonged. The music vibrated through his chest, bodies brushed against his, pushing and shoving him deeper into the group of people. He stayed just close enough that he could see the light turn green, headlights turning this direction but the street was closed off for the party so when the car came to a stop he cursed under his breath.

 

He turned to face the person closest to him. For a moment he was awestruck, who knew a human could move that way. He watched for a moment as they moved in time to the music, the lights doing wonders for them. He heard the sound of a car door being slammed shut and he reacted on impulse, grabbing the attractive human, pulling them into his embrace and kissing them heatedly.

 

He could hear the soft gasp of surprise, fully expecting them to recoil and slap him full on the face. It’s what he would’ve done. But then it was his turn to be surprised as he felt them lean into him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders, kissing him back.

 

Damn they were good at this. He thought to himself as they parted their lips for his tongue to enter, swaying slightly in time to the music, their whole body pressed up against his. His hands roamed over their body, really getting into it. After what felt like an eternity he could hear the car and it’s occupants speed off away from the party. He felt them pull away, face flushed as they winked up at him.

 

They held up their finger for him to wait, taking out a pen and a scrap of paper from who knew where, writing something down and folding it up, kissing him quickly and slipping the piece of paper into his surprised hand, watching them wink and disappear into the sea of people. Holy shit that was hot. He gave a low whistle of appreciation and headed out of the crowd, taking a look at the piece of paper in his hand.

 

“Let me know if you want your stuff back, Call me! 


	10. Undertale Sans and FemAnon

Sans sat at the edge of her bed, holding her hand and reading aloud from her favorite book. The doctor said that she couldn’t hear him but still it made him feel better to drown out all those machines she was hooked up to. He sighed and closed the book, taking a drink of water and looked at her. It had been three months since she’d opened her eyes.

 

Three months since the car accident. The accident that was his fault. He felt the tears prick at his sockets as he squeezed her hand in his. “I know I’ve said this a hundred times before and the doctor said you can’t hear me anyways but…I’m so sorry.” He whispered, as he brought her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckle. He hadn’t seen the patch of ice on the road. It was late and they were trying to get home. And they were arguing. He didn’t know what it was about but when he woke up she wasn’t moving and the ambulance was taking her away.

 

Her airbag had malfunctioned, she’d hit her head pretty hard on the dashboard. By the time he’d gotten himself patched up and found a doctor they said she’d slipped into a coma. They didn’t know if she’d ever wake up from it. He remembered the first few weeks after that. He’d been a mess of emotions.

 

He’d gotten second and third opinions, he’d yelled and screamed until his voice was raw when he was alone, he couldn’t count the times he’d cried or blamed himself for what happened, bargaining to trade his life for hers. Eventually he managed to get his skull on straight so he could focus on getting her the care she needed. He couldn’t give up. Not on her.

 

“Sir? Visiting hours are over.” A nurse interrupted his thoughts and he rubbed his face with a yawn. “I’m not going anywhere tonight. I’ll just sleep on the couch here.” The nurse seemed about to argue when the doctor came up behind them, a smile on his face. “It’s alright, we can bring you a cot and a blanket. I think we can make an exception for tonight.” The nurse nodded and headed out to grab a cot for him to sleep on as the doctor came in, closing the door slightly behind him for privacy, a grim look on his face.

 

“I wanted to talk to you Sans. I’m afraid that it’s come to the point where you might have to make a very difficult decision regarding her care. Even if she does wake up there’s a high chance that she’ suffered severe brain damage. She more than likely be a completely different person.” Sans shook his head, not letting go of her hand as he looked at the doctor.

 

“Whatever happens I’m not going anywhere. Unless she says otherwise I’m here for the long haul. When she wakes up I’m going to be here for her every step of the way no matter what that means. She wouldn’t give up on me and I sure as hell not giving up on her.” The doctor sighed but nodded, stepping aside for the nurse who returned with a cot, blanket and a couple of pillows handing it to him. He thanked them and set up the cot right next to her, the door closing behind the medical staff, leaving the two of them alone again.

 

Sans leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. “I’m not going anywhere sweetheart. Not now, not ever.” He whispered as he carefully maneuvered around the various cords and curled up next to her, listening to her breathing, hearing her heartbeat on the monitor. She was still there. Somewhere. He couldn’t give up now. “I’ll wait forever if I have to. Just find your way back to me okay? Good night babe.” He lay next to her, sockets drifting closed as he held her hand, dreaming of happier days.

 

The next morning, he woke just a little bit before the sun did, the sky just starting to light up on the horizon. He sighed, he always woke up early when he stayed at the hospital. With a yawn he kissed her on the cheek and got up off the bed stretching his cramped joints. He leaned against the bed, hands behind him as he watched the sun come up, coloring the sky. The dark blue turned to grey, to pale pink, slowly turning to a soft orange…it was beautiful.

 

“You should see this babe. It’s so…” He trailed off, not sure what to say. “Beautiful.” A soft voice whispered behind him. “Yeah. Beautiful.” He smiled, watching the sunrise for another moment before it hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned around to see her smiling up at him, her eyes open, tears running silently down her face as he stared trying to process what he was seeing.

 

“Sans…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have yelled at you…I’m so sorry…” She whispered and he felt his own tears come to his sockets. He shook his head, not thinking as he cupped her cheek, kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back although a little weakly from having been comatose for three months.

 

He pressed his forehead against hers, a dumbstruck grin on his face as the tears fell from his sockets. “I’m sorry too. I love you so much. I love you.” He said over and over again as he kissed her cheeks, kissing away the tears, fingers intertwining with hers.

 

“I love you too. So much Sans.” She breathed as he sat on the edge of the bed, giving her a sip of water, helping her sit up a little bit. “Sans…it wasn’t your fault. The road was icy. Anyone would have been hard pressed to see it in the dark. I want you to know that.” Sans leaned into her hand, her thumb rubbing away the tears from his cheek bones. “You did hear me.” He whispered as he touched the back of her hand as she nodded. “I did.” He leaned in and kissed her again.

 

He hadn’t realized the hole he’d had in his soul these past few months until she had opened her eyes. “I thought I’d lost you. I missed you so much.” He mouthed against her lips as she kissed him again. “You can’t get rid of me that easy Sans. I’m not going anywhere.” She gave a soft giggle, Sans chuckling for the first time in ages. Now, now he was whole again…


	11. Underfell Sans and FemAnon

Red grumbled under his breath as he sat at his station. He just wanted to go home and take a nap but no he had to go out and work. Gyftmas was just around the corner and the extra cash was going to be nice to have. 

 

Especially since he was planning on getting something nice for you this year. After a few minutes more he decided he’d worked enough to earn himself a lunch break at least and took a shortcut home so he wouldn’t have to try and explain himself to Edge.

 

“Hey babe I-“ Red opened the door to the house and stopped in his tracks. He could smell the pheromones coming off of you in thick waves, holy hell you smelled good. Extra good. 

 

He closed the door behind him and looked around the living room for you. “Babe?” He called out softly, hearing a long keening moan coming from upstairs, a fresh new wave of scent rushing over his senses.

 

God damn…Red’s knees nearly buckled under him as he made his way up the stairs, your moans soft and pleading as he came to the partially opened door to the bedroom. The smell was strongest here, he could almost feel the heat coming off of you from here. 

 

You hadn’t noticed him yet as you writhed on the bed, wearing one of his jackets, the sleeves a little long on you as one of your hands played at your dripping entrance, the other up to your face, inhaling his scent deeply.

 

Holy shit you looked…Red ran his tongue over his teeth, not wanting to step in just yet and ruin this image of you. You were all desperate, panting, your hips desperate and bucking against your fingers as you moaned out his name. 

 

He watched as you quickly drove yourself closer and closer to your next orgasm, back arching off the bed, toes curled, sweat beading over your skin. You threw your head back as you came, the scent rushing over his bones as you shuddered, legs quaking. 

 

For a moment he thought that you might have finally sated the needs of your heat, at least for now, your pussy swollen from who knows how many times you’d come already.

 

But then you whimpered and rolled onto your hands and knees, your lust filled gaze hazed over as it met his, catching him off guard for a moment thinking you might turn him away.

 

“Please…Red…I need more…I need you…” You moaned, hips swaying slightly as if to entice him. You didn’t need to ask him twice. Red kicked off his shoes, shedding his clothes as he made it to the edge of the bed, magic formed and ready as he pinned you up against the wall next to the bed, body pressed up against yours, kissing you passionately. 

 

You rubbed up against him, your whine muffled as you felt his shaft against your swollen entrance. The kiss was sloppy, needy and eager for more. You felt him pull away, a whimper leaving your lips as you sank to the bed.

 

You didn’t need any foreplay, you’d given yourself plenty of that by this time. You needed him, you needed his thick shaft to hit all the spots your fingers couldn’t reach. Everything was so sensitive, so hot. 

 

You gasped as he grabbed your legs, pulling you to the side of the bed, one leg hitched over his shoulder as he wasted no more time thrusting into your wet cunt.

 

Oh god yes! You cried out as he pounded into you, fingers gripping the sheets as his thick shaft filled you up, pumping in and out of you as your body practically thrummed with excitement. Every touch, every little thing, yes this was what you needed.

 

The heat had come on so suddenly that you hadn’t realized what was happening until the third time you made yourself climax and you still needed more. Red and Edge had already left for the day, leaving you to your own devices until now, now you had what you wanted.

 

Red groaned as you cried out, your moans echoing off the walls as he flipped you onto your hands and knees, fingers tangling in your hair and pulling your head back as he slammed into you, hitting up against that special bundle of overly stimulated nerves over and over again.

 

“Red! I’m AH!” You cried out, feeling that all too familiar feeling of your climax building so quickly as he pounded you into the mattress, going so hard that the bed hit up against the wall, making little dents with each thrust.

 

“Fuuuck! Fucking c-cum….hahhhnnn…” Red growled and you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You practically screamed as you came hard around him, hearing him hiss and groan loudly as you clamped down around him like a vice. He slammed deep inside of you, filling you up with string after string of his seed, your pussy milking him for every last drop.

 

For a moment your mind actually went completely blank, the satisfaction of finally having someone help you with your heat was so complete. You felt Red slump over your back, panting heavily, fingers loosening their grip on your hair. 

 

He pulled out, fluids mixing and running down your shaking thighs as you fell to the bed, your heat momentarily sated at last. You were still hot, but it was bearable at least now. Red flopped down next to you, eyes half lidded as he tried to catch his breath. “Thank you…” You said finally when you could think again.

 

He chuckled and glanced over at you lazily. “No problem babe. Ya should’ve told me your heat cycle was comin’. I woulda never gone inta work today. How ya feelin’?” He asked and you shivered as your heat started to slowly build up again. “I don’t think you’re going back in to work today…” You purred, Sans pulling you in for a kiss. He’d gladly miss the next few days for this…


	12. Blackout (Grillby and Reader)

You were watching the snow fall outside the window of the bar, sighing when you realized that it was nowhere near close to stopping. You’d come in to help Grillby do some stock prep and by the time you’d finished going through everything the roads had been completely covered.

 

“Looks pretty bad out there. I don’t think you should go out until the plows go through.” You jumped as Grillby stood beside you, the faint sound of his flames crackling like a warm fireplace on a cold night. “Yeah, my little car isn’t going to make it out in this. At least we have electricity.” And of course…You just had to open your mouth. 

 

The lights flickered, making the both of you look up until there was a soft popping sound and the only illumination was the bartender himself. “I’ll go check the fuse box.” He sighed as you took out your phone, turning on the flashlight as he walked into the back, grabbing a couple of candles and placing them in strategic areas of the bar so that neither of you would get hurt.

 

Well at least you anyways seeing as Grillby was a walking talking torch basically. You took a seat at the bar, already starting to feel the cold seeping into the building as little bumps raised on your skin. You played on your phone for a bit, hearing Grillby messing around in the back. The room lit up a little bit as he came back to the front of the bar, making you do a double take as you saw his normally perfectly pressed self looking a little disheveled. 

 

His tie was gone, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his physique and making you blush. Holy hell was he hot…You kicked yourself mentally for the pun…you’d been spending too much time with Sans.

 

“Everything is shot to hell. The whole block looks like it’s without power and the back up generator is out of gas.” He ran a hand through his ‘hair’, looking over at you as you put your phone down. “So what do you want to do?” He asked and the first thing that popped into your head was how you wanted to do him but luckily you were able to keep that little bit to yourself as he leaned up against the bar next to you.

 

A chill ran down your spine and you shivered. Grillby noticed and gave a soft smile. “Come here.” He walked over to a large booth, opening his arms for you. “What?” You asked, trying to hide the chattering of your teeth as you looked at him. “I’ll keep you warm. There’s no heat, it’s below freezing outside and you humans are not built for cold weather like this. So, until the heat is back on I’ll keep you warm.” You were about to object but he looked so invitingly warm.

 

You walked over to him, the flame elemental pulling you into his lap, arms wrapping around you and pulling you close to him. God he was warm. And…muscular. Alright he was also your boss. Keep it in your pants. You thought to yourself as you curled up into his embrace. It was awkwardly silent between the two of you as you sat there curled up for warmth. Only made more awkward when you felt something hard brush up against your bottom.

 

“Uhmmm Grillby?” You looked up at him, a blush on your cheeks as you saw the dark orange coloring of his flames on his own. “You..You’re uhmm…well are you turned on right now?” You asked and the orange darkened even more. “Well…I mean…” He cleared his throat, moving to let you off his lap but you only turned to face him, feeling your own arousal.

 

“It’s okay if you are. You know there’s this thing that humans do to keep warm.” You straddled his hips, catching the flustered bartender by surprise but only for a moment as he looked up at you. “Is that so? Perhaps we should try it out.” He closed the distance between you, kissing you passionately. The two of you going at it hot and heavy. The flame monster picked you up, lying you on top of the table, the buttons of his shirt completely undone, the zipper on his pants pulled down exposing his long hard shaft standing at attention. 

 

Grillby made short work of your clothes, leaning down and kissing you again, as his hard shaft pressed against your entrance, thrusting past your entrance, filling you with warmth as you moaned. He waited only a moment until you begged him to move inside of you. 

 

He smirked down over you as he thrust his hips against you, setting a relentless pace, rocking the table with each thrust, moans echoing in the restaraunt as he drove you hard and fast towards your climax. “Hahhh…don’t stop! Please! I’m gonna-ahhh!!” You cried out as you came suddenly, clamping down around his shaft, making him groan, his flames sparking as he thrust wildly into you. He cursed under his breath as a flash of heat filled you from within. 

 

Grillby leaned over you, kissing you softly as he pulled out, your juices mixing with his as you tried to catch your breath. Well that certainly was one way to keep warm…


	13. Underfell Sans and Reader

You were looking forward to coming home. You’d spent pretty much all night working at the hospital and seeing as how it was a full moon apparently that meant people went a little crazier than normal. 

 

Your favorite patient from the night was the guy who’d actually cut his arm off with a sword because his buddies dared him to. It was a miracle they were able to reattach his arm and even more of a miracle that he and his drunken buddies had all driven to the hospital without killing someone. You sighed and said good night to your coworkers, grabbing your things and walking out of the hospital you made your way to your car.

 

You took a moment to relax in your car before turning it on and heading towards home. You knew that Edge wouldn’t be home, having woken up before the sun and gone off to work but the person you were most excited to see would be. 

 

You smiled softly to yourself as you turned down your street, seeing your driveway just in sight. You pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage, getting out and heading into the rest of the house. You went into the kitchen to grab a drink of water, seeing a list of chores that Edge had left for you and Red to do making you sigh.

 

You started the dishwasher and did a couple little things before heading upstairs to change. Pushing open the door to the room you shared with Red, seeing him snoring peacefully on the bed. 

 

The room was a mess as usual so you started going around picking up the clothes, the sound making Red wake up slightly. “Oh hey babe…” He yawned, stretching and burrowing deeper into the comfort of the bed. You looked over at him and smiled, his red eye lights drowsy and not quite awake.

 

“How was work?” He asked and you sighed, sorting the clothes into the correct baskets and picking up some of the garbage. “Long. I’m glad to be home. How was your night?” Red mumbled something that you assumed meant that nothing important happened.

 

“Sounds great. You know your brother left us a list of things to do today.” I mentioned, taking off my clothes to get ready for a quick shower. Red gave a low whistle of appreciation which made you giggle.

 

“Down boy. I’m too tired to play. I’m going to take a shower and when I get out we’ll get everything finished so I can go to bed.” Red rolled over and waved you off as you went into the bathroom to enjoy your shower.

 

You wrapped the towel around your body as you walked back out seeing Red messing with his phone idly, glancing over at you as you exited the bathroom. “You look exhausted babe. Come to bed.” He pat the bed next to him invitingly and you sighed. “I am but we gotta get stuff done.” Red rolled over on his side, holding the blanket up with a little bit of a pout. “Come on babe. Come cuddle.”

 

You felt a flush creep onto your cheeks. How could you say no to him now? You were really tired. And you’d been working all night. Besides Edge would understand if somethings didn’t get done since she spent all night working. 

 

With a shrug you gave in, tossing the towel into a clothes basket and crawling into the warm bed next to Red. “See. We can always get that stuff done later.” Red pulled you against his chest, spooning you and nuzzling lazily against the back of your neck, planting a kiss there.

 

It was so comfortable lying next to him and you were so damn tired. He was already back asleep, arm wrapped comfortably around your waist. With a yawn you gave in to the peaceful sound of his breathing. Your eyes fluttering closed as you gave in to your weary body, quickly falling asleep.


	14. Undertale Papyrus and Reader

 

“HELLO HUMAN! HOW WAS YOUR DAY AT WORK?” Papyrus asked you as you came into the house. You smiled up at him and told him you were happy to be home, hiding the yawn. 

“IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU HOME! ARE YOU HUNGRY?” He asked, sensing something was wrong as he watched you take off your shoes, telling you that you’d already eaten and really just wanted to sit on the couch and watch some television until bed time.

He sighed but didn’t push it as you flipped through the channels, taking up a familiar position on the couch, eerily similar to the Sans would when he was too tired to sit properly. 

Hmmmm…something must be bothering you since earlier when he asked you what you wanted for dinner you’d seemed so excited and full of energy. You weren’t typically the type of person to emulate his extremely lazy brother.

He watched as you finally settled on some sad movie that he’d watched with you a couple weeks ago for a moment before going back into the kitchen and finishing up dinner, making a plate for you even though you’d said you weren’t hungry. He’d be a bad boyfriend if he let you starve.

“HUMAN! DINNER IS READY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME AT THE TABLE?” He asked, your head peeking over the back of the couch, seeming to think about it before you joined him, sitting across from him. 

You thanked him quietly, taking a couple bites but mostly just pushing your food around the plate to make him think you were eating.

“ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT?” He asked, taking a couple bites as you glance up at him with your trademark smile that he knew by now to be the one you used when you most definitely not alright. 

“Just one of those days. I’m fine really.” Papyrus isn’t buying it. That’s when he glances up at the calendar pinned to the wall. A small red dot in the bottom corner of the box of today’s date. Nobody but he knew what it meant because it would be rude of him if anyone found out about it.

Honestly though, that little red dot, every month had saved him from plenty of arguments as well as making sure he had plenty of chocolates and toiletries stocked up for you.

The first day was always the worst one he’d noticed and he could tell you just weren’t having a good time. “I’LL PUT UP THE FOOD HUMAN, PLEASE GO AND WATCH YOUR MOVIE.” He stood grabbing your unfinished plate as you shrugged and flopped back on the couch. 

He cleaned up the kitchen and put away the food, grabbing your favorite chocolate bar and the heating pack, popping it into the microwave for a minute, peeking his head out into the living room, seeing you watching the sad part of the movie.

“Hu-“ He started, coming out of the kitchen with everything, stopping in his tracks when he saw the tears coming down your face. With a soft smile he set everything down on the coffee table, sitting on the couch and opening his arms for you, “COME CUDDLE HUMAN.” You sniffled and crawled into his lap, his long arms perfect for holding you against him.

“The dog-he-“ You started and he nodded in understanding, having already seen and cried the first few times you’d watched it. “IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN. I’M HERE. WOULD YOU LIKE THE HEATING PAD FOR YOUR BACK?” 

You nodded as he reached out and placed the warm pack on the small of your back where the worst of the cramps were, laying chest to chest on him as he switched to a happier show. The two of you cuddling for the most of the evening. He really was the coolest


	15. Underfell Sans and Reader

Damn it…You cursed silently to yourself as you glared at the non functioning heater. Just your luck, on the coldest day of the year your ancient heater decides to crap out on you. With a shiver you send off a text to the only person you knew would be free to come by and check it out for you. 

It wasn’t long before you heard the door open and shut. “I’m back here!” You called out, hearing heavy footsteps coming down the hall to the small room where the main part of the heater was located. “Heya, you rang?” Red leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets as he looked at you, a grin on his face that made his gold tooth glint in the light.

“Could you take a look at this thing for me? If you can fix it I’ll be eternally grateful to you.” You ask as you rub your arms in the chill of the house, Red eyeing you with a gleam in his socket.

“Eternally grateful huh? Heh. Well guess I’ll have to get to work then.” He winked, making you blush as he shirked off his jacket, hanging it on the door handle and grabbing his tool box from around the corner, immediately getting to work on your heater, brows knitted in concentration. 

You on the other hand were freezing. So you grabbed a large comfortable blanket and wrapped yourself up in it, walking past Red who was hard at work, your heart fluttering for a moment as you watched the subtle movements of his ecto flesh on his arms and another blush creeping over your cheeks, making you feel warm for a moment as you hurried away.

Hopefully he didn’t see that. You think to yourself as you move to sit in the middle of your bed, turning on the little space heater and the television while you wait for him to finish, trying to stay out of his way.

Even though you’d much rather see him working hard enough to work up a little sweat, maybe enough to make him take off his shirt, you thought to yourself, glancing down the hall, hearing the skeleton curse at something a soft smile coming to your face. 

You blinked at the thought you’d just had. Where in the hell did that come from? You shake your head and try to focus on the television show, but with every noise coming just down the hall you find yourself looking down there towards him.

You’re warm and it isn’t just because of the little heater as you take a deep breath, catching a glimpse of fabric being tossed into the hallway…it’s his shirt…A bright flush colors your cheeks and chest. Damnit. 

There was no way he was some sort of mind reader was he? Skeletons didn’t have that kind of magic…right? No. That would be absolutely ridiculous. You force yourself to turn your attention to the television although they might as well all be speaking a foreign language because your mind can only focus on one word. Shirt. Red’s shirt, sitting in a heap in your hallway all innocent and harmless…and capturing all your attention.

You tried to focus on your breathing, maybe that would help take your mind off of the damn thing. And off of what Red looked like without it on, red ecto body that looked both soft and full of potential strength, the subtle movements of his muscles underneath of the soft layer of…You shake your head trying to snap yourself out of it. 

Nope. No. Okay, you’re fine now. You tell yourself as you clear your throat, you’re not thinking at about how you want him to…NO. You shiver slightly, yelping in surprise as you hear him clear his throat in your doorway.

“All done. Might take a minute to heat up though.” He smirked at you, crossing his arms across his bare chest. “G-great. Thanks.” You mutter lamely working up a shaky smile. “You sill cold?” He asked, coming further into the bedroom which made your cheeks flush a deeper shade. 

“Yeah a little bit.” You replied with a shrug, trying to play it cool. The bed dipped and the only part of your brain that seemed to be able to form proper words started screaming “ _OH MY GOD HE’S ON MY BED WITHOUT A SHIRT! BED! NO SHIRT! BED! WITH YOU!”_

Red grabbed the blanket from you, sitting behind you and pulling you into his lap, wrapping the blanket around the both of you, his strong arms pulling you against his bare chest and resting his chin on your shoulder.

You sat stock still against him, your heart racing wildly against your rib cage, trying not to think about the fact his chest was pressed against your back, his hands splayed over your sides. “You can relax ya know. I ain’t gonna bite…unless you ask nicely.” He chuckled, the sound rumbling through your back as he blew in your ear making you gasp softly. 

Red nipped at your ear lobe, making you moan softly, your hands covering your mouth instantly. “Well this got a lot more interestin’.” He chuckled, running his hands over your stomach, one reaching up and tilting your head to the side so he could kiss the space where your shoulder and throat met, sending a chill up your spine.

Did…did he just? He kissed you. Oh man…you were sure that he could hear your heart pounding against your rib cage. It was the loudest thing in the room it would be hard not to hear the damn thing. 

Well…if he was going to play this game…You wriggled against his lap slowly, hearing a soft intake of breath coming from the skeleton. You moved again, your ass rubbing against his lap tantalizingly. 

“Babe…Ya keep that up and I might have to do somethin’ about it…” He breathed, arms tightening a little bit around your waist. You heard the slight bit of challenge in his tone and your lips twitched into a little smirk. 

You never were the type to run away from a challenge. Very deliberately, you rolled your hips against him hearing him groan softly at your ear, the sound sending a tingle down into the pit of your stomach.

“Ya asked for it sweetheart…” He tangled his fingers in your hair, pulling your head to the side as he licked the length of your throat, his free hand snaking down between your thighs and rubbing against you over your clothes, your hand going to grab his wrist as he nipped at your throat, rocking his hips against your back slowly. 

Your breath hitched in your throat as you moved against his hand. “Ya want more babe? Ya gotta ask me all nice like.” He rumbled as he pressed his fingers against your core, feeling you up from over your pants, a keening sound escaping your lips at the sensation.

“Please…” You asked and that was all he needed as he rolled you over onto your stomach on the bed, the skeleton getting off the bed and grabbing the tops of your pants, pulling them down before you even had a chance to do anything. Red leaned over you, fingers probing at your entrance, his teeth nipping at your ear lobe with a low growl.

You felt his fingers breach your entrance, a gasping moan escaping your lips as he started pumping them in and out of you, his free hand reaching under you and slipping under your shirt, palming your chest, fingers pinching your nipple. 

You bucked into his hands in surprise, making Red chuckle in amusement as he pumped faster into you. Holy hell…this was…You couldn’t help the moan as his fingers curled up inside of you, brushing against that sensitive spot.

“Damn babe…already so wet…You weren’t sitting here thinkin’ about me this whole time were ya?” He asked teasingly and a blush colored your skin as his eye lights looked into yours. 

“N-no…?” It didn’t mean to come out as a question, regardless he chuckled, cutting off whatever excuse you were going to make with his mouth, kissing you deeply.

In the back of your head you heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and then something hot and hard pressing against your entrance, replacing his fingers. You pulled away with a gasp as his cock pushed through your walls slowly.

“Fuck sweetheart…so tight…” He hissed as he pushed further into you until he bottomed out against you, eye lights looking down at you as you adjusted to his size, squirming as you begged him to move. 

Red pulled back, thrusting into you hard and fast with a soft growl as you arched off the bed with a keening moan, your hands reflexively gripping his arms as he braced himself above you, fingers digging into his ecto flesh.

His shaft pounded into you relentlessly, driving you fast towards the crest of your climax, your body flushed and hot as he slammed into your core. You couldn’t help the cries of pleasure as you felt him hit deep, pounding against your bundle of nerves. 

“Oh shit! Fuck please! Right there! Oh god Red!” You cried out, Red groaning as you clamped down on his thick cock, your climax hitting hard as you arched your back. “Shit babe-Hnnnnngh!!” He cursed as he thrust wildly deep inside of your walls. Heat filled you up inside as he came, a long groan coming from above you as you both rode out your highs.

“Damn babe…” He breathed as he rolled off of you onto the bed trying to catch his breath. That’s when you heard the familiar sound of the heat kicking in, the sound making you giggle, Red glancing over at you with a bit of confusion. “I’m too hot now.” Red chuckled and pulled you to his side, wrapping an arm around you. “Told ya I’d keep you warm.”


	16. Blankets (Underswap Papyrus and Reader)

“At Muffet’s…TTYL” The text read as you sighed, dropping the phone onto the couch cushion next to you. This was the fourth time this week that he’d completely bailed on your plans to hang out together. 

Even for him this was a bit of dick move as you angrily flipped through the channels for something to watch. You muttered under your breath about how rude the skeleton was being, telling yourself how much you’d like to scrub that dumb look off his face the next time you saw the chain smoking jerk which at this rate seemed to be never since he spent all of his free time with Muffet.

As if on cue you saw a commercial for her bar and you huffed angrily. Of course. You sighed, glaring at the screen in irritation as if the spider monster could actually see it, which she obviously couldn’t. 

You knew that. The commercial focused on her and she gave her familiar laugh, winking at the camera and you flopped over on the couch with a groan. You weren’t even watching the show that had popped up on t.v. your thoughts a little preoccupied as to why Stretch spent so much time over at Muffet’s. Maybe they’re just really good friends? You thought, another thought quickly taking hold. Maybe they’re dating?

You blinked at the thought, it made a certain kind of sense at least. But that didn’t mean that it hurt any less. You’d held the biggest torch for the skeleton for ages now. 

And you’d been trying to get up the nerve to see where his feelings were towards you, hence why you’d been asking him to hang out so much. But now it made sense. He just wasn’t interested. You buried your face into the couch with a groan, covering your face with a blanket. 

This is it, from here on out you were just going to live under this blanket. At least here you didn’t have to think about exactly what kinds of things Muffet could do to Stretch…with her multiple arms…You groaned burrowing deeper into the blanket.

“What’re you doing under there?” A familiar voice chuckled from outside of your blanket world, making you jump in surprise. “Uhhhhmmmm…I live here now…” You responded, not moving as you heard Stretch move beside you, taking a corner of the blanket and lifting it, looking at you with an amused look on his face. 

“How’s the rent?” He asked, mouth curling up into a grin. “Atrocious…I can’t even afford furniture.” You replied, watching as he moved to lay on the couch, covering his head with the blanket, face inches away from yours as he looked at you. 

“Shouldn’t you be with her?” You ask him, hearing the tinge of jealousy in your voice and hoping that he wouldn’t notice. Stretch looked at you in confusion, raising a brow at you, his amber eye lights providing a little bit of light under the blanket.

“Who?” He asked, resting his head on his arms, watching you curiously. “Your girlfriend. Muffet. You know the spider lady you’re always ditching me for?” Stretch’s brow ridges knitted in confusion for a moment as he let your words sink in. 

After a moment he gave his trademark chuckle, shaking his head at you. “I’m not dating Muffet. I’m not dating anyone. At least not yet.” He winked, making you blush. Did it get hotter under this blanket or was it just you?

“Wait who’re you dating? I mean, like you know because I’m just curious.” You sputtered far less confidently than you’d intended. Stretch moved a little closer to you, faces so close you could feel his breath rush across your cheeks, his mouth so close to yours. 

“Well you, you dork.” He winked, a blush rushing across your cheeks as you looked at him with wide eyes. “Me?” You asked, blinking slowly as he chuckled again.

“Unless you have an identical twin roommate living in your blanket apartment, yes you. Do you want to be my girl?” He asked and you blinked at him, his eye lights watching you through half lidded sockets, amusement in them as he waited for you to understand what he’d said.

He blinked slowly, the action kicking your brain into functioning again. “Wait what?” You asked him, making him chuckle again. “You heard me. You, me, together. You’d be my girlfriend and I’d be your boyfriend.” He spoke softly, completely amused by you.

“Sound good?” He asked, waiting for you to fully process it as the blush crept over your cheeks. “Yeah. Sounds great.” You replied lamely, mentally kicking yourself for the lack of smoothness that he seemed to possess. 

“Great. Now I can do this.” He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, catching you off guard before he pulled away, winking at you and exiting the blanket apartment, leaving you surprised and confused.

“Come on. I brought dinner.” He tickled your feet as he passed. “I…what?” You shook your head as everything started to hit you. Stretch lifted the blanket up and smiled at you, “I said I brought dinner. Is the blanket sound proof? If so that could prove useful in the bedroom.” He wriggled his brows suggestively and chuckled as you blushed furiously.

“Come on you dork. Let’s eat.” He nodded towards the take out bags sitting on the coffee table with a set of plates and silverware. “It’s a stay at home date.” 

You sat up and looked at him in bewilderment as he took a seat next to you on the couch, putting the foods on the plates in front of you. As you started eating it began to sink in that you had actually just agreed to be Stretch’s girlfriend. How the hell did that happen…


	17. Starstruck (Mettaton and Reader)

Oh, how Mettaton loved the roar of the crowd. He stood just off stage, waiting for just the right time to make his entrance. He could hear the crowd screaming, “MTT! MTT! MTT!” He closed his eyes and just basked in the adoration he could feel even off stage. He heard his cue, making his way to under the stage where a small elevator would bring him up in all of his glory, lights, camera, action.

The crowd absolutely erupted into cheers as the lights flashed on him, his voice running over the hundreds of people in that perfect note. It was like every other show, the fans screaming out to every song, excited and filled with that delicious energy. 

His mechanical eye grazed through the sea of faces, each of them reaching out for him around the stage when he landed on you. 

He almost missed a beat, almost but since he’s a professional he was able to continue flawlessly. His soul hummed inside his mechanical body, his exposed eye locking with yours unintentionally.

He didn’t normally lock eyes with anyone on stage, but something about you…something called out to his soul. He could see you singing along with him, your lips moving perfectly to the words, the lights were doing wonders to your eyes. 

Mettaton walked to where you were, reaching down to pull you up on stage, something he never did. He loved his spot light and didn’t want to share it most of the time, especially not with a stranger but that special something about you…

And that’s when he heard you singing. It was…mesmerizing as he held the mic between the both of you, in perfect harmony. It made his soul hum inside the container excitedly. 

Oh, what glorious sound you made. He found himself wanting to hear more of it as you smiled happily at him, the lights from the stage lighting the depths of your eyes like stars he wanted to get lost in. It was absolutely euphoric.   
  


You didn’t seem at all affected by his fame, or being on stage in front of everyone, in fact it seemed as though you thrived on it as much as he did. From the moment he pulled you on stage you changed from just another face in the crowd to a star as he handed the mic to you, letting you take over his finishing solo. 

And oh, did you deliver! For the first time he felt more than happy to let someone take over the spot light for once as the crowd cheered for you. It was a music all its own to hear your voice easily move through the complicated notes as you finished strong and wonderful. 

You’d stolen the show…and something else. He came up, applauding as you turned to hand him back the microphone, a flush across your cheeks from perhaps the exhilaration, from embarrassment? No, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, not about that amazing performance you just gave. 

There never could be. He opened the compartment where his soul was housed, feeling it pulse in excitement as he handed it to you, your fingers wrapping around it gingerly and holding it close to your chest as you looked at him with those starry eyes.

“You’ve captured my heart Darling! Better keep it safe!” He winked and you nodded, your fingers sending riveting chills through your body in response as you held it close, protectively. He helped you back down into the crowd who was eating it up.

No doubt they thought it was some sort of accessory and a small part of him worried that you would think so too but as he looked back down at you he knew he had made a good choice. 

You brought the precious Soul to your lips, and whispered into it, the words reverberating through him like a rush of electricity. “Thank you…I will cherish this…” He continued with the show, always watching you from the corner of his eyes, the ever present faint sound of your voice singing along with him bringing him to a state that he’d never thought possible.

It was as though the music had always been muted and now he could hear everything in crisp clarity. It was indescribable as he moved through the sets with practiced ease. He could feel your Soul spark against his as you held it to your chest, sending a thrilling jolt through him that he’d never felt before. 

All too soon the last encore faded through the crowd, the sound of applause and cheers reverberating throughout the arena as he took his bows, thanking them all for coming.

He stepped off stage with the rest of his band mates, one of which was his cousin who worked the music. “Hey Blooky? Could you do me a favor?” Mettaton asked the shy ghost who nodded, fading off to do his request as the robot made his way out towards his private bus, completely decked out with all the luxuries per his request.

No one was to disturb him after a show but there was one, that precious one whom his Soul thrummed eagerly. It was agonizing waiting for you, feeling his Soul tenderly held in your hands, feeling your thumb rub agonizingly delicious circles that sent his circuits reeling. 

Oh darling, if you kept that up…he breathed, sensing that you were starting to make your way towards him once again. Napstablook guiding you through the crowds and the security he could feel your nervousness through the connection and tried to send you some measure of comfort.

He moaned as you gave a gentle squeeze, the sensation making him close his eyes and buck his hips. Oh darling…please…hurry. He felt you come closer to the bus, standing up and throwing open the door to see you standing there with Napstablook, holding his Soul tenderly against your chest, and yet all he could see was how the night sky sparkled in your eyes, the soft curve of your lips as they parted into a sweet smile at the sight of him.

“Thanks Blooky, I think I can take it from here. Now darling, won’t you come on in?” He stepped aside, letting you walk in and closing the door behind the two of you, feeling you get nervous again as he moved to the couch, gesturing for you to take a seat.

“Don’t worry love, I only wanted to discuss a couple of things with you.” He tried to soothe your nervousness with a charming grin, and you let out a sweet-sounding giggle. “You have an amazing voice, absolutely beautiful. And the stage loves you.” 

Oh, love if only you could tell how quickly I’m falling in love with you right now…He sees that sweet flush on your cheeks at his words and you quickly turn humble saying that you’re nothing special, your voice is nowhere near as good as his is.

But he can’t stand hearing that, no matter how adorable you look while saying it because it simply isn’t true. “Darling, I wouldn’t give my Soul to just anyone. You are so incredibly special.” He watches as you look down at the slowly pulsing Soul, realizing that you are in fact holding the real one and the look is so precious he wants to smother you right then and there.

But he doesn’t want to frighten you off, not when the possibility of so much more is on the table. You apologize and carefully move to hand it back, so tender, so careful, his Soul can hardly take it. 

“No need to apologize love, you’ve taken good care of it. Besides I didn’t want someone as special as yourself to just wander off into the night before I got a chance to see you again. And of course, make an offer.” You look up at him, his fingers wrapped around yours, holding his thrumming Soul between you.

“Join me. I want you. I want your voice and your beautiful Soul on my band, I want to hear your voice. The world deserves to hear you like I hear you. I need to keep hearing the music in your voice and I need to see the stars in your eyes. It is the most…the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” 

The blush deepens on your cheeks, and oh those lips. How he wants to feel those lips on his. How he longs to hear just how many more sounds he can tease from those vocal chords of yours. It’s so strong the urge you can feel it through his Soul in your palm. Your own Soul reacting with an eagerness that begs to be expressed.

He sees the moment that your innocent seeming gaze turns dark and lustful, the moment your Soul reacts to his and he can feel it. The desire, the wanting. He takes his Soul and puts it back safely inside of its container, reaching and grabbing your face, pulling you to him to feel those luscious lips against his. 

Oh, stars you taste even better than he imagined. Even safely tucked away he can feel your Souls thrum wildly in response to the kiss, the spark igniting between you like a wildfire.

His circuits are whirring and humming with electricity as he pulls you towards him, your body straddling his waist as his hands caress your curves, every dip, every single inch of you he wants, needs to feel.

For once he wants to worship someone else, not just anyone, he wants to worship you, make you feel as he felt standing on that stage listening to that voice. He’s made short work of your clothes, that amazingly adorable flush reaching over your chest as he takes the sight of you in above him. 

“Oh yes darling…look at you, you amazingly beautiful creature.” He breathes and you move to cover yourself, feeling embarrassed but he only pulls you towards him, lavishing you with kisses as he flips you over onto your back, leaving kisses down your chest, your stomach that trail to between your thighs, a soft musical moan escaping your lips as he takes that first tantalizing taste of you. Oh, love you have no idea what you’re doing to him right now.

He licks you with a hunger that he can’t explain. Those beautiful notes escaping your lips as he drives you to new heights. He tastes you as you come suddenly, a humming vibrating in pleasure at your core as you see him move above you, licking his lips and you tell him you need more, you practically beg him and he’s more than happy to comply as he closes the distance between you once more, the sound of his boots softly hitting the carpeted floor of the bus, the soft sound of a zipper coming undone.

He quickly sheds his skin-tight pants as he positions himself at your entrance. “Oh darling…” He breathes as he penetrates you slowly, a long moan escaping your mouth as he sheathes himself within fully. You can hear the mechanical purr of satisfaction as he lavishes your skin with more tender kisses.

Oh stars…those sounds you’re making as he begins to move within you…they’re enough to nearly make him come undone. His Soul pulses in time with yours as you arch into him, begging him to move faster. Anything for you darling. Anything. 

Just keep singing those melodies and he’ll be your willing slave. He thrusts into you, making your cries escalate oh so deliciously to his ears. He lifts you up, walking the both of you towards the large bed in the back, the colorful lights making your eyes look like they hold an entire universe within them as you straddle him again. He wants to see you in your glory, his lap a stage for you to perform for him as he leans back to watch the magic that is you.

Your body moves on his, his hands splayed over your rear as you move, your moans music to his ears. You ride him and he is transfixed with every subtle movement of your skin, your muscles, but most of all the music your lips are making just for him. 

He’s so close, so tantalizingly close, and he can feel you are too as you toss your head back, the stars in your eyes exploding as you reach your climax, the sight of your bliss driving him over the edge soon after. 

You ride out your high, leaning over him as you bask in the sweet afterglow of completion. Mettaton can see the slow transition back to your previous self as you smile down at him softly. A smile he can’t help but return and then cover with a kiss. The music will never sound the same again.


	18. Breakup Part One (Stretch and Reader)

You stared out the window, rain streaming down the pane of glass in tiny rivers. The house seemed so quiet these days. So…empty. It wasn’t like it used to be even a couple months ago when things were right. 

The music played softly in the back ground, only adding to the hollow feeling you had in your chest. Stretch and you had split. He’d moved out and you just couldn’t stand the silence, the lack of his cigarette smoke curling around, his soft chuckles as he would annoy you with really bad puns.

But it was better this way. He seemed more interested in spending all of his gold and his time over at Muffet’s instead of actually listening to what you had to say or spending time with you or even working on the problems the two of you had. He would do things differently for a few days and then revert back to his usual lazy self. Still, you missed him coming around.

There was a soft knock on the front door, forcing you out of your thoughts as you turned towards the door, an all too familiar song coming on as you get up to open the door.

_“Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget? Did you forget about me?”_

Your brows furrowed into a frown as you opened the door to see Stretch standing there, orange hoodie damp from the rain, his cigarette smoke curling around his head as he leaned against the wall on the small covered porch.

_“Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside?_

_Now I’m left to forget about us”_

“Hey.” He looked at you and you rolled your eyes, starting to close the door when he grabbed it, holding it open. “Whoa, just wait a sec will ya? I wanna talk alright?” You sighed, leaning up against the door and crossing your arms over your chest. He breathes a sigh of relief, idly scratching his chest like he did whenever he was uncomfortable in a situation.

_“But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can’t forget it”_

“Ok, look I’m really sorry about how we left things. I been doin’ a lot of thinking and…” Stretch focused his amber eye lights on you, looking more sincere than you’d seen him in ages but still it hurt. “I know I didn’t pay attention to things like I should’ve. I should’ve stayed home more often and listened to what you had to say.” Part of you wanted to just give in to him right then and there. 

To let him inside and let it go back to the way it used to be but the other part…the other part knew it would only be a matter of time before he’d go right back to the old ways.

“No. No Stretch I can’t keep doing this. You say this every single time! And then you’re back at Muffet’s completely ignoring everything I have to say. You are so predictable and I can’t…I just can’t…” The tears started to rise and you started to close the door on him, not wanting him to see you crying.

_“So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don’t forget_

_Don’t forget”_

Stretch held the door open, using his body to keep you from closing it on him. “I mean it this time! I swear! I know I don’t deserve it but please just give me another chance to make it right?” You shook your head, trying to push him out but he was always stronger than you and didn’t even budge.

“No! I’ve given you hundreds of chances to fix it! And you never do! It’s always the same! Just go! GO!” You cried, angry that he wasn’t leaving, that he was making it a hundred times harder on you like he always did.

_“We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even ore in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won’t forget_

_I won’t forget_

_About us”_

“I’m not leaving! Not until you hear me out! I love you! God damnit do I love you! I can’t sleep, I can barely eat and every single day I walk by your house and I just want to come home!” The tears streamed down your face as you slammed against the door, trying to push him out, trying so hard to do what you knew was right for you for once.

The storm outside only raged on, adding to the intense emotions you were feeling. You were angry and sad and frustrated.  Why couldn’t he just leave you alone so you could get over him already? “LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY STRETCH! IT’S OVER! JUST GO! GET OUT!” You screamed.

_“But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a son_

_You can’t forget it._

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can’t forget it.  
At all” _

Your eyes met his, you could see the tears in his own sockets as the two of you stared at one another. All the memories you had together, the good and the bad passed between you in that stare. You wanted him to force himself inside to grab you up and hold you close.

But as you looked at him you could see him sink a little bit. He nodded to himself, “Yeah. Okay.” He sighed, stepping out so you could slam the door behind him. You fell against the door, sobbing as you heard Stretch move off the porch.

_“And at last_

_All the pictures have been have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we’ve learned_

_I won’t forget_

_Please don’t forget about us”_

You curled up on the floor, your heart aching as you listened to the words of the music, remembering everything that the two of you had been through. Over the rain and the music you heard the familiar sound of Stretch taking one of his short cuts away from your house. The sound reverberating through you like the final nail in the coffin of your relationship.

_“But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won’t sing along_

_You’ve forgotten_

_About us_

_Don’t forget”_


	19. Breakup Part Two (Stretch and Reader)

It’d been a couple of months since that last night Stretch had ended up at your place asking for you to come back. You’d finally managed to get over most of the sadness and now you were able to move on with your life again.

It was still rough some days, like when your anniversary came and went and you had spent the night in front of your television watching crappy rom coms until you ran out of ice cream and went to bed. 

So now a couple months later you’ve found yourself standing in line at a coffee shop you used to go to but couldn’t remember why you stopped going, patiently waiting for your turn. And when the next person in line opens his mouth that’s when you remember why you stopped going.

“Hey can I get a large black coffee?” Stretch’s voice asked the barista and you had to take a steadying breath. You hadn’t seen him since the break up. He grabbed his coffee and paid, starting to walk back out when he did a double take and stopped. 

“Hey.” He smiled softly, looking at you as you smiled politely back at him. “Hey. Long time no see.” He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, not looking as if he was going to keep walking.

“Yeah. You look great. I mean you always look great but…shit…” His cheeks flushed and you couldn’t help but give him a little chuckle. 

“Welcome, what can I get for you today?” The barista asked you and before you can order, Stretch has given her your usual order, surprising you that he remembered to begin with and then further surprising you that he paid for it. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” You said softly and he shrugged with a faint orange flush to his cheek bones.

“It’s no big deal. You got time to catch up for a bit? I mean if you want to.” He asked and you thought for a moment, waiting for your drink to be ready. “Uhm yeah sure. I’ve got some time to kill.” The barista handed you your drink and you followed Stretch to a window seat, eyes widening as he pulled out your chair for you. 

“Alright so what the hell did you do with the real Stretch?” You quirked a brow up at him and he chuckled as he sat across from you.

“Still me. Just hopefully being a little better than before. So how’ve you been?” He asked as you took a sip of your drink. The two of you talked a bit, idle chit chat about what’s been going on. 

It was so strange at how comfortable it felt being around him again. You even found yourself laughing a bit at his jokes. It was so nice. “Hey I gotta head into work but I’d really like to take you out to dinner later if you’re free?” You blushed a little bit, surprised yet again that he was actually going to work. Maybe he’d really changed these last few months.

“Sure. Just text me whenever you’re ready and I’ll come get you.” Stretch chuckled and shook his head, holding out a pair of car keys. “No worries. I’ll pick you up. See you about seven thirty?” You nodded and waved at him as he left, feeling a little confused as to how you’d gotten into this situation. 

You went through your day, actually looking forward to your date with him later tonight. When you got home you quickly showered, found a nice outfit and was fidgeting, waiting for 7:30 to come around and hoping that he would actually show up on time.

Right on time you heard the knocking on the front door. When you opened it you saw Stretch standing there with a small bouquet of your favorite flowers, surprising you yet again that he’d remembered. 

“I remembered you really liked these and so I thought you might like them.” He blushed, handing them to you, watching you move into the kitchen and put them into a vase.

“Thank you. They’re really pretty.” You smiled softly as you came back to the front door, locking up behind you as he placed a hand on your lower back, walking you to the small car parked out front.

“I’m glad you like them. I hope you’re hungry.” He smiled, opening the car door for you, the perfect gentleman. The night was…perfect. He was fully interested in what you had to say, invested in the conversation more than you’d ever seen him.

It was like he’d completely changed these last few months like he’d taken everything you’d complained about and just…fixed it. The two of you walked up to your front door laughing and having a good time. “So, would you like to come in for a bit?” You asked, holding open the door for him, catching him off guard.

“Really? I mean yeah I’d love to.” He smiled as he walked in, making himself comfortable as you got out the coffee cups and putting on the decaf. He walked up behind you and leaned against the counter, watching you with that look of adoration he’d had on his face all night. 

It made you feel as if there was no one else in the world for him. “I’ve missed you.” You blurted, turning to him and he smiled at you. “I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I was such a jerk. I really want to be better. I’m trying to be better.” 

You stepped up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and standing on your tip toes, closing the distance between you in a soft kiss. “I know. How about we start over then? Fresh and new.” You asked and he kissed you again. “I’d love that.”


	20. Undertale Sans and Frisk

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Several voices screamed out at once as Frisk walked through her front door, making her jump in surprise while everyone from the Underground jumped out from various hiding places. 

Frisk laughed as her adopted parents wrapped her up in a huge hug, quickly followed by Papyrus who nearly broke her back with his strong embrace. She went around the room getting congratulations from everyone, Mettaton and Napstablook turning up the music and getting the party started.

On the whole Frisk was having a good time, Toriel had made her favorite cake, Papyrus and the others had done such a nice job with the decorations, the music was great. 

But eventually she had to excuse herself for a moment, taking her drink and ducking out unseen into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She took a breath and relaxed a little bit. It wasn’t that she didn’t like being around the group but sometimes they could get a little overwhelming.

Between Asgore telling everyone about her embarrassing childhood stories and Toriel eyeing her with those eyes of judgment for every drink she poured even though she was 24 years old. 

Taking another drink she set it on the edge of her night stand, flopping onto the bed with a sigh. She just needed a few minutes to regain her composure and then she’d go back out there, and by the sounds of things she could tell everyone was still having a good time, not noticing that she’d gone off.

“Thought you’d be in here.” Sans’s sudden appearance made her jump in surprise, a smile at her lips as she tossed one of her pillows at him, the skeleton deftly avoiding it, letting it thump softly to the floor. 

“You’re gonna have to work on your aim.” He chuckled moving to sit down next to you on the bed. “You doing okay?” He asked, leaning back on his elbows and looking down at her with a soft grin that made her heart flutter in her chest.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just needed a bit of space from the gang. It’s not like I don’t love them it’s just…” Sans chuckled, nodding in understanding. “Yeah I get it. They can get pretty out of hand sometimes.”

There was a change of music outside the door and the tell tale sound of Mettaton and Papyrus singing at the tops of their lungs which made the both of them chuckle. “They’re gonna be at that for a bit. Wanna just chill in here?” Frisk nodded, re positioning on the bed so Sans could lay down next to her.

He yawned and stretched out beside her, both of them looking up at her ceiling idly. Frisk couldn’t help the blush that came when his fingers brushed against hers on the bed. 

“So what if I told you that I’ve been in love with you since I was like eleven?” She asked, completely caught off guard by her own words as Sans went still next to her. “You have?” He asked softly, turning to look over at her and she avoided his gaze, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. 

“Yeah…I-I mean you know…You’re awesome and at first it was like a really big crush but-“ Frisk was cut off as Sans rolled over to his side, cupping her cheek and kissing her suddenly.

She hesitated a moment before kissing him back, leaning into the kiss as Sans moved closer to her on the bed. He pulled away slightly as she looked up at him. 

“You know you could’ve said so sooner. Would’ve saved us a lot of trouble.” He grinned, and she pulled him back down for another kiss, hitching one of her legs over his hip as he rolled over on top of her, hands running down her sides.

The music thumped outside her room, everyone still enjoying themselves as Sans pushed her further up the bed, kissing down her throat as she gasped softly.

His fingers running up under her shirt, grazing against her skin, sending goosebumps as he pressed against her. Frisk wanted to feel more, to have his arms wrapped around her, all of her feelings having rushed to the surface all at once as she grabbed at him desperately. 

Sans pushed up her shirt, mouth moving down over her chest, kissing slowly as his hands roamed over the front of her bra, pulling the fabric down to expose her breasts as he used his tongue to lick at her skin, making her moan softly.

Frisk could feel something hard press up against her sending her heart into her throat as Sans suckled on her nipple, rolling the nub against his teeth as he groaned against her, hips moving against her slowly.

“Sans…hahh…” She breathed as she brought his face back up to hers, her body hot and flustered, sliding off his jacket from his shoulders while he pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside, making short work of the rest of their clothes, not caring about the fact there were other people in the house as they became wrapped up in their own little world.

Sans fingers slipped between her folds, making her moan softly as he pumped into her, kissing her passionately. “You’re so wet…stars Frisk…” He breathed against her lips as she reached between them, wrapping her fingers around his hard shaft, positioning him at her entrance.

“Please…Sans…I want you so bad…” She begged as he slowly slipped the head of his cock inside of her slowly, moving inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of her, a long breathy groan mingled with her soft gasp as he slowly began to move. 

Frisk wrapped her arms around him, fingers brushing against his spine making him shiver as he thrust faster into her, the sounds of the party drowning out their sounds of passion easily.

Sans thrust harder into here, feeling her tighten around him, her breathy moans and keening whimpers as she tried to keep as quiet as possible driving him further over the edge. 

Frisk moaned his name, begging for him not to stop as she felt her climax reaching its peak, biting down on his shoulder to muffle her cry as she came, hearing him growl as he filled her up with his hot seed.

He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, caressing her skin, exploring all of her curves as they rode out their highs, oblivious to the door closing again quietly.

“Is she alright?” Asked Alphys quietly when Mettaton turned back from the door, a smirk on his face, hearing the soft click of the lock. “Oh darling she is more than alright. But I think she’s calling it a night.” 

Alphys frowned at the robot in confusion as he walked away silently chuckling to himself and shaking his head.


	21. Underfell Sans and Reader

Red playfully nudges your side as the two of you sat on the couch. He’s bored. Just sitting there watching television like you guys did every night. 

Besides, seeing you all curled up like that on the edge of the couch, wearing a low-cut tee shirt and skin-tight shorts just made him want to have an excuse to touch you. 

At first you ignore him, just watching the show when he poked at you several more times to get your attention.

“You want something?” You asked, looking over at him a little irritated at your show being interrupted. He grins over at you, the only warning you get before he’s on top of you, wrestling to get you pinned.

This wasn’t the first time he’d instigated an impromptu wrestling match between the two of you and you both enjoyed getting out some of the pent up energy that comes with hanging around the house all the time. 

Red grunts as you knee him in the chest, his eye lights sparking with mischief, a faint flush on his cheekbones as the two of you tussled on the couch, he loved hearing your little noises that you made trying to escape his grip.

He reaches up to grip your wrist, accidentally grabbing a small chunk of your hair, pulling it sharply. He hears a loud gasp and looks down at you, pulling away thinking that he’d gone a little too far, a little too rough with you and opening his mouth the give an apology. 

Red blinks and the next thing he knows you’ve managed to roll him off the couch onto the floor, legs straddling his hips, fingers gripping the front of his jacket tight, drawing him closer to you. 

A flush of magic rushes over his bones at the look in your eyes as your faces are inches apart from one another. Holy fuck…that lustful look in your eyes has his soul pounding against his rib cage.

“Do that again…” You whisper, Red’s tongue running over his sharp teeth as he tangles his fingers at the nape of your neck. “Don’t have to ask me twice babe.” He breathed, pulling your head back sharply as you let out a sharp gasp, Red’s tongue tracing the line of your exposed throat, tasting your skin greedily. 

Your hands grip the front of his jacket, pulling you close as he sits you up on his lap on the floor, hands snaking up your shirt, pulling the fabric over your head and tossing it aside.

He grips your hair tight with one hand while the other undoes the back of your bra, his sharp fangs nipping at your throat making you moan softly, your hips moving instinctively on his lap.

He growled at the friction, magic already pooled and straining against his shorts. With a quick movement he’s flipped you over onto your stomach, fingers pulling off your shorts and panties in one fell motion, something hard and thick pressing up between your ass cheeks as he leaned over you, breath rushing over the back of your neck. 

“You ready baby?” He breathed, lifting your hips, the tip of his thick shaft brushing against your slick entrance.

His hand grips your hair tight, pulling your head back almost painfully as he licks the side of your throat, nipping at your ear lobe, as he teasingly brushes against you. 

“Just fuck me Red…fuck me please…” He slammed into you, a long groan coming from his parted teeth while you let out a loud moan, eyes wide in surprise as he paused to let you adjust to his size and girth. Damn you felt so good! So fucking tight around him!

With a growl he began to move, one hand on your hip, the other tangled in your hair as he thrust into your hot center. Your moans only spurred him on, breathy and lustful as he pounded you into the floor. 

He felt you tighten around him, a growl of pleasure rumbling through him from above you. Fuck you were so tight…those sounds you’re making are driving him crazy…with every thrust he can feel you push back onto him, driving him further into you. 

You feel his grip tighten on your hair, pulling your head back sharply, the pain and pleasure mixing and driving you over the edge as you climaxed around him. “Shit babe! Holy fuck I’m gonna-nnnggh!!” 

Your walls clamped tight around him, sending him over the crest of his own climax hard as he came deep inside of you, your juices running down the inside of your thighs, mixing with his as he rode out the tail end of his high, forehead pressed against the space between your shoulders. Red kissed your skin tenderly, hands running over your body lightly as he remained inside of you, reveling in the sensation.

Red gripped your hair, gently pulling your face to the side as he kissed you deeply, still buried inside of you. “I like this new wrestling technique sweet heart…think we should totally do it again sometime…” He breathed against your lips which pulled up into a smirk as you moved to lay on your back under him.

“Now’s a good time.” You pulled the chuckling skeleton on top of you in a lengthy kiss…


	22. Underfell Sans and Reader

You collapsed into the white powdery snow, breathing ragged as you clutched your side. You should’ve done better to avoid Edge…he was way stronger than you thought. You could hear frantic foot falls crunching towards you as a pair of hands turned you over. 

Red hovered over you, crimson eye lights looking you over, wide and panicked. “What the hell were you thinking!? You should’ve waited for me you idiot!” He picked you up, making you cry out in pain, a fresh rush of blood gushing through your fingers that stained the pristine white of the snow falling around you.

“Yeah…He’s pretty tough…”You coughed, a mist of crimson staining his cheek bones as you tried to reach up and brush it off. Your bloodstained fingers only managed to smear it further. 

“Sorry…” You apologized weakly, breathing shallow as you winced again, every breath like breathing fire in your chest it hurt so badly. “Shut up…Just hang on a minute and I’ll get you home…Undyne can fix you back up…” He moved to try and lift you, the movement making you scream in agony, blood leaking out of your wounds in a warm rush.

Red put you back down, looking around the area in a panic, searching for anything to help move you. “Stay right here…” He ordered and you gave a choked laugh. “Sure…Not like I could move anyways…”

He didn’t hear your response as he rushed off towards the trees, the sound of wood creaking and breaking echoing in the silence of the town. You could feel it. 

That ebbing flow of your life slipping between your fingers which were growing colder with each passing moment, and none of it had to do with the cold of the snow under you. It was starting to get harder to breathe, your breaths short and shallow as you fought to keep conscious.

“Alright…here we go. We’re going to get you all patched up no problem ok sweetheart?” He came back, a large piece of bark laying at your side as a makeshift sled. He moved to grab you again but you shook your head. It was too late…

“No…Red can you just…hold me for a bit?” You asked softly, seeing his face falter. “You sure sweetheart?” he asked and you nodded, reaching up with shaking arms, tears streaming down your face as he pulled you into his lap, a cry of pain making him wince as he tried to make you comfortable.

“I’m sorry…” You started but Red only shook his head, holding you close to him as he brushed aside a stray hair from your face. “Shhhh…it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” He whispered, leaning to kiss your forehead sweetly. 

“I ca-can’t feel my legs Red…” You shivered as cold began to seep into your bones, your legs numb and your hands quickly following suit. 

“That’s okay sweetheart…I’ll carry you wherever you want to go. Plus I’ve got shortcuts so who needs to walk anywhere? It’s going to be okay…” He cupped your cheek, tears forming in his sockets as he held you close.

“It’s cold…” You shivered, your heart slowing from the blood loss, Red shrugging off his coat and covering you up with it, streaks of tears cutting through the crimson stains on his cheekbones.

“That’s because you forgot your jacket before wandering off like a damned hero. There’s a reason it’s called Snowdin.” There was a quiver in his normally strong voice, his arms wrapped around you as white became crimson.

“I-I-“ You try to speak but darkness clutches at the edges of your vision, it’s so cold. He shakes his head above you. “I know…I love you too sweetheart…Just hold on okay? Everything’ll be okay…I love you…”He leans over, pressing his forehead to yours, clutching at you as your eyes begin to close, too weak to fight it anymore.

“Please…please don’t leave me…please…” He whispered, warm tears landing on your cheeks.

But it was too late…you had already left…


	23. Underswap Stretch and Reader

You groaned as you started to move from your place on the bed. Stars your head felt like it was filled with lead…how much did you have to drink last night anyways? 

You rolled over, rubbing your face as you tried to make yourself wake up even though you wanted nothing more to slip back into that sweet abyss of sleep. Just as you were about to slip back under you heard a familiar groan from somewhere below you.

“Shiiiiiiit….” A long soft groan mimicking the absolute awfulness that you felt came from the floor, the soft clanking of bones making you knit your brows as you tried to think on who could possibly be in your room. 

That’s when your eyes slowly opened, looking around the room you slowly began to realize that you were in fact, not in your room. A dingy orange hoodie wrapped around you and an ash tray was sat on the night stand next to you, clues as to who actually used this room.

A long fingered bony hand reached over the edge of the bed, shortly followed by a grimacing skeleton face who looked as miserable as you felt. “Stretch?” You asked in confusion as his dim amber eye lights flicked lazily up to you laying on his bed. 

“You’re in my bed…” He frowned, rubbing his skull as the two of you tried to figure out just how you ended up here. He sat up a little bit more, revealing his exposed rib cage, a familiar piece of fabric clasped around his chest.

“Is that…my bra?” You asked, sitting up and looking down at Stretch who looked at you like you were speaking a whole other language before following your gaze to the black bra on his chest.

“What the…?” He picked at the fabric, trying to reach around and get the clasps in the back, his gaze moving over you. “Where are your pants?” He stopped trying to take of the bra as his gaze lingered on your exposed thighs, a faint flush of orange coloring his cheekbones.

Now it was your turn to blush as you tried to cover up your legs under the blankets. “What happened last night?” He asked, averting his gaze slightly as you managed to cover up a little bit but the flush remained. You shook your head as you sat up a little on the bed.  

“I’m not really sure, I remember you started up a truth or dare thing and then someone thought it’d be a good idea to add drinking to the mix and then it’s just pieces…” You looked over at him as he thought for a moment, then his sockets went wide in shock and you knew that he’d remembered something.

“What is it?” You asked, getting little inklings of what you thought he recalled as well, a blush rushing to your cheeks. “You dared me to…well we…” He cleared his throat as a flash of what had really happened came to the front of your mind.

“Yeah…okay…cool…So we did that and that means my pants are…” Looking around you saw your pants in a heap on the floor next to the door. “So…” The two of you shared a look, feeling embarrassed before Stretch stood up, motioning for you to scoot over on the bed, puling the covers up over himself, still wearing the bra having given up trying to get it off. 

“So I guess I owe you a dinner…But honestly I’d rather just go back to bed…” He yawned and you started to get up to leave but he pulled you down next to him, curling up with you under the blankets.

“Nope. You stay too…then afterwards we go get greasy food…cool?” His sockets closed as you found yourself slipping back into the sweet embrace of sleep. “Cool…”


	24. Sai and Gaster

“Sonofa-“ I groaned, curled up in the fetal position trying to catch my breath again. I was seeing stars as the faint sunlight filtered through the ceiling of the giant chasm I’d managed to fall through. “That’ll teach me to not pay attention…” I mumbled to myself, checking over for any broken bones but aside from feeling like I’d well, fallen down a giant hole I couldn’t find anything broken. 

I’d been exploring the mountain, found a large cave with a hole in the ground and decided that it would be a good idea to try and see the bottom by leaning over the safety railing…like a moron.

I found myself in a small field of golden, sweet smelling flowers like the ones back home. All around me were tall, crumbling columns in differing stages of decay.

Getting up I dusted myself off and was just about to head towards the only exit I could find when a hand clamped over my mouth from behind darkness swallowing me up once again.

“How interesting…A fully mature human…a female…” A soft, deep voice echoed somewhere in the darkness surrounding me, the lack of light disorienting me as the darkness seemed to stretch on forever. “W-where-? Who’s there?” I called out into the darkness, hearing something moving around where my legs were.

“A viable test subject…” Something ran up the inside of my thigh, making me squeak in surprise at the sudden touch. “Whoa! What the hell!?” I tried to squirm away, the weird sense of gravity causing me to end up flailing desperately before a set of disembodied hands gripped at my wrists, stretching them above my head, another set gripping my ankles and spreading them forcefully apart as a pair of deep violet eye lights hovered above me.

“Hmmmm…elevated heart rate…expanded pupils…Perhaps I should check for injury…” The voice echoed like a whisper as a third set of hands gripped at my shirt, the fabric tearing easily as it was ripped away from my skin, a flush coming to my cheeks at being exposed. 

The violet eye lights roamed over my exposed chest while I struggled uselessly against the strong grip. “No visible injuries to the torso…” He spoke as more fabric tore, exposing my lower half for those piercing violet eye lights.

The third set of hands, long, pale white bony fingers with a hole in the palm ran over my skin, sending goosebumps in their wake as I tried desperately to escape the tight grip of my captor. 

“Let me go! What do you want from me!?” I called out to the eye lights that moved towards the space between my spread knees, gulping as they flicked to mine. “To experiment. I want to see just how much stimulation a human can take…” The eye lights moved closer, his pale skeletal face grinning down at me as his long fingers trailed down my sides.

“Before you start begging for me to finish the job.” He breathed, sending my soul into the pit of my stomach.

He chuckled, the deep vibrations rumbling in the darkness around us as his fingers moved over my exposed breasts. “Let’s start simple shall we?” He mused as a long tongue matching the color of his eye lights manifested behind his fangs, hands cupping my breasts while he leaned over and took a tentative lick at my skin. 

I found myself transfixed as he used the tip of his tongue to trace the sensitive skin around my nipple, one hand gently massaging the other, my breathing shallow. My lips parted in an attempt to tell him yet again to let me go when my breath caught in my throat, his tongue flicking against my sensitive nub suddenly while his fingers pinched the other one.

My voice caught in my throat as he rolled my nipple between his teeth, his fingers, tongue tasting my skin as I unintentionally found myself becoming aroused. “Stop…I-Ah!” I gasped as he bit down on my breast hard with a low growl that sent a tingle down my spine.

His mouth moved towards my throat, long tongue leaving a thin trail of saliva as he licked along the line of the jugular vein. “Your blood is rushing through your veins and we’ve barely begun our experiment human…How interesting…” He smirked against my skin as I tried again to protest, the only sound coming from my mouth a soft mewl as he nipped at the crook of my throat.

I pulled against the hands holding my wrists above my head, their grip tightening painfully while he fondled and groped at my chest, his mouth and tongue leaving their marks on my skin.

I tried to fight the arousal, if only to spite my captor who only seemed amused as he pulled away slightly. “Time for the next round of testing…” Fingers ran up the inside of my thighs, running over my backside, coming tantalizingly close to brushing against my entrance but always retreating to caress my skin. It wasn’t long before I found myself squirming under his touch, my body needing more friction than he was giving.

“All worked up and yet I’ve not penetrated you…seems humans are far more sensitive than I previously thought…” He chuckled as his mouth moved down over my chest, over my stomach, hovering just above my slick entrance as the multiple hands continued their groping. 

“I wonder what kind of noises you’ll make when I do this…” His tongue slipped between my folds, making a gasping moan escape from between my parted lips, back arching slightly, making my thighs want to clamp shut.

The hands held my legs still as his tongue plunged into my core, a long keening moan escaping my lips as I felt it explore from within. My heart pounded against my ribs, his tongue curling up and brushing against the bundle of nerves with the tip. 

His teeth ground against my clit as my hips bucked against his face involuntarily, moans echoing through the empty darkness. One of his hands crept up to my mouth, fingers slipping between my lips, instinctively running my tongue over his fingertips as he growled in approval against my entrance. 

The vibration made me moan around his fingers, eyes fluttering shut as I panted, feeling closer and closer to that edge only to whimper as he retreated, smirking down at me.

“Do you want more human?” He removed the fingers from my mouth, a tendril of saliva connecting them to my lips as I panted. “You’ll have to beg me for it.” He smirked and I took whatever was left of my dignity, collecting it together as I turned my head away from him, not trusting myself to speak.

“As you wish…” He continued the onslaught, bringing me close to the edge over and over again only to stop just before completion, leaving me a panting, sweating, writhing mess, tears at my eyes as he withdrew his fingers for the umpteenth time. I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to climax it was almost painful as I gave a loud keening whine.

“I’ll ask again…do you want more?” He breathed, a satisfied smirk on his face as he hovered over me. “please…” I whispered, licking my lips as I looked up at him. He leaned closer, face mere inches from mine as I felt something hot and thick press against my folds, rubbing agonizingly close against me.

“What was that?” He whispered, tip of his tongue licking my lips with a smirk. “Please! Please fuck me! Let me come…please! Fucking please! I can’t take it anymore!” I begged desperately, jerking my hips against the tip of his shaft eagerly. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He growled as he slammed into my core, making me cry out loudly. He set a relentless pace that had my head spinning as he slammed into me.

The multiple sets of hands teased and caressed at my skin as he pounded mercilessly deep inside bringing me to my climax as I cried out, clamping down on him like a vice grip, voice echoing around in the void as he quickened his pace, a long deep growl reverberating in his chest as heat filled me to the brim, bringing me over the edge for a second time while I was still going through the first one.

He licked his teeth as we rode out our climax, my body practically melting as the hands around my wrists finally released their grip, pale bruises from his fingers around my wrists coloring my skin. He didn’t pull out as he leaned over me, eye lights flickering darkly.

“Don’t relax just yet human…I’m not through running my experiments just yet…” He chuckled, the sound echoing in the void as he started moving again…


	25. Underswap Stretch and Reader

You and Stretch sat at the bar, enjoying a nice night out for once. Muffet had just delivered you another round of drinks when a monster came up and greeted Stretch with a grin. “Oh my stars! Stretch what a pleasure seeing you here!” The monster reaches out and touches his arm in a very obvious flirting motion that made you narrow your gaze.

“Oh hey! How’s it been?” Stretch grinned up at them politely, the monster taking a seat even though they weren’t invited, effectively trying to block you out from the conversation. The monster goes on and on about how good Stretch is looking these days, touching his arms and inching closer to him, legs touching. 

You keep waiting for Stretch to say something, to move away from them, literally anything that would say that you and him were together. “So, it’s really nice to meet an acquaintance of MY boyfriend!” You finally snap, moving over to Stretch’s side, wrapping your arm around his waist and kissing his cheekbone with a smile. 

The monster practically glares at you but still keeps doing what they’re doing, leaning in suggestively towards him, hand on his leg while you end up staying glued to his side, sipping at your drink. Eventually you look down and see the time, catching Stretch’s attention as he nods. 

“It was really nice seeing you, we should get a drink together some time!” The monster smirks suggestively, sending a glare your way before leaving. You grab your things and the two of you start heading towards home, walking since you weren’t all that far away from the apartment you shared.

“So they seemed nice.” You stated, eyeing him from the corner of your eye and he shrugged. “Yeah I guess so. Haven’t really seen them in a while.” He replied, lighting up a cigarette and putting his hands in his pockets. You cross your arms angrily, fully intent on giving him the silent treatment as he tries to talk to you. Stretch smirked down at you as you pout, upset that he didn’t seem to be getting why you were pissed off. 

He moved to open the door for you to the apartment and you ignore him as you toss your shoes off, throwing your coat aside angrily and flopping onto the couch in a huff. Stretch closed the door behind him and sat on the couch next to you, one arm on the back of the couch. “Hey.” He tries to get your attention but you steadfastly ignore him.

“Are you jealous? Huh? Is that what the silent treatment is about?” He asked, leaning in close to you with a smirk. “N-no! Wh-why would I be jealous of them touching on you and flirting with you?” You stutter, feeling a blush rise to your cheeks as you avoid his gaze. 

Stretch grins at you, grabbing you and pulling you into his lap. “Awwww! You are jealous! Now isn’t that just adorable…” He nuzzles the side of your face which makes a soft giggle come out despite the fact that you were still jealous. “You got all bothered by them touchin’ on me…that is so cute…” 

He kissed the side of your cheek, holding you close to him as his fingers brush against your side tickling you and making you squirm, holding back the giggles. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous…you know the only one I wanna come home to is you…” He kissed the side of your neck, tickling you and making you burst out laughing.

“Stop! Hahah! Oh my gosh stop!!” You laughed as he stopped tickling you, pulling you into an embrace and kissing your cheek. “I love you…even though your jealousy is totally unfounded…goofball.” He kissed you sweetly, turning on something for the two of you to watch.


	26. Undyne and Reader

You’d been working at the gym for only a few weeks now, it was pretty alright job. It paid the bills at least but they had you working the night shifts. It wasn’t as busy during the night so you often found yourself cleaning up the equipment, the locker rooms that sort of thing. 

The occasional customer would come in, work out for a bit, ear buds in and listening to music, leaving you alone and completely bored. The high light of your nights was when you would see the brilliant red hair of the muscular fish monster walk in through the front door, coming to the front desk to sign in.

She was always so nice to you, grinning at you with her sharp teeth, yellow eye bright whenever she greeted you. She had a tendency to stay the longest, keeping you company as she worked through just about every piece of equipment you had since nights were often very quiet.

“Hey!” The monster greeted with that familiar grin of hers as she came to the front desk. “Hi Undyne! How’s it going?” You smiled back, handing her the sign in sheet.

“Not bad. Was thinking of doing some strength training tonight. You mind spotting me on the bench? I mean if you’re not too busy?” She asked and you looked around the completely empty gym floor to make a point.

 She laughed and grabbed her bag, heading towards the locker rooms to get changed into her workout outfit. Undyne walked back out a few moments later and started doing her warm up stretches, her deep blue scales shimmering in the bright lights as her muscles rippled powerfully under the surface. 

You knew she was incredibly strong, had seen her just pile on the weights that would crush a human and lift it with little more than a soft groan of effort. You couldn’t help watching her as she moved through her warm ups, brow furrowed as she focused on not pulling anything. Sure, she had muscles but she also had one hell of an ass…You snapped right out of your thoughts in surprise.

That was…unexpected. You thought as you frowned in confusion. It was ok, right? She was attractive, you could say that and it was just an observation, nothing more. Right? You were pulled from your thoughts when Undyne called you over, standing over at the bench with a grin, red hair pulled into a high ponytail. 

She’d already put on her starting weights so she could eventually work her way up to what she normally benched as you came to stand at her head, ready to help her should she need it. “Ready?” She asked as she lay down, yellow eye staring up at you as she gripped the bar, you nod and help her lift it up as she began her work out.

You kept an eye on her while also making sure that there weren’t any other customers coming in. “You like working here?” Undyne asked as she added another set of weights, glancing over at you. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty quiet. Not too hard of a job but I kind of wished that I could get a couple of work outs in myself every now and then.” You pat your tummy with a smile that made Undyne chuckle as she began another set.

It was relatively quiet for several sets between the two of you, the upbeat music surrounding the two of you. “Just two more and you’ll beat your record! Come on!” You coaxed as she struggled with the heavy weight, sweat beading her brow, teeth clenched as she did two more, slamming the bar back down on the pegs with a relieved groan.

“You did it! That’s awesome!” You applauded happily grinning down at her as she panted from the exertion. She gave a thumb up as she tried to catch her breath, sitting up and taking a long drink from her water bottle, wiping the beads of sweat with the back of her hand from her forehead. 

“Thanks. Almost didn’t think I’d make it there for a second. Now onto legs.” She got up, stretched out her shoulders and walked over to another machine as you went about cleaning off the bench and attempting to put the weights back where they belonged.

You made idle conversation with Undyne, watching her go through the rest of her work out. When she was done she went back to shower, leaving you to wash down the rest of the equipment and eventually making your way into the lockers to get some extra towels for the front. 

That was when you accidentally turned the corner and ran into Undyne who was just coming out of the showers, the floor wet and causing the both of you to tumble to the floor. You felt Undyne’s hands instinctively cup the back of your head and your back as you hit the floor, pulling you close to her.

“I’m so sorry! I-“ You stopped as you looked up at Undyne, her red hair curled from the moisture, little droplets making her scales shimmer, her good eye looking down at you in surprise.

She was…beautiful. You felt a blush rush to your cheeks as you slowly started to realize that there was nothing more you wanted than to kiss her right then and there. You were about to saw something when Undyne closed the distance between the two of you in a heated kiss, catching you by surprise. 

She pulled away suddenly and a blush colored her cheeks as she looked down at you. “I…uh…” You grabbed her face and brought her back down for another kiss, cutting her off as she pulled you closer to her. Your heart rammed against your chest as her fingers trailed down your side, slipping up under your shirt to brush against your skin.

You gasped as she licked your lip, asking for entrance, deepening the kiss as your fingers tangled in her hair. Undyne pulled down your bra under your shirt and gripped at your breast, rubbing up against you as the heat between you escalated. 

Undyne pulled you up off the floor, picking you up and laying you down on one of the benches, kneeling between your thighs as she made quick work of your pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor, pulling you to the edge of the bench and placing one of your legs over her shoulder. You were about to say something but as soon as her tongue lapped at your entrance the only sound that came out of your mouth was a soft moan.

You gripped the bench under you, arching you back as she added one of her fingers, curling up inside of you while she gently nipped at your sensitive bundle of nerves, your breath hitching in your throat as she pumped inside of you. 

“O-oh god…Undyne…ahh!” You moaned, tossing your head back as she added another finger inside of you. You wanted to make her feel good, to taste her as you moaned, lifting your hips to meet her fingers and her tongue. 

“C-come here…Let me take care of you too…” You breathed as she climbed on top of you, straddling your face, exposing her slick pussy to you as you grabbed her hips. The tip of your tongue ran along her folds as she went back to eating you out.

You slipped your tongue between her folds, her scent intoxicating as she moaned against your entrance, burying her face between your legs. You pushed your fingers inside of her tight entrance, pumping in time to your tongue as you sucked on her clit, making Undyne shudder above you, moans vibrating against your core as you feel close to climax. 

She ground her hips against your face eagerly. You pumped harder, faster, sucking on her clit and rolling it against your teeth. You felt the walls tighten around you as she moaned, your own moans muffled against her entrance as your legs tightened, the coil in your gut wound so tight.

Undyne’s teeth grazed against your clit, driving you over the edge as you moaned against her loudly, your hands pulling her down onto you, feeling her climax so close as she pulled up, sitting on your face. Her hips ground against your face as she begged you not to stop, a long moan crying out as you hungrily lapped up her juices.

With a shudder, Undyne finished and got off of you with a flushed look on her face. “I think I need another shower…care to join?”


	27. Underfell Papyrus and Reader

* * *

* * *

“See you tomorrow!” You waved at your boss as he closed up the restaurant behind you, turning towards your way home with a soft sigh. It’d been a long day and you were ready to get back home to Edge and Red. 

Looking around in the darkened streets you were expecting to see Edge’s car pulling up at any moment but the streets were empty and you couldn’t help but feel a little bit exposed.

It wasn’t like it was the worst part of town but still you didn’t like how empty and quiet it was. You checked your watch, Edge was never this late coming to pick you up and he hadn’t messaged you saying he was going to be late either. You looked up and down the street, searching for head lights a little nervously.

You sigh and start feeling the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end as if someone was watching you, trying not to give away your fear and remain calm. 

You were just about to start walking home when you felt something metal press up against the middle of your back, a rough hand gripping your shoulder tightly. “Hand over your money toots.” Your heart leapt into your throat as you felt the gun muzzle pressed into your back.

All of Edge’s training had completely flown out of the window as the robber held you at gun point. “Here. Just take it.” You went to hand him your wallet, his hand grabbing it roughly and shoving you up against a wall harsh enough to bust your lip.

“Ya know I think I want a little somethin’ else for my troubles.” His gross hot breath brushed past your ear, a tremble of fear running through you as he grabbed your ass hard in his hand. “You have my money. Please just go…”You felt tears sting your eyes as he chuckled hoarsely behind you.

“Not without a litt-unff!” The robber was torn away from you suddenly, hearing his body hitting the ground harshly behind you. “What the hell man!” The guy yelled as you turned to see what had happened only to see Edge towering over the thief menacingly.

“Are you alright?” He glanced over his shoulder at you, his eye lights dark and furious as his fists clenched at his sides, the sound of his leather gloves squeaking slightly.

You nod, not trusting your voice as you wiped away a tear, Edge’s eyes narrowing at the sight as he grabbed the man, slamming him hard against the ground you swore the guy saw stars. 

“You dared harm my human?! I the Great and Terrible Papyrus will show you a lesson you’ll never forget.” Edge growled pummeling the thief’s face with his fists so hard you heard bones cracking as crimson blood spurted from his nose and mouth. “How dare you harm MY human! Don’t. EVER. TOUCH. MY. HUMAN. EVER. AGAIN.” 

Each word accentuated with a strong punch to the face until he glanced over at your wide eyes, feeling a little scared of the powerful monster not for the first time since you’d known him.

Edge got up off the unmoving bloody pulp of what used to be a human and turned to you shaking with adrenaline. “Y-you…you straight up murdered him…” You whispered, glancing past him to the unmoving robber behind him. 

Edge followed your gaze and kicked him with the tip of his boot harshly. “No. I didn’t murder them. I accidentally knocked them into unconsciousness forever that’s all.” He shrugged, fixing his clothes that’d been messed up during the fight.

He watched you cautiously, keeping his distance as he can see that you’re more than a little freaked out about all of it. He sighed, wiping the blood off of his gloves on a piece of the man’s shirt as he looked at you again, his face softer and more like you were used to.

“I’m sorry. I saw him touching you and I just-“ You rushed him, jumping into his arms and kissing him, adrenaline still rushing through your veins. Edge hesitated a moment before his hands wrapped around your waist, kissing you back.

“Let’s go home. I feel like I need a shower.” You smiled softly as you pulled back for a breath of air. A smirk crossing his face as he looked down at you, one hand guiding you towards his parked car. “Perhaps I could assist in getting that bastard’s stink off of you…” He winked as you got into the car and drove home, eager to get into the shower.


	28. Convince Me (Swapfell Papyrus and Reader)

You were walking towards the park where you were supposed to meet Slim on your way home so the two of you could hang out together. You were really excited to see him since most of the time his brother kept him on a tight leash and didn’t get out much so it was going to be nice hanging out with him.

At least without having to randomly meet up every now and again when Sans was out training. But today he was going to be out for the next couple of days, allowing you ample time to hang out together.

You smiled as you looked towards the meeting place, seeing Slim sitting on a bench a little ways away. Then you saw him smirking. Looking across from him you noticed a couple of human females who were practically fawning over him. 

“I know this is really weird to ask but maybe you wanna go out for a drink?” One of the girls asked, the other one looking at her friend with shock and a little bit of hurt. “Maria! I was going to ask him!” Slim chuckled, stretching out his legs as he looked at the two girls. “Ladies, please. No need to fight over me.”

You felt a flush rush over your cheeks, jealousy rushing over you all of a sudden as you hung back to watch the two girls gush over him. He was a handsome skeleton you knew that but the constant stares and the fact that when you two weren’t together he was a major chick magnet.

He was making soft comments, lazily smoking his cigarette as the girls giggled and played with their hair. Rolling your eye you make a bee line for him, trying to act more confident than you felt.

“Thanks for waiting for me. You ready to go?” You smile at him as you placed a hand on his shoulder, the tall skeleton looking up at you with his one good socket with a grin. “Sure thing.” He got up and started to walk beside you, the girls getting upset.

“Hey! What about us?” One of them whined and Slim shrugged nonchalantly. “What about you? I’ve already made plans.” He put his hands in his purple hoodie walking alongside you towards your house since he really never wanted to go to his place for fear of Sans showing up unexpectedly.

It was quiet between the two of you as you walked through the park but you were still pretty upset and didn’t want him to make a big deal of it. “Hey. You ok?” He asked and you shrugged. “I’m fine.” He raised a brow at you and looked like he was going to pursue it but thought better of it as you guys continued onwards. 

You got about halfway home before he stopped you and you looked up at him curiously. “Out with it. I can tell you’re upset about somethin’.” You shrugged, avoiding his gaze as you crossed your arms over your chest. “Nothing. I’m fine. What about you? Get any numbers?” You hadn’t meant to blurt out that last part.

He blinked slowly, looking down at you with a smirk on his face. “Ah. I see.” He leaned down close to your face, eye roaming over your face carefully. “Are you jealous?” He asked and you tried to hide the blush on your cheeks but failed miserably. 

He reached out to touch your chin, but you shied from his touch without thinking. This made him smirk, a flash of magic in his socket. “Awe, isn’t that cute. You’re jealous of those girls from the park aren’t you?”

You cleared your throat. “No. No I’m not. Like I said, I’m fine.” You glanced away from him, starting to walk back towards your home only to have him grab your wrist, teleporting you back to your house. “You think that I’d go off with a couple of skanks like them?” 

He grabbed your chin, one hand wrapping around your waist and pulling you in against him. “And leave you to sit here all by your lonesome on one of the rare occasions we get to do whatever we please?” He purred as he looked down at you with his one good eye.

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks as he leaned down, covering your mouth with his in a kiss, his hand on your lower back pulling you tight against him. “I think maybe you need to be reminded of why I agreed to come over here in the first place.”

He smirked against your lips, picking you up, your legs and arms wrapping around him instinctively as he walked you towards your bedroom. He sat down on the edge with you sitting on his lap.

He grabbed your face in his hands bringing you in for a kiss, his teeth nipping at your lips, making you give his tongue entrance to your mouth. His fingers trailed down your body, gripping your shirt and pulling it off over your head, a low whistle of appreciation as he looked you over.

“Never get tired of seein’ this. But I think that you could use a little bit more…color.” His long fingers tangled in your hair, yanking your head back harshly as he licked your throat, tip of his tongue flicking up from your chin making you shiver.

His fangs grazed against your skin, sending goosebumps to the surface as he gripped your hair hard, his tongue licking the space just above your breast tantalizingly before biting down hard, making you yelp. Your hands instinctively moved to push him off but with a growl he pinned one behind your back, the other one resting on his chest as you tried to look at him but he held tight to your hair. 

“I’m not letting you go until you know for sure that you are the one I want in my bed.” He smirked biting and kissing over your chest as you gasped and moaned. His tongue caressed each and every bite mark that blemished your skin as you felt heat beginning to pool between your thighs, without thinking you started to move against him as he paid particular attention to your breasts.

He growled in his chest as he felt you rub up against his lap, his grip on you almost painfully tight as he bit and licked over every square inch of your chest. 

You let out a long moan as you felt his magic form against you between the fabric. “Mmmmmm…you want something else don’t ya babe? I can give it to ya if you ask me nicely…” He nipped at your throat, letting your hair go so you could look him in the eye.

“Come on baby…ask me to fuck you right with that pretty little mouth of yours…” He smirked a soft keening moan as he moved against you, hard and ready. “Please?” You breathed, he lifted a brow as he gazed at you, tongue running over his fangs. “What sweetheart…Hmm? Please what?” He gripped your hip, grinding against you hard as you moaned softly.

“P-please…please fuck me…” You begged as he smirked, flipping you over onto the bed on your back, pulling your pants off in an easy practiced motion, stripping off his purple hoodie and tossing it aside as you moved higher up the bed. 

The tall skeleton smirked, stepping out of his grey shorts as he grabbed your hips, flipping you over onto your stomach and lifting your hips slightly off the bed as he swiftly impaled you onto him, reaching up and grabbing your hair roughly in his hand and pulling your head back as he leaned close to your ear.

“See? It wasn’t that hard…Hm. Well that wasn’t but I am.” He chuckled as he thrust into you, pulling roughly on your hair as he plunged into your core making you cry out as he set a relentless pace. 

The headboard slammed into the wall with every one of his powerful thrusts, your voice crying out, begging for him not to stop, his thick shaft impaling you over and over, driving you quickly towards the edge.

“Oh god don’t stop! Don’t stop!” You begged as he ruthlessly slammed into you so hard it made your head spin. He let go of your hair, flipping you onto your back, never losing the pace as one of his hands snaked around your throat.

“If you insist…” He growled, fingers applying gentle pressure on your airway, only adding to the pleasure as he looked down at you fangs bared as he watched you moan and gasp under him.

“Fuck…do you hahhhh….do you believe me nghh…now babe?” He groaned as he licked the side of your face with the tip of his tongue. He tightened his grip only slightly on your throat as you cried out, walls clamping down around him as you came.

He didn’t let up as he came quickly after, heat filling you up inside. After a moment he released the pressure on your throat and kissed you deeply, pulling out of inside of you, rolling to lay on his back as he caught his breath. “So…did I convince you yet?” He glanced over at you as you rolled over to look at him. 

“I don’t know. I think I’ll need a little more convincing tonight.” He chuckled softly as he pulled you on top of him, hands running down your back. “Give me about five minutes and I’ll do my best to convince you some more.”


	29. Underfell Sans and FemAnon

 “I told you that I was saving that piece for after I got home!” You yelled angrily, slamming the fridge door hard enough to make something fall inside. Red took another bite of the mostly eaten cake that you’d made the other day with a shrug. 

“Didn’t have yer name on it doll.” He took another bite, looking you right in the eye as he did it as if he was trying to get a rise out of you. “You are so inconsiderate Red!” You cross your arm over your chest, glaring at him as he finished off the plate, getting up and leaving his dirty dishes on the table, just adding to the list of things you were pissed about.

“Yeah like that would’ve stopped you. Do you even care?” You accused and he paused slightly, something crossing over his face in the blink of an eye before he reached into the fridge and grabbing a mustard bottle. 

He took a long pull, seeming to ignore you as you throw your hands up in exasperation. “You know what? Bite me, you fucking jerk!” Crossing your hands over your chest to keep them from flailing around in your anger you watched as Red’s toothy grin crossed his face.

“If you insist.” He winks and you’ve had enough. Enough of him not caring about your personal property, about not caring about you in general. You’re just done. “Get out. Just get out Red. I’m so fed up with you. Take what’s yours and get the hell out of here.” You point towards the door, seeing a look cross his face that sent a chill down your spine. 

His eye light flashed crimson, gold fang glinting with mischief as he set the mustard bottle down on the counter. He moved in a blur, arms lifting you over his shoulder as you let out a yelp of surprise.

In a flash of light you found yourself in Red’s bedroom, several piles of clothes scattered about the room as he made his way towards his bed, flinging you onto it as you flailed searching for purchase as you hit the mattress. You glanced up as Red leaned over you, eye lights dark red as you sank into the mattress under him, heart racing wildly in your chest.

“What’re you-?” You ask, gasping as he grabbed your chin, forcing your head to the side as he bit down on your throat hard. Red licks his bite mark, moving up to your jaw line as he hovered over you.

“Taking what’s mine doll.” He answered finally, cutting you off before you could say anything with a forceful kiss. You push against his chest to get him off but he only growls, grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head, holding you there with ease, radiating strength as he chuckled low in his chest.

Red knees your legs apart, pressing his body tight against yours, feeling his magic harden as it took shape, your body responding to the skeleton as his teeth nipped at your throat. His other hand roughly snaked under your shirt, gripping your breast tightly, palm roughly rubbing against your nipple, the friction making it harden.

You couldn’t help the soft keen, making him smirk against your skin. “You want me to stop baby?” He ground against you roughly, the feeling of his hard shaft rubbing enticingly against your entrance already responding to him. “Huh? I didn’t hear that…” 

He released his grip on your breast, fingers trailing over your stomach and down the front of your pants, a gasping moan as he slipped one of his fingers inside your core. “I’ll take that as a no…you’re so wet already…you like it rough don’t you sweetheart?” He growled as he pumped his finger inside of you, adding another while he continued pinning you down.

“R-red!” You moaned as he nipped down your chest, letting you go as he used his hand and sharp teeth to tear apart the fabric of your shirt, adding a third finger inside of you, the heel of his palm pressing against your sensitive clit.

He was ruthless, animalistic growls and fangs coming close to breaking your skin as he marked your skin over your chest, your throat, your stomach, driving further between your thighs as he placed your legs over his shoulders. You gasped as he lifted your bottom half up off the bed, knees supporting you from underneath.

His eye lights caught your gaze, leaving you speechless as he tore your pants to shreds, a low growl rumbling through his rib cage, the bright pulsing red glow of his soul showing through his shirt, casting a red glow over the both of you that made your heart skip a beat. 

“Ya know doll, I think I have room for more dessert…especially one that looks as delicious as this…” You arch your back, legs clamping around his skull, fingers gripping the bed sheets as Red buried his face against your entrance, plunging his tongue through your folds.

You writhed under his tongue as he tasted every inch of you from within, teeth rolling your sensitive clit, fingers gripping your thighs around his skull tightly, driving you into pure bliss.

You cried out as he growled against your pussy, your climax springing suddenly as he lapped at your juices hungrily. Your legs trembled as he let one of them fall to the side, holding the other over his shoulder, saliva and your juices running down his chin as he grinned down at you.

You heard the sound of his belt and zipper come undone, lifting his shirt up slightly, tucking it under his chin as he looked down at you, eye lights hazed over with desire and animalistic making your breath hitch in your throat. 

He didn’t pause as he slammed his shaft fully inside of you, your eyes wide, a lengthy moan as your back arched, suddenly feeling so full as he began to move, not waiting for you to adjust to him a groan as his tongue ran across his sharp teeth.

“You’re fuckin’ tight babe…unghhh!” Red growled, a smirk on his face as you moaned in ecstasy, breathing heavy, skin flushed as he slammed into your core hard and setting a relentless pace. 

With a groan he leaned over you, pressing your knee to your chest as he thrust deeper into you, the new position allowing him to reach deeper and hit up against your sensitive bundle of nerves from within. 

“AH! REEED! REDREDREDRED!” You cry out, saying his name over and over as he drove you further towards your second climax, Red’s rumbling growls and groans reverberating above you as he jack hammered into you.

Red snarled as his fangs punctured your throat, the pain and pleasure mixing to make you reach your crest, screaming in pleasure as you came hard around him, your walls vice like around his cock, spurring his own climax as he gripped your throat between his teeth, warmth running down your skin.

He growled against your skin as he filled you with his hot seed, a tremble running through your body as he finished with shallow jerking motions. The two of you remained motionless, catching your breaths, relishing the afterglow before Red’s tongue licked at his mark on your throat.

You looked up at him as he let your leg go, fingers tracing the puncture wounds lightly as he licked his teeth. “See, mine.” He purred closing the distance between your lips in a kiss, a smirk on his face. You supposed he earned that slice of cake after all…


	30. Underswap Blue and Underfell Papyrus

“Good night brother!” Blue called as he hurried up to his room, closing the door behind him with a smile. He started to take of his battle body when he heard a knock on his window, making him jump slightly in surprise. When he looked up he saw Edge staring at him from the ledge of the window.

Blue quickly opened the window, looking at the edgier version of his brother who smirked as he climbed into Blue’s room, long limbs stretching as he looked around the nice and orderly room.

“What are you doing here? Stretch is right downstairs! I told you I’d come over tomorrow.” Blue whispered, glancing nervously towards the door. Edge shrugged, walking towards the bed as if he lived there. “I was bored. But please, continue getting undressed. I was really enjoying the show. But this time, go slowly.”

Blue flushed a brilliant shade of cerulean as Edge leaned back on the bed, crimson eye lights watching him intensely. “N-no. We can’t do that here! My brother could hear us!” Blue whispered harshly but Edge just stared at him, quiet and intense that made him squirm nervously.

“Fine. But then you have to leave.” Blue relented finally, slowly taking off his battle armor, starting with his top. “Mmmm. Turn around and take off your pants, nice and slow for me.” 

Blue hesitated for a moment, looking over his shoulder as he listened to Edge’s orders, hooking his thumbs into his pants and making sure to sway his hips slightly as he pulled off his bottoms, stepping out of them before turning back around to face his lover.

“Good…now crawl on over here like a good boy.” Edge ran a tongue over his sharpened teeth, his voice a low growl that always sent shivers down Blue’s spine. He swallowed reflexively as he got to his knees, slowly crawling towards Edge who spread his legs, a faint red glow showing through his black pants. 

“Now I think you should help take care of this for me.”  Blue knelt between Edge’s long legs, watching as Edge undid his red belt, long fingers pulling down the zipper to expose his ridged cock, springing free of his pants.

The soft ridges underneath Edge’s shaft made Blue shiver with anticipation. Blue went to grip his shaft but Edge grabbed his hand with a smirk on his face. “No hands.” He growled, using his other hand to guide the head of his shaft towards Blue’s open mouth, the smaller skeleton using his tongue to wrap around the thick phallus. 

“Hmmmm…That’s good but I think you can do better Blue.” He gripped the back of Blue’s skull, shoving him down further onto his cock, making him yelp in surprise, the sound muffled by the appendage.

“Look at me while you suck my cock Blue.” Edge groaned as Blue’s eye lights flicked up to Edge’s, bobbing his head eagerly, magic sparking between them. Edge gripped Blue’s face with a growl low in his chest, holding him still as he thrust into Blue’s manifested throat. 

Blue moaned around the deep red shaft, making Edge groan at the vibration, shoving Blue’s head down all the way to the base and holding him there until Blue writhed from lack of air.

Blue pulled back, taking a deep breath, strings of saliva connecting the two of them as Edge groaned. “On the bed.” Edge stood, watching Blue get onto the bed, turning to face him with a flush seeing the taller skeleton strip quickly, setting his own battle body down neatly before crawling onto the bed, looming over Blue intimidatingly. 

“Edge, we can’t do this here. He’s going to hear us!” Blue tried to protest as Edge kneed his legs apart, long fingers rubbing against the raw magic that rested in Blue’s pelvis.

“Then I guess you’ll have to be quiet then won’t you?” Edge purred as Blue bit back a moan, his magic snapping into place from Edge’s coaxing, forming a tight wet pussy. 

Edge kissed Blue as his long fingers explored the tight walls of Blue’s cunt, Blue’s arms wrapping around his lover as he moaned into the kiss. His body arched into Edge’s fingers, probing and curling up inside of his sensitive cunt.

It wasn’t long before Blue was a writhing mess under Edge’s fingers, hips bucking up for more friction. Edge pulled out of him and brought his fingers up to his mouth, using his tongue to lick them clean, making Blue’s soul thrum excitedly.

“Mmmmmm you taste so good Blue…but I think you’re missing a little something…” He grinned, wasting no time before he impaled him with his large shaft. Blue gasped as Edge groaned, the ridges rubbing against Blue’s walls deliciously. 

“Ah Edge!” Blue moaned as he began to move, thrusting in and out of the small skeleton. “Shhh…” He winked as he kissed the exposed throat the panting skeleton. Blue tried to hold back his moans as Edge quickened his pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside of him. 

“Will you be quiet? If you aren’t, your brother will hear us… or perhaps you want that….” Edge growled next to Blue’s ear, “Perhaps you want that lazy brother of yours to come see you taking my cock? Nnnnngggh…you want him to hear your lewd noises as I slam. Into. You?” 

He emphasized his words with deep powerful thrusts that made Blue’s eye lights turn heart shaped, tongue lolling out of his mouth, droplets of drool dripping down his chin as Edge set a ruthless pace.

“Stars Edge! Ahhh! Hnnnggh!” Blue moaned, Edge smirking as he took the end of Blue’s scarf, stuffing it into his mouth to muffle the sound. No matter how sweet the noises his little Blue was making he didn’t want to have to deal with Stretch when he was so close to completion. 

Blue’s little body arched, fingers gripping Edge tightly as his walls clamped down around him. Sockets going wide as he climaxed hard around him. The sight was enough to send the tall skeleton cresting over the edge, groaning as he came hard into Blue’s trembling body. Blue and red mixing to make a pale purple as it leaked out between Blue’s folds, staining the sheets under him.

Edge licked Blue’s cheek as they basked in the afterglow, Blue panting heavily around the fabric of his scarf, eye lights hazed over as he started to come down from his high.

Edge removed the scarf and kissed him passionately, tongues wrapping around one another desperate for more. “You did good Blue. Maybe later I’ll give you another treat.” Edge purred as he nuzzled against his lover’s throat, moving slowly inside of him again, gearing up for another round.


	31. Undertale Sans and Reader

Sans sat on the couch, a bottle of ketchup in hand, the television on one of Mettaton’s programs on. He turns to see you heading towards the laundry room with another load of laundry. 

“Hey you know just because Paps is out training with Undyne that you don’t have to clean every piece of laundry in the house.” He chuckled as you struggled under the large basket.

“Well I wouldn’t have to do all the laundry if you’d clean your room every once in a while.” You tell him as you go into the laundry room, Sans shrugging as he goes back to watching his shows.

It wasn’t like Sans didn’t know how to clean up, in fact there were rare occasions when he would clean house just as good as his younger brother Papyrus. But since you’d moved in with the brothers he had sort of just resorted back to his usual lazy self.

He was enjoying his bottle of ketchup, hearing you puttering around in the laundry room humming to yourself as you start taking things out of the top loading washing machine. Now if you could just reach those darn socks…

Sans bolted up out of his spot on the couch, the sound of your scream making his soul drop as he ran towards the laundry room. “What happened!? Are you alright?!” 

He held a summoned bone shard at the ready as he looked around the room for danger, eye light flashing dangerously as he prepared for a fight if he needed to. A bit of movement caught his gaze and he turned towards the washing machine, the sight taking a moment to register before his magic dissipated.

“Help me! I’m stuck!” Came your voice from the inside of the machine, your legs sticking out of the top as you braced yourself against the bottom. Your voice echoed in the metal drum, making you wince slightly as it echoed back to you. 

You wriggled your legs as you tried to get yourself free. Then you heard Sans moving behind you somewhere. “You know that we have a shower right?” You could practically hear the barely contained mirth in his voice, the snickers that he tried to choke back as you rolled your eyes, moving your legs again in vain.

“Just get me out of here please? I was trying to get the socks and I fell in.” You pleaded as he suddenly burst out laughing from somewhere behind you. “Sans!” You called out and struggled to get yourself out again, which only seemed to make him laugh harder. 

You sighed in exasperation as you heard him actually slapping his thigh bones because he was laughing so hard. “I-I’m sorry babe! Hahahahahah!!! You’re just-your little legs! Hahahaha!” He gasped in between laughing as you heard his bones hit the floor, his laughter echoing around the small room.

It was several long moments of listening to him laughing at your situation while you tried to ignore the fact that the blood was starting to rush to your head and your arms were starting to hurt before he seemed to calm down long enough to come to your side. 

“I’m sorry babe. I’ll get you out of there.” He grabbed your waist and picked you up. He set you down back on your feet as you gave him a little glare that made him chuckle again.

“You should’ve seen it from my side. I couldn’t help it! Sorry.” He apologized, wiping away the remnants of the joyful tears from his sockets. You sighed as he pulled you into a hug, nuzzling your cheek and kissing you, making you smile. 

“Forgiven?” He asked with a grin as you stood on your tip toes to kiss his cheek bone. “Only if you help me with the rest of the laundry.” He winked, dumping the next load in as you went to work on the dryer. “Deal.”


	32. Sweet Sweat (Underfell Sans and Reader)

“Hey what’s up?” Red answered as he picked up the phone. “Hey Red! So funny thing. I came home from work and my house is now a sauna. Long story short I can’t get my air conditioning to work. Think you could take a look at it for me before I melt?” The familiar voice of the human came from the other end making him smile. “Yeah. No problem. Be there in a jiffy.” She gave a happy squeal of joy and quickly thanked him before hanging up again.

Red took a shortcut to the human’s house, seeing her open the door for him with a bright smile on her face. Red blinked in surprise as he took in her outfit. Normally she was a little more conservatively dressed around them, wearing clothes that weren’t nearly as tight or revealing as what she was wearing now. 

Her normal baggy jeans and hoodie were replaced with a pair of shorts and a tank top, exposing long legs and a hell of a body that he had only caught glimpses of over the years he’d known her.

“You going to stand out here all day?” Her voice brought Red back to reality as he hurried inside, the human walking towards the window unit, shorts clinging to her backside as she walked a little bit ahead of him. 

“I can’t figure out what’s wrong with it and I’m hoping that you can fix it so I don’t have to spend money on a new one. Think you can help me out?” She asked turning to him, Red forcing himself to look up into her face.

“I’ll see what I can do.” The human smiled thankfully, giving you a quick hug before opening up a few more windows and plugging in a fan. Red watched as she sat in a chair, taking out a crossword puzzle and a pencil, settling in as Red went about removing the air-conditioning unit and setting it out on the table where a small set of tools is already sitting out. 

He tries to ignore the human as he gets to work on the unit, taking it apart and using his technological knowledge to search for the problem. When he glances up he sees her sitting with her long legs hanging over the side of the chair, hair pulled up, brows furrowed as she concentrated on the crossword, biting her bottom lip.

The sight brought a flush to his cheekbones as he felt his magic begin to stir. He turns his attention back to the air conditioner, trying to shake the image of her sitting there in those short shorts, the tank top with one of the straps slightly off her shoulder. 

And the way she bit her lip, it was starting to drive him crazy, especially when she would intermittently run her tongue over her lips, tapping the end of the pencil against them before going back to biting.

He tries to keep his cool, tries to focus but he can’t help but catch himself staring at her. He’d always had a huge crush on her and seeing her like this was in no way helping to quell that crush.

He found himself watching her lips as she worked through the crossword puzzle quietly. His magic pooled in his groin, the thought of walking over there and kissing those luscious lips becoming harder and harder to ignore.

She stretched slightly, a small moan like sound escaping her lips breaking whatever was left of his self-control as he stood and made his way towards her.

“How’s it g-!” Red cut her off with a hungry kiss, grabbing her face in his hands as he felt her hesitate for a moment in surprise before returning the kiss, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her. Damn were her lips soft, Red thought to himself as he kissed her.

He pulled away slightly, looking down at her as she smiled up at him. That smile, those lips, there was no way he was going to be able to stop even if he wanted to. She stood, Red giving her some space, a flush on his cheek bones as she pushed him back onto the chair, kneeling in between his legs as he felt his soul thrum loudly in his rib cage.

“I’ve been sitting here all day waiting for you to make a move.” She purred as her hand slid over the front of his shorts, a hiss through his teeth as she ran her palm over his cock, rubbing it over his shorts as she licked her lips, eyes hazed over in lust. 

“How bout you put those lips of yours to good use eh?” He winked, running his tongue over his sharp teeth, moving her hand away as he pulled the band of his shorts down, letting his erection spring free.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at his thickness, the head already beading with pre cum. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, taking a long lick along the underside of the organ, using only the tip of her tongue which made a shiver run down his spine.

He grabbed the back of her head, forcing her open mouth down on his cock, a muffled sound of surprise vibrating around him as he reveled in the feeling of her warm wet mouth wrapped around him. His breath hitched as she began moving on her own, sucking and licking his shaft as his fingers tangled in her hair.

“Damn sweetheart…you’re pretty good at this…” He breathed as she looked up at him, watching her lips slide over his slick cock, taking him in her mouth, tongue pressing flat against the underside of his shaft which made him groan low in his throat. 

He grabbed her head with both hands, holding her face still as he bucked his hips down her throat several times before pulling her off, a long tendril of saliva connecting them as she took in a deep breath of air, her chest moving with every desperate breath.

He almost came right then and there at the sight of her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “Fuck babe…” He pulled her back up to him, kissing her hungrily, tongues wrapping around one another as his hands moved to the front of her tank top. 

He gripped it with both hands, tearing the fabric to shreds with his fingers, exposing her perky breasts to him, her nipples pert as he gripped them in his hands, squeezing and massaging them roughly as she moaned into the kiss, body arching into his touch.

She was so soft. So fucking warm. Red’s cock twitched against her stomach, hungry for attention as her fingers once more wrapped around it, pumping it. His mouth moved down to her throat, biting down on her warm skin so hard he could feel her racing pulse through his teeth.

She moaned loudly as he licked at the teeth marks marring her skin, fingers pinching her pert nipples, her grip tightening slightly around his shaft which made him groan loudly.

Red needed more. He needed more of her, he needed to hear her moan his name. Red leaned forward, hands tugging off her shorts, pulling them off as she climbed atop his lap, knees resting on the arms of the chair, hovering slightly atop his twitching cock. 

The tip brushing against the folds of her pussy. Her hands braced against the back of the chair on either side of his head, looking down at him as she bit her lip, Red grabbed her hips and slammed up into her, a keening moan coming from those beautiful lips.

Red groaned as he thrust up into her tight cunt, her walls gripping his cock tightly as she moaned loudly, head tossed back as she cried out, fingers digging into the back of the chair. 

He took one of her breasts into his mouth, teeth pinching her nipple while he used the tip of his tongue to tease and flick the sensitive nub, her breath hitching in her throat at the sensation.

“Nnnnnnghhh! Ohhhh god!” She cried out as he thrust harder up into her, Red’s fingers digging into her hips as she bobbed on his phallus in time to his thrusts, pounding deep into her. Sweat beaded over her skin, the sunlight coming in through the open windows and sparking off of the droplets as he looked up at her above him. 

He felt his soul radiating in response to the sight, feeling her tighten around him as she cried out, tossing her head back, eyes blissed out. He growled as the vice like grip forced him over the edge, spilling his hot seed inside of her core.

They rode out their highs, Red watching her as she tried to catch her breath, looking down at him with a blissed out look in her eyes, she licked her lips as she leaned down to kiss him, Red wrapping his arms around her, eagerly kissing her back. 

“It’s about damn time you made your move.” She smirked as she brushed a stray hair from her face, Red chuckling and kissing her again. “Is your air conditioner even broken?” He asked and she shook her head with a grin and blush, Red laughing as he pulled her in for a long kiss.


	33. Caught Up (Underswap Papyrus and Underfell Papyrus)

Stretch strolled leisurely through the streets, cigarette smoke following along behind him, enjoying the silence of the night. He passed under the wide canopy of a huge tree, lost in his own thoughts, when something hard him in the head. 

“What the-?”He frowned, rubbing his skull and seeing a familiar red boot laying on the side walk at his feet. “UP HERE YOU IDIOT!” A voice called from somewhere up above him, making him turn in confusion to see Edge hanging from a branch high in the tree.

“How’s it hangin Edge?” Stretch smirked at the alternate version of himself who was in no way amused by his play on words. “THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR STUPID PUNS STRETCH!” Edge growled angrily as he kicked his feet, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff, glaring down at Stretch who bit back a chuckle, putting his hands in his pocket. “Alright then, see ya later.” He started to walk off, ducking as he heard the whoosh of his other boot flying through the air directly at him.

“DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HANGING HERE! I’VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR THE LAST TWO HOURS!” Stretch looked over his shoulder up at the swaying royal guardsman, white bony feet dangling several feet from the ground. “And? What do you want me to do about it?” He asked, screwing around with the prideful version of himself.

Edge averted his gaze, a faint red flush to his cheekbones as he mumbled something under his breath. “I’m sorry? What was that you said?” Stretch grinned, a mischievous glint to his eye lights as he turned to face him fully. 

“Help me. I’m stuck.” Edge replied a little louder, glancing at Stretch on the ground who leaned forward as if in preparation to jump. “You’re gonna have to speak up sweetheart. You’re really high up there.” Stretch teased, taking a moment to revel in this situation.

Edge turned the full force of his gaze towards Stretch, cheek bones flushed red in embarrassment. “HELP ME! I’M STUCK!” He yelled angrily which made Stretch chuckle to himself, putting out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe before jumping into the tree with ease.

“No need to scream. I’m right here.” Edge grumbled something incoherently while Stretch climbed up to the place where Edge was caught. “Alright, no need to get your panties in a wad. I’ll help ya get down.”

Stretch climbed up just above Edge, trying to figure out what was keeping him stuck, seeing a thick branch hooked through the back of his battle armor, the end coming out of the neck hole, a whole mess of smaller branches and vines that grew on the tree wrapping around him around his lower spine that was exposed. Then there was his belt hopelessly tangled on yet another branch.

Stretch shook his head with a sigh as he looked over everything. “Hell, of a mess you got yourself into. Why were you up in the tree anyways?” Stretch began the painstaking process of trying to free his lower spine from the thick vines.

“Doomfanger got out and I found him up here. But when I got up here to get him down he jumped out of my arms and I lost my balance.” Edge ground out through his teeth in humiliation as Stretch glanced up at him in surprise. “Your cat? The great and terrible came up here to help save his poor little pussy cat?” Edge rolled his eye lights at the slightly mocking tone in Stretch’s voice, turning to face him with a hint of a blush on his bones.

“I’m not soulless. I’d be irresponsible if I didn’t try and get him down.” Stretch smiled as he reached to untangle a vine on his lower spine, fingers brushing against bone and making Edge stiffen. 

“Sorry, it’s tangled around your vertebra.” Stretch used both hands to work at the series of knots, brushing against Edge’s spine. “I-It’s fine.” Edge uttered with a strange tone in his voice. Stretch ignored it as he continued to work, moving down further towards Edge’s hips.

Edge squirmed slightly when Stretch worked another set of vines, his skilled fingers grazing his bones in tantalizing flutters that made a heat begin to pool inside of him. “I’m gonna lift you up and see if we can’t get you unhooked from the bottom up. Hold on.”

Stretch grabbed Edge’s hips in his hands, legs braced on either side of him on a branch just a little lower down, Edge’s breath hitching in his chest at the feeling. With a grunt, Stretch lifted Edge upwards, placing him on his lap momentarily not noticing that Edge’s belt had still been caught. “Uhm…” Stretch stated as he felt bare bone between his fingers instead of fabric.

Edge squirmed, trying to free himself, Stretch gasping as the friction began affecting him. “Edge, stop flailing or both of us will fall!” Stretch gripped tighter to Edge’s hips as he tried to keep balance a soft sound coming from Edge who was already aroused from all the accidental touches and desperately wanted to hide it from his counterpart. 

Edge squirmed harder, a low groan escaping from Stretch as he felt his magic beginning to form inside of his shorts. “E-edge…” Stretch groaned, fingers dipping unintentionally into the space between Edge’s legs, feeling the magic there struggling to contain itself.

Edge gasped, hips instinctively jerking towards Stretch’s fingers, making him blush furiously as he tried to stutter something in response, choking on his words as Stretch started moving his fingers against his magic, coaxing it to form for him. 

“S-stretch…ahhnn! This isn’t the p-plaaace…” Edge breathed, still caught on the branch as Stretch leaned forward, kissing Edge’s neck with a grin on his lust hazed skull. “It’ll have to do…” He licked the side of Edge’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine, Stretch’s fingers still massaging the magic in his groin.

Stretch ground underneath of him, his magic already formed and ready to go as Edge panted heavily. He tried to stop it but his magic formed regardless, his impressive cock standing at attention, Stretch giving an appreciative groan as he nuzzled against Edge’s throat. 

“Mmmmmm…” He purred as his fingers wrapped around Edge’s shaft, pumping slowly all the while grinding against him. “This is hah! Oh shit…nnnnn….this is inappropriate…” Edge bit back a moan as Stretch continued, planting kisses along his neck, sockets dark with arousal, hand stroking him expertly.

“This is fucking hot…” Stretch groaned, adjusting under Edge, the trapped skeleton felling Stretch’s hot length rub against his tail bone eagerly. Stretch’s free hand moved to Edge’s tight hole, fingers pushing into the entrance, making Edge shudder, jerking his hips slightly at the sensation. 

Stretch chuckled softly as he pumped into him with his fingers, other hand jerking him off at the same time. “Fuck…” Stretch groaned, adjusting under him again, removing his fingers and replacing it with the slick tip of his hard cock. Edge arched his back as Stretch pushed inside of him, hilting himself deep inside Edge’s ass.

“Move Edge…for fuck sake move…” Stretch groaned as Edge complied, moving his hips on Stretch’s lap, bucking into Stretch’s hand. The branches creaked and groaned with the motions, soft moans and panting joining the rustling of leaves as the two drove towards their climax above. 

“Ahhh shit! Fucking don’t stop Edge!” Stretch pleaded as Edge chased his orgasm, feeling himself reaching completion quickly as he grinded against his alternate self. Stretch pumped Edge’s shaft in time to their movements, their breathing ragged.

“Stretch! I-I’m HahhhH!” Edge came loudly, muscles tightening around Stretch’s cock inside of him a long groan coming from behind him as heat filled Edge up to the brim.

Stretch milked Edge for every drop, fingers coated in his slick magic as a pleasant tremble ran through them. After they had calmed slightly Stretch kissed Edge’s jaw sweetly, easily unhooking him from the branches and lifting edge into his arms as he hopped down to the sidewalk, setting the Royal Guardsman back on his shaky feet next to the discarded boots. 

“I’m going to kill you for that.” Edge grumbled halfheartedly as he put his boots back on, adjusting his pants and walking away from Stretch towards his house, Stretch chuckling as he lit a cigarette, following the embarrassed counterpart down the sidewalk. “You’re welcome.”


	34. Bite Me (Swapfell Papyrus and Reader)

* * *

You were sitting across from the tall skeleton, a sly look on his face as he looked over at you over his glass. The two of you were just sitting at the bar and unintentional meet up and somehow, you’d gotten into a drinking contest with him despite your better judgement. 

“You doin alright? Maybe you wanna quit while you’re ahead.” You were never one to back down from a challenge as you took another shot, slamming the glass hard on the table in a small margin of triumph. “Nope. Give me another one.” You take a second to reach for the drink he slid towards you, watching you with an amused smirk as you cupped your hands around the glass.

He shrugged and took his shot with ease, completely seeming to not be affected by the alcohol whatsoever as he leaned forward against the table, one eye watching you through lidded socket head leaning on his hand. 

“You’re turn.” He gestured towards the shot in your hand as you took a deep steadying breath. You felt the warm liquid pool in your stomach. Papyrus chuckled as you took a moment to steady yourself as the alcohol went straight to your head.

“Can you admit yet that you can’t beat me?” He asked and you put your head on the table with a groan. “How are you not drunk? You were drinking before I even came in.” You asked with a slur to your speech, turning to look at him slightly a flush to your cheeks from the booze. 

“Magic baby. Come on. Let’s get you back home.” He got up, left some gold on the table and helped you stand, wrapping an arm around your waist as he guided you outside.

“I think that’s cheating. I don’t have magic.” You hiccupped as you guys walked towards the apartment you rented not far away from the bar. Papyrus chuckling as he paused to let you regain your balance. 

“You should know by now I don’t play by the rules.” You looked up at him with a half assed glare, his confidence was getting on your drunken nerves. He always cheated. It was annoying. “Bite me.” You snipped at him.

A look crossed over his face as he glanced down at you. “What’d you say?” He asked, a spark in his eye light as he took a step towards you. The alcohol gave you confidence as you looked up at him with a drunk grin.

“I said. Bite. Me.” His smirk grew wider as he pulled you down an alley, pinning you up against a building as his magic sparked in his sockets. “If you insist.” He breathed, fangs pressing almost painfully into the skin of your exposed throat.

You let out a loud moan much to your surprise, hearing a low growl of appreciation rumble from him as he bit down on your shoulder, pushing aside the fabric of your shirt as his tongue tasted your skin.

His long fingers snuck down the front of your pants, rubbing at you eagerly as he continued to bite at you, your breathing heavy at the mix of pain and pleasure.

His hips bucked against you as he probed your tight entrance with his fingers, a low growl striking a chord within you as heat pooled in your gut. Without warning he turned you away from him, pressing your face against the wall of the building as he pulled down your pants to your knees, impaling himself inside of you with a grunt as you gasped loudly. Your fingers digging into the spaces between the bricks of the wall, back arched as he thrust into you from behind.

He gripped the back of your shirt tight, the fabric ripping to expose your back to the night, fangs biting into your shoulder with a deep growl that made you moan loudly. He thrust hard into you, your moans, the sound of slapping flesh and his deep possessive growls echoing in the alley.

He was going so hard and fast that it wasn’t surprising that you climaxed quickly, making a mess down the inside of your thighs as he followed quickly after with a few more hard thrusts, his fangs slightly puncturing your skin as he came.

He rested his forehead against the space between your shoulders as you both tried to catch your breath, a shiver running down your spine as his warm breath over your skin mixed with the cool night air.

You could feel the various bite marks over your chest and back, knowing that they were going to bruise as he pulled out of you, putting himself together while you clumsily did the same thing, leaning against the wall of the building as he helped steady you when you wobbled a little bit.

“Let’s get home.” He winked, slipping his hoodie over you to keep you warm as you both walked home.


	35. Underswap Stretch and Reader

“Stretch!” You called out in irritation. There were piles of clothes all over the place, the dishes in the sink were piled high and dirty, there were full ash trays that needed dumped out scattered and the place was just a huge mess. “Hey babe. You’re home early.” Stretch strolled around the corner, hands in his pockets, a grin on his skeletal face as he greeted you.

“I leave you home alone for one week and it looks like you had a bunch of squatters take run of the place! Did you even bother cleaning anything while I was gone?” 

Stretch shrugged, his nonchalant attitude frustrating you even more as you started angrily picking up the dirty clothes and putting them into the clothes hamper next to the washing machine.

“You know you just keep standing there. I’ll take care of everything. Not like I wasn’t just on a stressful business trip and was dreaming of coming home to my sweet boyfriend who kept it nice and clean like I’d left it.” You snipped over your shoulder as he grabbed his over full ash trays and dumped them into the trash, taking them into the kitchen sink.

When he came back you were busy putting the clothes into the washer, tossing a few laundry detergent packets in and turning it on. “You wanna know somethin’?” He asked, leaning up against the wall as he watched you through lidded sockets. 

You turned to him, hands on your hips as you glared angrily up at him. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” He winked, standing over you as he backed you up against the washing machine, hands splayed on either side of you.

Without warning he closed the distance between your mouths in a kiss that took your breath away. You knew that he was just trying to distract you, to make up for leaving the house a mess as he picked you up and put you on top of the washing machine. 

“I’m still mad at you.” You breathed against his mouth as he kissed you again. “I know.”  He smirked, kissing you again as his hands ran up under your shirt, pulling it off over your head as he kissed down your chest, while he made short work of your bottoms, letting them fall to the floor with the rest of the clothes before kneeling between your legs, licking at your pussy with his long tongue, making you moan softly.

His tongue probed expertly within your folds, steadying yourself on the washing machine as he inserted one of his fingers, pumping it slowly within you, your breath catching in your throat. 

Stretch added another finger, his tongue rolling your clit as he curled his fingers inside of you, pressing against your sensitive nerves from within making you toss your head back, one hand instinctively moving to the back of his skull as he continued his assault.

“Oh yes! Yes! Ohhh nnnnnnngh!” You pant as he pumps harder into you, looking up at you through amber eye lights, a bemused look on his face as he pulled away unexpectedly. You give a whimper at the loss, breathing heavy as you looked back up at him pleadingly.

“That’s also a good look babe. So desperate…” He leaned in, kissing you hungrily as he lined up with your slick entrance, teasing you with his thick tip. “Stretch…” You pleaded, grabbing at him desperately, the tall skeleton slamming into you as the spin cycle hit the washer beneath you, creating a sensation that overwhelmed your senses.

Stretch seemed to feel similarly as his pace kept in time with the vibrations of the machine, thrusting hard and deep within your core. “Fuck babe! I ungh! I-I’m gonna Hah!” He groaned as he came suddenly, the feeling sending you over the edge as you cry out, tossing your head back in ecstasy.

“Still mad at me babe?” He panted, grinning as he cupped your cheek. “Not as much but I still wish you’d at least try to pick up after yourself every now and then.” You sigh, it was hard to stay mad at him for long. He winked and kissed you again, helping you off the washer, smacking your ass as he went to the kitchen to work on the dishes.

You smiled at him thinking about how much you’d missed the lazy skeleton this week that you’d been gone. You’d been so homesick this week that pretty much every morning you’d found yourself praying to the porcelain throne.

It was a little strange now that you thought about it. Usually afterwards you would feel just fine for the rest of the day. You furrowed your brow as you started to connect some of the dots and the timelines in your head.

Quickly you made your way into the bathroom, reaching in for your spare pregnancy test that you kept just in case, following the instructions and setting it on the counter, heart racing nervously in your chest.

“STRETCH!” You yelled as the results became clear, the tall skeleton hurrying to see what was wrong, a look of worry on his face as he looked at you from the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as you showed him the test, tears building up in your eyes, anxious to know what he would say. “What’s this? What am I looking at here?” He asked completely confused to what the test meant. “See that little plus sign right there? That means its positive.” 

He was still confused as he looked at you. “I’m pregnant.” You explain, his sockets going wide as it registered, looking between you and the positive test. “Y-you…we’re…I’m gonna be a dad?” He asked quietly and you nodded, surprised by the tight embrace he pulled you into.

“Oh baby…I’m so happy. I can’t wait to be parents.” He whispered excitedly as you held each other. “Me neither.” You breathe as you curl into his embrace with a happy smile on your face.


	36. G! Sans and Reader

You sat awkwardly in between your former boyfriend and the rest of your mutual friends on the bus. You both had already purchased the tickets to the concert with the group and they’d cost quite a bit so neither of you wanted to miss out on it. Plus you’d split the cost of a hotel room. That was what you were really worried about.

It wasn’t like you hated G, you just weren’t sure how he felt since normally he was pretty quiet about things like this. It was one of the reasons you guys broke up in the first place. He was scrolling through his phone idly, making a point to ignore you as you tried to enjoy the trip.

Luckily one of your other friends managed to distract you with some music on their phone, offering you a headphone. But you couldn’t help but noticing the occasional brush against your side as the bus hit various bumps and turns, sending all to familiar jolts through your body that made you wonder if he could feel them too.

By the time you got to the hotel you were a bundle of nerves, G as calm and collected as he always was while the group lined up to check in at the hotel. “Hi, are you two checking in?” The front desk person asked with a cheery smile as the two of you got up to the front desk for your turn. “Yes. We were wondering if we could get two doubles instead of the queen?” G asked politely, producing his identification, a little pang in your chest as you heard him ask for separate beds.

“Certainly. Just let me see if we have any available.” The person checked through the computer system, the hotel was booked for the concert that was going on that weekend, people were milling about, talking and laughing loudly in the echoing lobby. 

“I’m sorry but we don’t have any available at this moment. But the couch has a pull-out bed if that’s alright?” G nodded with a polite smile as you both checked in. “Have a great weekend!” They handed you the key cards, G’s finger tips brushing yours as he handed you yours, making you blush slightly at the contact.

“So, how have you been?” He asked as you got into the elevator together, pushing the button to your floor and looking at you from the corner of his sockets. You tell him that you’ve been doing good, just busy working and everything.

He nods without comment as he turns towards the doors. “Good. Good.” The doors opened thankfully to help with the awkwardness between you as you walked side by side to your room. G opened it, stepping aside to let you go in first. “I’ll take the couch.” He brushed past you, hand grazing your back gently as he set his things by the couch while you set your things on the bed.

You unpacked a little bit, making a comment about maybe getting in a shower before getting dinner. G didn’t seem to care as you walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes and your toiletries, closing the door behind you.

You were just getting out of the shower when the door opened, G standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face, eye lights staring at you. “Uhm…” He started nervously before collecting himself and turning his gaze back up to your face. “I’m going to grab something to eat. Want something?” He asked, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

You stutter something in the way of ‘no thank you’ before he nods, pulling out a cigarette from the pocket of his coat, tapping the tobacco down with his wrist before walking out, closing the door behind him, leaving you standing there flustered. Quickly you got dried off and dressed, making your way towards the bed, the room empty much to your relief.

What had that been about? Back when you two had been dating it wasn’t uncommon for one or the other to walk in during a shower, more often than not joining the other under the warm water. Maybe it was just force of habit? Like the way he would touch your back when he would walk behind you. That had to be it. Just force of habit.

Shaking your head you made yourself comfortable in the large bed, eyes growing heavy from the long drive. It wasn’t long before you’d fallen asleep, dreaming of the better days of being with G. It hadn’t all been bad between you both and you missed him like crazy. 

But you guys had broken up, it was over. You stirred when you felt the bed dip next to you, G’s familiar scent of cologne and cigarette smoke making you wake up almost instantly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. I was just trying to watch some television.” He glanced down at you, an odd look in his eye lights that made you wonder for the millionth time since you’d met him what he was thinking inside that skull of his. You sit up next to him, back against the headboard as you wipe the sleep from your eyes with a yawn. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound of that being the television.

“I miss you too by the way.” His confession shocked you as you turned to look at him in surprise. He turned off the television with a sigh, looking up towards the ceiling as he tongued a toothpick between his teeth, something he did when he was somewhere he couldn’t smoke to keep him occupied.

“You’re such a chatterbox. Even when you’re passed out.” He turned his head slightly to look at you. “You said my name in your sleep. You said you missed me.” 

Your face turned bright red in embarrassment, trying to hide your face as you sink into the bed, covering yourself with the blanket. G chuckled softly as you felt him adjust on the bed, one of his hands reaching out to touch your head over the covers, feeling him close enough to curl up in his arms.

“It’s alright. Like I said, I’ve missed you too. Haven’t been able to sleep well in months because believe it or not I can’t stand how quiet it is, not hearing you talk in your sleep…” He pulled the blanket away from your face, his own face so close to you all you wanted to do was close that distance.

“I miss being with you. Your non stop talking, your cooking, the way you scrunch you face when you’re trying to work through something complicated. The smell of your lotion when you get out of the shower. I just…I just miss you.” You couldn’t take it anymore.

You closed the distance between you, after months apart, months of longing and wanting to be in his arms again, feeling him pull you towards him, wrapping you up in his embrace where you fit perfectly. It was a whirlwind of passion, clothes flying as you both tried desperately to make up for all the lost time. 

It made your head spin as he took charge, telling you between kisses all the things he missed about you and him being together. He told you over and over again how much he loved you as you moved as one organism, driving hard to your climaxes. 

When you had finally come down from your highs you curled up in his arms, feeling like you’d become whole once more G kissed the top of your head, giving you a soft squeeze. The two of you had one of the best weekends you’d ever had together, the first of many to come.


	37. Rough Day (Underswap Papyrus and Reader)

You walk into the house, slamming the door behind you as you kicked off your shoes. It was probably one of the worst days you’d ever had. Everything was going wrong today. 

You were late, you’d forgotten your lunch, customers were far more irritating and rude than normal due to the hectic hell that was the holiday season. You were just completely fed up with the day and people in general.

“Hey, how’s it goin’?” Stretch asked from his spot on the couch, cigarette smoke curling lazily from between his teeth, not looking back at you as he focused on the television. You’d been holding it together until he’d asked. 

The tears fell from your eyes unbidden as you just stood there frustrated and upset over your day, all of that frustration coming out in the form of tears that streamed down your cheeks.

When you didn’t respond Stretch turned to look at you, doing a double take as he saw you crying quietly, his face quickly turning from surprise to a soft smile. 

“Oh come on over here sweetheart.” He opened his arms invitingly to you and you quickly hurried into his embrace, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his orange hoodie.

Stretch held you close, rubbing your back in lazy circles as he pulled you into his lap. “Rough day huh?” He asked quietly, putting his cigarette out so he could hold you better in his arms. You nod into his chest, a quiet sniffle making him chuckle softly under you. 

“That’s alright. You can just chill right here as long as you need. I’ve got you.” He kissed the top of your head, squeezing you gently in a hug which began to make you feel a little better.

You sat there curled up on him on the couch until you managed to feel better, apologizing for getting tears on his hoodie as you looked up at him. Stretch smile sweetly, reaching up and touching your cheek with his thumb, rubbing away the last remnants of your tears. “Don’t worry about it babe. Anytime. You feelin’ a little better?” He asked, moving to lift your chin slightly as he looked at you.

You nod again, smiling up at him thankfully as you shifted on top of him, straddling his lap as he looked at you with a soft grin. “Good.” He closed the distance between you in a tender kiss, cupping your cheek with one hand while the other wrapped around your waist.

“Can I make you feel even better?” He asked, his mouth moving against yours, sockets lidded as he kissed the tip of your nose, a smirk playing at his mouth. 

You kissed him again in answer, you wanted nothing more than to have him show you how much he cared. With a snap of his fingers you were on the bed you shared with him, still laying on top of his chest, locked in a kiss.

Stretch rolled over on top of you, slowly removing your shirt over your head, kissing your lips, your neck, the space between your shoulder and throat, over the space above your heart, down your chest and over your stomach as you lifted your hips to allow him to pull off your bottoms, letting them bundle up at the foot of the bed as he positioned his face between your thighs.

He kissed the inside of your thighs, running his tongue tantalizingly over your skin, making your eye lids flutter, your breath catching in your throat as he took a languid lick at your entrance. 

He looked up at you while he used his tongue and fingers to work at your entrance, making your back arch slightly, soft mewling sounds escaping past your parted lips.

Stretch groaned as he slipped his tongue inside of you, fingers pumping and prepping you for him. Your legs shook slightly as his long fingers curled upwards, hitting your sensitive bundle of nerves, prodding and teasing as you moaned, jerking your hips into his hand for more friction.

He pumped harder into you, quickly driving you over the edge as you came with a loud gasp. Stretch smirked as he pulled his hoodie over his skull, his shorts already discarded on the floor though you couldn’t recall when he’d taken them off.

He moved back towards your lips, kissing you deeply, long and passionate as he positioned himself at your slick entrance. “I wanna make you feel great tonight babe.” He breathed as he kissed you again, pushing the tip of his shaft inside of you. 

He paused momentarily, allowing you time to adjust before starting to move slowly, one hand gripping your thigh and hitching it over his hip, running his fingers tenderly over your skin, cupping your ass as he thrust deeper, making you moan loudly in between kissing. Your fingers ran over his spine, pulling him closer as he whispered sweet words against your skin.

“You’re so-hnnnn-perfect…so soft and hah…so warm…” He breathed, pumping so agonizingly slow as he kissed every inch of your skin his mouth could reach. You needed more. 

You needed him to move faster inside of you. You begged him to move faster breathily as he eagerly obliged, picking up the pace, nipping at your throat gently.

You could already start to feel your second orgasm starting to rise in your gut as you moved together, each trying to get as much of a connection as possible. 

Stretch growled, the sound rumbling through his chest against yours as he shifted ever so slightly, delving deeper into your core, driving you further into bliss as you called out his name breathily, moans and loving whispers mixing together in the bedroom.

“Ahhhnnn…I-hah! Ah shi-it…you feel so good babe…So good…” He groaned as he thrust harder into you, feeling your start to reach your peak as he pounded against your sensitive bundle of nerves, crying out as you came for a second time, Stretch following quickly with a long deep groan. Moving to your lips in a tender kiss as you rode out your highs together, Stretch wrapping you up in both arms, basking in the sweet afterglow.

After a moment he rolled off of you, pulling you close, draping one of your legs over him, your head resting on his shoulder as he rubbed your back idly, his other arm managing to reach the pack of cigarettes and lighter on the night stand and lighting one up taking a drag. 

He kissed your forehead sweetly as you both lounged together on the bed, enjoying one another company. You tell him that you’re feeling much better and thank him for being so sweet which makes him chuckle. “Anytime babe. That’s what I’m here for.”


	38. Please Professor (Gaster and Reader)

You chatted quietly with your friend as you wandered into the large classroom, books clutched to your chest as you made your way through the crowd. You glance over at the large desk where your professor casually drinks his coffee, catching your eye with a smirk and a wink that made you blush. 

Your friend notices and grins at you knowingly. “Seriously you are so fucking lucky. I wish I could just sleep my way through physics and get an A like you do.” You glare up at them as you take a seat, offended at what they were saying. 

You tell them that there was no way Dr. Gaster treats your work any different than anyone else in the class, pointing out that your last exam was dangerously close to failing. Hiding the fact that later that night Gaster had shown you just exactly how disappointed he was in you. 

Your friend raises their hands in surrender as they quickly apologize, turning to face the front of the class as Gaster stood, his tall form moving with easy grace to the board, white lab coat swooshing slightly as he moved. 

“Afternoon class. I trust you all finished your assignments that are due today? Yes I see you back there Mr. Smith. You’ve had two weeks to finish this particular assignment so I sincerely hope you’re not intending to try and complete it in the next five minutes.” 

The class snickered as Gaster wrote down a couple of assignments on the board in his elegant handwriting. You pulled out your assignment, feeling a little nervous as he turned back to begin taking the assignment. You weren’t joking when you said that he didn’t seem to appear to give you preferential treatment during grading.

In fact sometimes it seemed he graded you a little harsher than the rest of the class. He came to your desk, hand reaching out for your paper, purple eye lights gazing at you over his thin rimmed glasses. 

“I do hope that you did better with this assignment than you did on your last exam.” He gave slight wink as your fingers brushed under the guise of handing him your paper. He moved on down the row, collecting everything before moving back to the front of the class, setting the assignments in an orderly fashion on his desk. 

He was so tall, legs going on for miles as he took a sip of his coffee. Every movement so graceful but you knew that under that white lab coat, that charcoal grey turtle neck and black slacks that he held an incredible essence of power that wasn’t outwardly obvious. 

The skeleton monster quickly delved into the day’s lesson, his intelligence obvious as he talked about his field of expertise. It was incredible how smart he was, your fingers working furiously to keep up with his lesson and make sense of the intricate nuances of quantum physics. 

Occasionally he would pause to be sure the class was following along, taking a moment to answer any questions people had before continuing. After a while he put up an equation on the board and everyone gave a collective groan. “That’s enough of that. You know that this happens every day.”

He eyed you as you tried to sink into your desk, gesturing for you to come to the front of the class. “You’re turn. Finish the equation. Show your work.” He watched as you moved to the front of the class, seeing the looks of pity on your classmates faces as you passed them.

He handed you the dry erase marker with a smirk as he leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest watching you try to keep your cool with his smoldering gaze watching your every move. “Go on. Impress me.” He goaded and you blushed slightly as you turned to try and solve the complicated equation.

You did want to impress him considering how disappointed he’d been about your exam, your ass was sore for days after that. Shaking your head you focused again, pushing aside the thoughts to work through the problem. “So far so good.” He mused quietly behind you, his magic manifesting as a small tendril slithered up between your legs, barely noticeable from your position behind both him and the desk. 

You cleared your throat as you tried to keep your cool, continuing through the problem despite the probing tendril of magic that rubbed tantalizingly against you. 

You could almost see the mischief in his eye lights as you gripped the marker tightly, trying not to give any indication to what the professor was doing to you. You made it through the problem, slamming the marker down harder than intended as you felt the magic press insistently against the outside of your clothes.

Gaster stood beside you, going over your work, looking down at you from the corner of his sockets with a wicked gleam in his violet eye lights. “Good job. You can go back to your seat now.” He touched the back of your hand, saying in a tone that only you could hear. “My office. After class. No excuses.” You felt a tingle run down your spine at his tone, knowing exactly what he meant by his words before hurrying to your seat.

Gaster resumed his lesson as if nothing had happened, ever the professional. You fought to calm your racing heart as you continued taking notes, ignoring the strange look your friend was giving you out of the corner of your eye. “And we are out of time for today. So I want all of you to be working on your final projects that are going to be due in the next couple of weeks and work on the assignments due next time.” 

He dismissed the class with a wave of his hand, catching your gaze for a moment before being distracted with another student asking a question. “You wanna grab something to eat?” Your friend asked as you took your time putting your things away. You tell them sorry but you have to get started on some homework for another class but that you’d get something with them next time.

They give you a look and shook their head. “Sure. No problem. Go get that extra credit.” They winked as you roll your eyes, knowing that they’re only playing around this time. 

You waited patiently as Gaster talked to other students, answering their questions politely but you could tell he was getting slightly annoyed. Especially when one female student kept insisting on private tutoring, an obvious ploy to try and seduce him.

What you and he had was different. It wasn’t about the grades, it never had been. It just so happened that one day you had spotted him outside of class, went to talk to him and one thing led to another, both of you legitimately enjoying being in each other’s company. He was smart and kind and was genuinely interested in what you had to say.

But you couldn’t make your relationship public considering that you were his student and it was severely frowned upon by the faculty. Finally the students managed to file their way out of the class room, Gaster closing the door behind them and turning towards you with a smirk. 

“Finally. I was beginning to worry that they would never leave. Shall we?” He gestured towards his office, one hand resting on your lower back as you and him walked into his large office. Once away from sight he pinned you up against the door, slamming it loudly as his mouth came to yours in a heated kiss. 

His hands grabbed at you hungrily, the heat between you exploding like wild fire as he made quick work of your clothes. “Do you have any idea what you do to me love?” He breathed as he kissed you passionately, hands eagerly exploring your body that instinctively reacted to his touch, breathing heavily as you moved into him. 

You slid to your knees in front of him, pulling his huge shaft out of his slacks, taking it in your mouth as he gave a shaky breath, a hand cupping the back of your head as he thrust slightly into your throat, using your tongue expertly to please him. He groaned low in his throat, watching you through hazed out violet eye lights, his tongue running over his teeth like a predator watching his prey.

You took a risk and let your canines graze the side of his cock, a long pleasured growl coming from above you as he pulled you off of him, forcing you back to your feet as he kissed you again, tongues battling one another while he walked you over to his desk, lifting you up easily in his strong arms. 

Gaster placed you on the top of the desk, his body perfectly aligned with your entrance as he thrust inside of you, burying himself inside of you as you moaned loudly. He laid you back on the desk, leaning over you as he pumped hard into you. 

Your skin was so in tuned to his touch, his teeth and tongue lasting and nipping at your chest and throat, his hands roaming over your body as you moaned loudly at the stimulation. He thrust wildly into you, driving you further towards your climax. He groaned your name softly, the sound driving you wild with his powerful thrusts bringing you so much closer to bliss.

Gaster drove into you harder, as you begged him not to stop, begging him to fill you up, crying out as he slammed into you. “Hahnnn! Cum love…ngghhh! Cum with me.” He breathed heavily, his thrusts wild and desperate as the spring of ecstasy sprung in your gut, crying out as you wrapped around him tightly, milking him for every drop as he climaxed within you with a possessive growl. 

He kissed you slowly as he finished, moving inside of you as you rode out the tail end of your orgasm, your body trembling slightly as he caressed and kissed your body tenderly. With a snap of his fingers you were no longer in his office, you were in the familiar bedroom of his home, Gaster still deep inside of you as he continued caressing and touching your body, kissing you lovingly in such a way that it took away your breath.

He was no where near finished…


	39. Exhibition (Underfell Papyrus and Reader)

You turned to gaze at Edge staring idly at some piece of pottery on display in the museum. Somehow you’d managed to drag him into the place and away from his duties to see some of the history exhibits. You had a college paper due and you needed to find something worthwhile to write about in the museum and you figured you’d take him along since you two rarely got to hang out lately.

“Let’s go this way.” He guided you towards another section, this one a little bit darker so that the displays could be seen better. You were writing down some notes when you felt his hand run down your back, squeezing your ass with a smirk as you glanced up at him in surprise.

“I’ve seen about four other humans eyeing you since we walked in, I just wanted them to know who you’re with.” You nudge him slightly with a soft laugh before returning to your notes. It was a relatively quiet day at the museum and there weren’t a great deal of people milling around but there were still enough people about that you felt a little bit embarrassed by the public display.

You felt him lean down, kissing the side of your throat, using the tip of his tongue to lick your ear lobe, making your breath hitch in your throat. His hands rested on your hips, pulling you closer to him so you could feel something hard rub against your lower back. 

“I’m bored. Let’s make a little history ourselves.” He breathed into your ear, nipping at your lobe, his long fingers slipping down the front of your pants, palming at you slowly. You gasped and tried to tell him that it was a bad idea, that you two could get caught but with a soft growl you knew that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer at this point.

Edge slowly ground his hips into your back, fingers probing your entrance eagerly, making you lean forward against the display case, luckily you were face a wall so it wasn’t as obvious as to what was going on but still you could hear the low voices of people talking in the room behind you. 

“Hm? You’re already so wet…” He smirked against your skin, pulling out of you, your ears catching the sound of his zipper opening, his hand pulling down the back of your pants down just enough to expose your entrance to him, forcing you to stand on his boots on your tip toes so he could line up with you without too much suspicion. 

With a soft groan Edge slipped his hard shaft inside of you, making you bite back a moan. Edge thrust shallowly and slowly inside, not wanting to draw too much attention to what you two were doing as he whispered softly in your ear. 

You couldn’t comprehend most of what he was saying as you tried to keep as quiet as possible, the feeling of him moving inside of you, the ever present fear of getting caught, the exhilaration of possibly getting caught doing something so lewd in such a public space. 

All of this added to your arousal as he picked up his pace, nipping and licking at your skin as you balanced yourself, moving against him as you felt heat pool in your gut, legs tightening as you started the climb. Edge used one of his hands to cover your mouth, shushing you with a smirk as you could feel him starting to get close to his own climax. 

He glanced over his shoulder to see if there was anyone around before quickly pounding into you, your muffled moans sounding extremely loud in your mind as the coil sprung, your orgasm reaching its peak, Edge following along behind quickly as he spilled his seed inside of you. 

He turned your face for a kiss as you came down from your highs, a mischievous grin on his face as he pointed upwards. “Say hello to the camera.” He winked as you followed his hand to see the red light of a security camera pointed directly at you both with a perfect angle to have seen everything. 

He pulled out of you and put himself together as you pulled your pants back up, turning to face him with a brilliant shade of red on your cheeks. “Don’t look at me like that, or the security guy is going to get an encore.”


	40. Wreck Me (Underswap Papyrus and M/F Reader)

* * *

You had just stepped out of the shower when you heard someone open and close your bedroom door as if they were looking for you. With a shrug you wrapped the towel around you and stepped out of the bathroom, going over to your dresser for some clothes when you were suddenly pinned from behind by strong arms.

The strong scent of cigarettes and honey immediately told you who it was and you felt your chest tighten as his tongue traced the line of your throat. “Mmmmmm…you look so damn good right now baby…” His hands tore away the towel, leaving you exposed as he pressed his body against your back, keeping you pinned against the dresser.

You gasp as he lets one hand roam down over your belly, palming your slightly hardened cock, the other slipping between your folds, a low groan rumbling through his chest as you felt his hips buck into your back. “I’ve gotta have you…right now…” He grabbed you, picking you up and carrying you towards your bed, tossing you down and climbing on top of you.

His eye light burned dark amber as he stared down at you, hungrily taking you in as you try to make sense of the situation. He reached into your night stand where you kept all of your “special” items, grabbing three long pieces of black rope, expertly tying them into knots while he knelt between your knees.

Before you could say anything, he had grabbed your wrists, tying them tightly to the headboard so that you couldn’t move with one rope, using the others to expertly tie your knees in such a way that they were forced apart, giving him perfect access to you. 

When he was done he smirked at his handiwork, hands exploring over your skin tantalizing and teasing, a rumbling growl of appreciation thrumming in his chest. “Don’t worry babe. You trust me, right?” He winked, leaning over you, face inches away from yours as you nodded slowly. Of course, you trusted him, this wasn’t the first time you’d done this together.

“Good. Cuz I wanna wreck you tonight.” You feel a tingle run down your spine at the look in his eyes as he closed the distance between your mouths, tongues fighting for dominance while he grinds against you eagerly. 

You moan into the kiss as his fingers pinch your nipples harshly, pulling on them slightly before palming them, repeating this over and over again as he moved from your mouth to your throat, fangs scratching the surface of your skin as you writhed under his touch.

You gave a whimper as he pulled away slightly, the sound making him chuckle deep in his chest. “Hold on sweetheart. I’m not done with you just yet.” He pulled his hoodie over his skull, shirking off his shorts as well as he yet again went into the night stand. He grabbed two cock rings as well as some lubricant before kneeling once more between your legs.

“Seeing you like this…I wanna make it last…” He gripped your twitching shaft in his hands, slowly pumping it, adding a bit of lubricant to the rings. With a soft moan you felt him put the ring on you, rolling it down to your base, doing the same to his own thick shaft. 

He leaned over you as he positioned himself at your slick entrance, kissing your hungrily as he plunged inside of you, not waiting for you to adjust before he thrust hard into you, his fingers gripped your waist, leaving pale bruises as he lammed into you. Your voice carried loudly as he growled low in his chest, almost possessively as he pounded you relentlessly.

“Fuck babe…hnnngh! Hahh…you feel so f-fuucking good!” He groaned, your body already aching for release as he rammed deep inside of you, hard, fast and persistent. He leaned over and nipped at your chest, leaving a mark with his fangs, leaving several more over your skin as he thrust into your core. 

You moan loudly, calling out for more as he gladly gave it to you. “Daddy wants to fill your tight little hole so bad…” It took a second to register his words, even as you felt an even higher sense of arousal that surprised you.

Stretch paused as he realized what he’d said, surprised by his own words looking down at you with a hint of concern. “I…uhhhh…” He started as he rubbed the back of his skull nervously, a slight flush to his cheek bones. 

You ask him to untie you quietly, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he reached up and untied the piece connected to the headboard, moving to release your wrists when you quickly pulled his face to yours in a deep kiss which caught him off guard. You pulled him on top of you, feeling him moving yet again with renewed vigor.

He groaned as he pulled away slightly, unable to move far since your wrists were tied behind his skull as you called him daddy between moans as his eye lights flickered in arousal. He pulled out, reaching between you to pull off the rings, and slamming back inside of you forcefully, making you cry out loudly.

“Fuck-hah! Cum for daddy babe! Cum on baby hnnng! Nyeahhhhnnn!” His voice sending you over the edge as you came, clamping down on him and making a mess on your stomachs, the feeling sending him right on over as well, a loud groaning growl as he came, filling you up inside with the last jerking thrusts of his hips.

Stretch rested his forehead against yours, both of you breathing heavily as you basked in the heated after glow. He gave a soft breathy chuckle as he kissed you sweetly.

“Well, that was surprising.” You kissed him again, feeling his hands easily untie your legs, letting you wrap them around his waist as you both remained locked in an embrace for the night.


	41. Little Bird (Underfell Papyrus and Reader)

* * *

You jumped at the loud clanging sound, jarring you out of your fitful sleep. “Time to get up my little bird.” You shoot a soft glare at your captor, the tall skeleton with a deep scar on his face. He was smirking at you from between the bars of the cage, his eye lights dark burgundy. 

“Tsk tsk. And here I was going to let you out to stretch your wings a bit.” He chuckled as he took a seat facing you in your human sized bird cage, long legs crossed as he leaned back in his chair. You watch him for a moment before turning away from him in annoyance.

You’d been trapped here for who knows how long, the Great and Terrible Papyrus having kept you locked in this bird cage, letting you out only a few hours a day but always chained so you couldn’t escape, most of your days being spent in the cage until he returned for the night from work. 

Most of the time he just sat in the chair, talking about his day, reading a book or polishing his battle armor. But you sensed that there was something different about him tonight as he ran a tongue over his fangs, watching your every move. “Oh don’t be like that little one. I’ll still let you get your exercise in for the night.” 

Something in the tone of his voice made you turn to look at him over your shoulder, seeing a tendril of magic coming from one of his eyes, curling like smoke, sharp fangs grinning at you. You furrowed your brow slightly in confusion when you felt something hot and slightly slick with some sort of wetness wrap around you wrists and ankles. 

With a yelp you were forced back to facing him, your legs spread, arms pinned tight behind your back. Looking down you could see thick tentacles of red magic wrapped tight around your legs, moving up towards your knees, exposing you to him. “Hmmmm. I’m curious little bird. What kinds of sounds do you make? You’re always so quiet.” He mused, spreading his legs, one gloved hand resting atop his groin while the other moved slightly, summoning another tendril of magic that crept slowly up over the edge of the cage, slithering snake like towards you.

You struggled but the tendrils only tightened, keeping you in place as the glistening tentacle wormed its way towards your entrance. Your heart raced against the inside of your chest, a gasp escaping your lips as the tendril brushing up against your pussy. “I wonder what kind of sound you’ll make if I do this…” You bit your lip as the tendril slowly began to rub between the lips of your pussy, the tip pressing against your clit. “Disappointing. Maybe I need to be a little rougher to hear your sweet music.”

Two more tendrils wrapped around your breasts, squeezing and undulating as the tips of the tentacles wrapped tightly around your nipples, pulling and squeezing roughly as he watched, rubbing his crotch slowly. You tried not to give him the satisfaction as you contained your voice, biting your lip so hard you nearly broke the skin, his tentacles rubbing hard against your cunt and teasing your breasts. 

“Little bird. You’re so stubborn. Let me hear your voice.” He growled low in his chest as the tentacle at your entrance moved, the tip pushing past your folds just slightly as he unzipped the front of his pants, freeing his erection for you to see. His smirk widened as he used his hand to grip his cock, one stroke causing the tendril to plunge into your core. You couldn’t help the long moan that escaped your lips as the magic moved in time to his stroking. 

“There we go. That wasn’t so hard was it?” He breathed as he started to pump faster, the tendril of magic moving simultaneous to his hand while the ones on your breasts continued their assault. The stimulation was almost overwhelming as his magic pumped into you relentlessly, filling you up inside with its girth, curling and throbbing inside.

You moaned breathlessly as he watched, your body moving of its own accord into the magic tendrils for more. “Hmmnnn…that’s a good little bird…such sweet nnnggg…sweet sounds you make for me…” He pumped harder, the tip of the tendril hitting up against your g-spot, making you arch your back as you started to feel the tell tale coiling in your gut, the tightening of your muscles. 

You cried out in pleasure as he thrust deep inside of you, your breathing ragged as you writhed in growing extacy the coil tightening within you. “Sing for me…unghhhh! Come little bird!” You heard him growl as he moved his magic harder within you, your body driving full force towards the oncoming orgasm.

A loud cry echoed around the room as you climaxed hard around the relentless tendril of magic that showed no sign of stopping as it slammed inside of you. You could feel it twitch, a heat filling you up inside as your captor climaxed with a low growl while you chased the tail end of your orgasm. The tendril twitched slightly before sliding out of your soaked cunt, globules of pale red magic mixing with your own juices as it slipped past your folds. 

“Such a perfect sound.” Edge cleaned himself off, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor before standing in front of the cage. You watched as he stepped out of his soiled pants, fingers unlocking the cage while the tendrils started to retreat from you. “I want to hear another one of your songs little bird.” He grinned as he let you out of the cage, guiding you towards his bed.


	42. Drunk (Underswap Papyrus and Reader)

You were just settling in for a nice night at home after a long day of working. The Netflix was on, your spot on the couch was calling your name along with your favorite binge food. Just as you were about to burrow yourself in for the night you heard your phone ring.

“Human? Have you seen my brother? He went out for a drink a few hours ago and the bartender said that he left already when I went to pick him up. I’m getting worried!” Blue’s voice was nervous on the other end of the line as you attempted to keep him calm. It wasn’t the first time Stretch had wandered drunkenly through the streets but he always managed to find his way home eventually.

“You’re right. Just let me know if you see him or hear from him okay? Good night human!” No sooner did you hang up did you hear a loud bang on your front door, the sound making you jump in surprise. With a soft chuckle under your breath you opened the door only to yelp as Stretch’s body fell on top of you, pinning you under him on the floor.

“Heh…I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for me.” Stretch chuckled, his words slightly slurred as he spoke, his foot closing the door behind you both. “Mmmmm…you smell nice…you always smell nice…” He nuzzled the side of your throat, his tongue tasting your skin lazily.

Your breath hitched in your throat, your heart racing wildly against your rib cage as you tried to move out from under him. You try to tell him that he’s drunk and he doesn’t know what he’s talking about but he just moves to stare down at you with hazy orange eye lights. “So you don’t like me?” You could see the hint of hurt in his eyes and you hastily tell him that you do like him, that you’ve always liked him but you didn’t want him to regret anything since he was wasted. 

Stretch blinks slowly, a smirk crossing his face that made you blush furiously. “I’d never regret this.” He rumbled as he closed the distance between the two of you, catching you by surprise. His hands ran down your sides, sliding behind your back and pulling you closer towards his body. 

You pull away slightly, breathing slightly heavy as your heart tried to pound right out of your chest. “Babe…don’t leave me hangin’ here…let’s screw our brains out. I know you like me. My bro can’t really keep a secret around me.” Your cheeks were a brilliant shade of red as you tried to find your voice again.

Stretch chuckled and kissed you again, cutting off your incoherent words with a hungry passion. Stretch kneed your legs apart and you gasped as you felt him grind against you, the heat and length surprising you. The gasp allowed him entrance into your mouth, tongues tangling with one another as you caved into the growing need for intimacy.

Your fingers gripped at the soft fabric of his hoodie, tugging it up and over his skull, tossing it aside as your fingers ran over his sensitive ribs. He groaned into the kiss, lifting you to sitting, divesting you of your shirt as he leaned you back down under him, his mouth running over your skin, tongue tasting and licking at your chest. 

His long fingers slipped under the top of your pants and underwear, rubbing and teasing at your entrance while his other hand pulled down his shorts to expose his impressive shaft standing at full attention. You moaned. brows furrowed as he knelt between your knees, one hand stroking his cock while the other pumped inside your entrance, stretching you in preparation for him. 

“That’s it babe. I wanna hear more of that.” He groaned as he picked up the pace inside of you, your eyes fluttering slightly as you moaned louder, legs tightening as you bucked your hips into his fingers. “Fuck…I can’t wait any longer…” He practically ripped off your bottoms, gripping your hips and lifting them slightly so your entrance lined up with his slightly twitching shaft. 

You mumble something that there was no way his large cock was going to fit but he just shook his head, pushing the tip of his cock inside of you with a soft hiss, slowly working his way inside of you. Moving slightly as you took his impressive length inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. “Nnnnngghh! You’re…hah…so fucking tight…hnnn…” He growled, fingers gripping at your hips tightly, a slight shudder going through you as he started to move.

Stretch groaned as he picked up pace, leaning over you and sloppily kissing you as he thrust inside your tight hole. Your moans reached new heights as he shifted slightly, the position allowing him perfect access to your most sensitive spot inside of you. “Ahhhnnn! So tight! Nnnnngh!” Stretch growled against your lips, your foreheads touching as he thrust harder, pounding against your bundle of nerves relentlessly until you couldn’t hold back any longer.

You cried out as you clamped down around him, toes curling, fingers digging into the spaces between his ribs, legs gripping his still thrusting hips as he raced to find his own climax. With a low growl, Stretch slammed deep inside of you, spilling himself into your hot core, riding out your orgasms together. 

You tried to bring your breathing under control as he pressed his forehead against your chest, right over your heart that was still racing wildly. It was several moments before you both had come down enough to talk again. “That was better than I imagined. You?” He asked as he slowly pulled out of you, making you suddenly feel empty at the absence. 

You nod, sitting up slightly and wincing at the sensation of rug burn on your back and shoulders. Stretch smiled and pulled your face to his in a slow languid kiss. “Next time we should use the bed.”


	43. Close for Comfort (Underfell Sans and Reader)

“Shhh!” Sans covered Frisk’s mouth as they hid in the tiny closet. Frisk pulled away his hand as she glared up at him in the darkness. “Brilliant idea. Your big bad brother won’t dare think to look in the closet.” Frisk hissed up at him as he glanced through the small opening in the hinges. 

The two had been sitting on the couch just lounging around when the tall Royal Guardsman had ended up waltzing right into the home without warning. Sans teleporting them into the downstairs closet quickly before they could be seen.

“He’s just sitting on the couch watching television and cleaning his armor I think. He’s gonna be here a while.” Sans sighed quietly, running a hand over the back of his skull. Frisk rolled her eyes in the darkness, there was hardly any room in the cramped space. 

“Nice. Now we’re stuck here until he leaves or I’m dead. And probably so are you.” She whispered sarcastically, Sans blowing air through his nasal cavity in a huff. “Yeah well ya better be quiet or he’s gonna have to clean off his battle body twice.” Sans leaned slightly against the wall with a sigh, eye lights looking Frisk over as she glanced through the crack between the hinges. 

“Ya know,” He smirked as he felt his magic collect excitedly in his groin, grabbing Frisk’s face in one of his hands while bringing her close to his body with the other one, “since we’re gonna be stuck in here for a bit why don’t we have a little fun? What’dya say babe?” He breathed seductively, eye lights flashing crimson down at her.

“Are you kidding me? He is ten feet away! Is that all you think about?” She whispered harshly but Sans could tell that the idea had caught her interest as she licked her lips nervously. He smirked, a noiseless chuckle escaping from his mouth as the light glinted off his gold tooth as he ran his tongue over his sharpened teeth.

Frisk looked about to protest but he covered her mouth with his, the small space denying them hardly any room to move as they made quick work of their clothing, The thrill of getting caught by the blood thirsty Royal Guardsman, the lack of space between them, all of it sent delicious chills down their spines.

Sans grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up and pinning her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he lined up to her slick entrance. “Open your mouth.” Sans breathed, Frisk looking at him in confusion before he shoved a glove into her mouth as a sort of gag, a soft sound of surprise muffled by the fabric. “Can’t have you screamin’ my name right now sweetheart.” 

Sans didn’t wait as he impaled her on his thick shaft, a soft moan muffled by the gag, Frisk’s eyes fluttering as he pushed deep inside of her until he was fully sheathed. He thrust quickly inside of her, breathing heavy, eyes hazed over with lust. “Damn baby…hnnnn…you’re fucking tight…” He growled softly against the crook of her neck, pounding into her nice and hard.

She moaned against the gag, tightening around him. “Mmmmm…shit I’m close sweetheart…I’m gonna fill that ungh! That pussy up! Fuck!” Sans growled, his thrusting wild, relentless as he pounded into her. Frisk moaned against the gag, the sound still managing to seep out as he covered her mouth to keep her quiet. He slammed into her tight wet entrance as he felt her clamp down around his shaft.

It wasn’t long before they climaxed, Frisk crying out as she gripped him tight,Sans burying himself deep inside her core as he filled her up. Their breathing ragged as they rode out their highs as quietly as possible. Sans smiled as he removed the glove from her mouth, replacing it with his tongue as he kissed her passionately, basking in the afterglow only to have it ripped away at the influx of light.

A tall shadow loomed over them as the great and terrible Papyrus stood in the door to the closet, arms crossed over his exposed chest, brow quirked, a smirk on his face. “How selfish of you brother. Keeping a treat like this all to yourself. I know you were taught to share.” Papyrus grinned down at the two of them who shared a glance of confusion before the realization hit them all at once. 

“Well? Let’s get started shall we?”


	44. Blind Date (Underfell Papyrus and Reader)

You take a deep breath before you walk into the restaurant. Double checking your appearance in the window before walking inside, clearing your throat nervously. You hadn’t been on a blind date before and you had no idea what to expect. 

The friend who’d set you up had been intentionally vague about them just saying that there was no way you could miss him, telling you to look out for the red scarf when you walked in. You gave yourself a little pep talk as you wander up to the host who smiled at you politely.

“Of course! Go on in, he’s sitting at the back in a booth.I’ll let your server know you’re both here.” The host seemed a little hesitant as he looked at you, pointing you in the direction of where your date was waiting for you before walking off to get your server.

As you turned the corner around a small divider, your eyes instantly found the crimson scarf wrapped around the throat of an intimidating looking skeleton monster. He was currently looking through his phone idly, looking relaxed as he sat in the booth, giving you a moment to look him over from a distance.

He was tall, wearing a nice looking black and grey outfit with the red scarf matching the pair of gloves that sat on the edge of the table. He had a scar over one of his eyes that looked deep against the white of his skull. His teeth were slightly pointed and sharp looking which made him look even more intimidating as you tried to collect yourself.

He was handsome though you mused to yourself as you managed to walk towards him to say hello. He looked up at you with a hint of surprise in his crimson eye lights before they settled into a slight smirk. “Hello. I was wondering if you were going to stand me up tonight or not.” He stood, towering over you almost as he extended his hand for a hand shake. 

You stutter out a reply that you just were running a little behind and apologize for making him wait before introducing yourself. “Pleasure to meet you Y/N. I’m Papyrus, although many just tend to call me Edge for some reason. Either is fine with me. Are you hungry?” He asked as he gestured for you to take a seat across from him, both of you settling into the booth just as your server came up to the table. 

“Good evening! Can I interest you in something to drink?” She asked with a customer ready smile as she held her pen above the order pad, looking between the two of you with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. “I was thinking we could start off with some wine, if that’s alright with you?” He asked and you nod even though you’re not a big wine drinker, letting him know that whatever he picked out would be fine with you. 

He grins and expertly tells the server some French sounding name as well as ordering some appetizers for you both. “While we wait why don’t we try to get to know one another better. What do you do for a living?” Papyrus launched into conversation, somehow managing to get you talking easily, all hints of nervousness dashed away as he seemed to hang on your every word. 

You ordered dinner, drank plenty of the fine wine that he’d picked out for you both to enjoy and you found that he had some really great taste. Pretty soon you both were joking with one another, totally at ease as you talked about various topics between you. You no longer were intimidated by him as he seemed to have a softer side to his edgier looks the more he talked.

“Are you two ready for dessert?” The server asked, reaching into her pocket for the check when Papyrus shook his head. “No. I think we’re about ready for the check.” He glanced at her, reaching out for the slip of paper and grabbing his wallet from his pants pocket while she gathered the remaining plates from the table and shuffled off.

You offer to pay for the tip but he shakes his head with a chuckle. “No. I’ve got it. No worries.” You felt a little blush hit your cheeks as he winked at you, handing the check back to the server as she passed with his black credit card sticking out the top. “Now I don’t know about you but I think neither of us should drive home tonight. Care to share a taxi?” You nod, holding back a giggle knowing that you were certainly a little tipsy after the wine. 

“Thank you for coming in! Have a good night you two!” The server returned, handing the check back to him as he signed it and gathered his red gloves, slipping them over his long slender fingers and reaching out to help you stand. You were slightly surprised at the warmth of his hand in yours, Papyrus moving to splay his fingers across your lower back as you both walked back outside hailing a cab.

You give the driver your address as you both slip into the back seat, his long legs a little cramped as you tried to give him enough room in the small back seat. Papyrus places a hand over the back of the seat, fingers brushing up against your shoulder as the driver headed out towards your house, a good twenty minute drive at least from the restaurant. 

“I have to admit, I was a little bit concerned at the prospect of my brother setting me up on a blind date.” Papyrus mused as you locked eyes with him. Your faces were close in the confined space, your heart racing as you looked up at him. “But I’m happy he did. He chose well.” He gripped your chin, lifting your face up into a kiss that took your breath away. 

You felt a heat rise in your chest as you kissed him, pulling away slightly to gather your nerves before throwing caution to the wind and kissing him deeply, surprising both of you. Papyrus wrapped his arms around you, pulling you practically onto his lap as he deepened the kiss, tongue brushing up against your lips asking for entry.

His hands roamed down the side of your body, resting lightly on your hips as you parted your lips in a silent gasp, tongues meeting with a growing hunger. The heat rose between you quickly, hands gripping at one another, trying to bring your bodies closer to one another. 

You lost all track of time as the cab driver came to a stop in front of your house, a knowing grin on his face as he read out your fee in a loud voice. Papyrus handed him some cash and got out of the cab, pulling you out with him and lifting you in his arms, kissing you again. He carried you up to your front door, setting you down just long enough for you to unlock it and both of you to walk in before closing the door behind you and slamming you up against it.

He lifts you up, pinning you against the door as you wrap around him tongues battling for dominance as he pressed tight against you. You felt his cock harden against you, a soft moan escaping your lips at the mere thought of it burying itself inside of you over and over again.

“Bedroom?” He breathed in between hungry kisses as he moved down to taste the side of your throat, a gasping moan as he tenderly nipped at the skin there. You tell him where to go and he’s back at your lips, one hand splayed against your back while the other gripped your ass, going back towards your bedroom. 

He didn’t even turn on the lights as he lay you on your bed, moving down your body, grabbing the hem of your bottoms as he went, pulling them off along with your shoes, letting them fall to the floor as he moved between your legs. He groaned as he took a long lick at your entrance making you gasp, eyes fluttering at the sensation. 

One of his hands ran under your shirt, fingertips pinching your aroused nipples as he prepped you for him with his tongue and his other hand. You gripped the blankets under you as you ground your hips against his face eagerly, moans of pleasure coming from your mouth.

His fingers stretched your entrance gently, pumping in and out of you as he drove you closer to the edge. Finally he pulled away, you sit up and strip off your shirt while he quickly got undressed in front of you, pulling his shirt and scarf off, setting the scarf to the side as he leaned back down to kiss you again. 

He let his pants fall the floor with the rest of the clothes, exposing his large red ecto cock, curved ridges on the underside as well as a gold piercing just under the head. Papyrus grabbed you, pulling you further up the bed with his strong arms, kissing and touching you all over, sending you to new heights of pleasure as you found yourself practically begging for more.

He grabbed his scarf and took your wrists, tying them together quickly and easily, one hand holding them above your head as he knelt between your thighs, the tip of his glistening shaft twitching against your tight entrance. He hitched one of your legs over his hip, plunging into your entrance with a low growl in his chest. 

Papyrus groaned as he began to move inside of you, slow at first to get you used to his larger size but quickly picking up speed as he leaned over you, one hand holding the scarf with your wrists tied above your head, the other gripping your hip tightly as he plowed into you. 

You cry out with reckless abandon as he plunges into your tight hole. He makes an animalistic snarl almost as he flips you onto your stomach, lifting your hips up with both hands, thrusting harder into you. You moan loudly as a hard slap strikes your ass cheek, tightening around him at the sensation which makes him groan in pleasure.

He strikes your rear again as he thrusts relentlessly into you, your back arched as he drove you closer and closer to your orgasm. Papyrus’s thrusts become wild as you felt him grow slightly within you, the feeling nearly sending you over the edge as you cry out. He growls a command at you, ordering you to come in a low husky voice that only adds to pleasure of his cock thrusting wildly into you from behind.

His order was the last straw as you climaxed hard around him, your muscles clamping down on his shaft tight, the feeling driving him right over the precipice as he came inside, a long groan accompanying your cry of pleasure. With a few jerky thrusts he took a shaky breath before slowly pulling out of you, letting you practically collapse onto the bed as you fought to regain conscious thought again.

He lay next to you, pulling you into his warm embrace with a satisfied grin on his face, kissing you deeply. He untied you in one fell motion as you curled up into him, body pressed tight against his. It wasn’t long before the slow languid kisses once again turned into a heated make out session, leading towards a long and passionate night between the two of you.


	45. Prisoner (Underfell Sans and Reader)

Frisk gave a frustrated sigh as she let the chain fall to the carpeted floor. She was sore and she couldn’t remember the last time her skin wasn’t marred by various bruises, or scratches, all at different stages of healing. This version of the Underground…she tugged again at the chain around her neck, glaring at the bolt in the wall keeping her stuck in the house until her captor returned.

The Underground was violent, its residents full of LOVE from fighting one another all the time. It was nowhere near as nice as the other universe that she had come from previously. She’d been lucky enough that this version of Sans had decided not to kill her on sight but instead hide her away from his much more violent version of a brother.

They’d gotten into a few scuffles the last few days she’d been here, trying to escape and he trying to keep her here. With a groan she flopped down onto the cushion he’d given her, chain links clinking softly as she fiddled with the thick collar on her throat. 

She heard the front door open and close somewhere upstairs and she prepped herself to get up and fight. She didn’t want to die down here, locked away from the rest of the world. Getting to her feet she steeled herself as she heard his heavy footsteps coming closer to the basement door. “How ya doin’ sweetheart?” Sans smiled as he came to stand at the bottom of the stairs, hands in his pockets as he stared at her.

“You should really just give up. I ain’t lettin’ you outta here anytime soon. And all you’re gonna do is keep hurtin’ yerself little by little.” He took a step closer to her carefully. Frisk swayed slightly on her feet, the lack of real exercise and the lack of food having depleted most of her reserves of strength. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to give her something to eat. She just didn’t trust him. 

“Come on are we really gonna do this all over again?” He sighed as he came closer, Frisk taking a step back, the chain clinking. Her body tensed immediately as he reached out to touch her, striking his hand away harshly which only served to make him narrow his gaze at her, a dangerous smirk on his skull. 

“Ya know I’m starting to think that you like it rough.” She lashed out at him again, this time he grabbed her, jerking her arm back behind her back, turning her round and slamming her hard against the wall. Sans pressed up against her back, mouth at her ear as he growled low in his chest. 

“Get off me.” Frisk hissed between her teeth at him angrily. He chuckled low in her ear as he pressed his body tight against hers, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand. “Hmmm. I don’t think so sweetheart. See, I’ve been nothin’ but nice to ya. Kept you from getting killed by my bro. Brought you food and water. Gave you a nice bed to sleep in even though by the looks of it you ain’t used it yet. Think I deserve a little thank you don’t ya think?” Frisk’s eyes went wide with the sudden realization of what he was saying.

She struggled against him and he growled, pressing her tighter to the wall, something hard brushing against her lower back. “That’s it. Go ahead and struggle baby. Makes it more fun.” He licked the side of her throat, moving slowly against her back.

“Don’t…ah!” She gasped as a hand snaked between her legs, fingers probing at her entrance over her pants. “Don’t what sweetheart? Don’t stop? If you say so.” He breathed as he rubbed at her through her pants, a soft moan escaping her lips without thinking. 

He grabbed at the fabric, ripping it forcefully, panties and all, exposing her entrance to his probing fingers. “N-nnnnngh!” Frisk cried out as he moved two fingers inside of her, curling them up, pumping them slowly as he kissed the side of her neck. 

“That’s right. You like that don’t ya? You’re already so wet, so tight.” He groaned as his fingers pumped harder into her. She cried out as his fingers moved inside of her. “You want more? Hearin’ those sounds comin’ out of your pretty mouth…I wanna hear more.” He groaned, Frisk’s body responding to him in a way she couldn’t quite understand. 

She heard the sound of his zipper, of fabric sliding down over bone, his knees pushing her legs apart slightly. “Beg for me sweetheart.” Frisk shook her head, his fingers moving to her sensitive clit as he rubbed it with the tip of his finger, almost making her knees buckle as he held her up against the wall. 

“Come on baby. Beg for my thick cock inside you’re tight wet pussy sweetheart. I want to make you feel good. Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless. Tell me how bad you want me inside of you.” He growled in her ear, all while teasing and playing with her relentlessly, the tip of his shaft brushing up against her entrance. 

She wanted to fight back, wanted to tell him off but her body was eager and ready. She needed him. Frisk moaned loudly as he picked up the pace, pumping inside of her hard and fast, her hips moving against his hand eagerly. “Please…hnnngghh hah…I-” She groaned, arching her back slightly as he licked at her skin. “Say it. Say you wan me to fuck you sweetheart.” He breathed, nipping at her ear. 

“P-please…please fuck me…” She moaned, Sans chuckling with satisfaction as he positioned himself behind her, the tip of his cock at her pussy as he growled softly. “As you wish sweetheart.” He smirked, thrusting up into her as she cried out loudly. Sans didn’t wait before he pounded into her from behind, thrusting hard into her tight walls. 

He was ruthless, his pace relentless and wild. Frisk cries echoed in the room around them, her body moving against his of its own accord. Sans whispered against her skin, words of praise and her name over and over again as he thrust up inside of her. “Shit baby…mmmm…I’m not ungh gonna last much…fuck!” He groaned as his thrusting became wild, desperate to find his completion. 

“Come on my dick sweetheart…fuck I’m gonna fill that sweet pussy to the brim!” Sans groaned as he felt her tighten around him. Frisk cried out as she came, crying his name so loud it echoed in her ears. Another few thrusts and Sans came, hilting himself deep inside of her, filling her up just as he said.

“That’s it sweetheart. See, we don’t have to fight all the time. We can get along.” Sans chuckled as he kissed the side of her neck, pulling out of her slowly and letting her sink to her knees on the cushion.


	46. Out to Eat (Underswap Papyrus and Sans)

Stretch smirked as he handed his smaller brother the present he’d spent his hard earned gold on. “You didn’t have to get me a present brother! It isn’t even my birthday!” The excited skeleton ripped through the blue paper quickly as Stretch watched, leaning back in his seat to watch his brother tear open the box. 

“What’s this?” Blue asked, holding up a pair of blue panties. “I just thought that you might like them. They looked cute and so maybe you could wear them out tonight when we go out to eat.” He shrugged as Blue looked at him curiously. He turned the fabric around, examining the crotch area where a small bullet shaped thing was tucked into a pocket.

“What is this? Is it supposed to be there?” He asked and Stretch hid the smirk as best he could behind one of his hands. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it bro. Go put it on so we can get going. You don’t want to be late.” Blue looked at him curiously for a second before shrugging and going into the bathroom real quick to change like he expected him to do.

Little did the peppy royal guard know that Stretch held the wireless remote inside his hoodie pocket. When he was done the two of them headed outside to go to a fancier looking restaurant close by only a few blocks away, talking among themselves like usual.

Blue walked up to the host and got them a table, Stretch walking behind him, chuckling silently to himself at what he had planned for the evening. It was something that he’d been wanting to do for a while now. Regretfully Blue wasn’t nearly as adventurous in the bedroom as he would have liked and he wouldn’t normally go for something like this.

They took a seat and ordered their drinks, Stretch sitting across from his younger brother, one hand in his pocket. “What exactly brought up this sudden date night? Did you do something?” Blue leaned forward, eyeing him carefully over the table.

“Nah bro. Just wanted to do something nice for you is all. You ready to order?” Stretch asked, seeing the waiter coming back, his finger hovering over the button in his pocket. “What can I get for you tonight sirs?” The waiter asked politely, Blue smiling up at him and opening his mouth to order only to let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden vibration.

“What’s wrong Blue? Cat got your tongue?” Stretch smirked as Blue turned to him with a pale blue flush to his cheek as another pulse vibrated in his groin. “N-no. I’m fine. I think I’ll have the spec-hmm-special p-please.” Blue ordered as Stretch fiddled with the control. 

The waiter looked at Blue who squirmed slightly at the sensation, trying to keep his composure under the stimulation. “And I’ll have the same. Thank you.” Stretch handed him the menus, turning his attention back to his younger brother who was glaring at him. “What?” He asked feigning innocence as he set the pulse on low, Blue gasping as he tried to adjust. 

“This is really inappropriate brother. We’re in public!” He hissed as Stretch leaned back against his seat, watching his little brother squirm. “I don’t know what you mean Blue. I’m not doing a thing.” Blue whimpered softly as he leaned forward on the table. 

“It’s the underwear you bought me. It’s hnnnn its vibrating against me.” He whispered as his eye lights started to flicker between circular and heart shaped. “Honestly I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just sitting here trying to gigure out what your problem is.” He grinned as he clicked a higher pulse, making Blue sit back down with a soft moan. 

“You’re so lewd…hnnnng…please stop…I don’t want to hahh…make a scene…” Blue breathed as his hands went between his thighs, cheeks flushed pale blue. The sight was enough to get Stretch aroused but he was far better at controlling himself than his sensitive younger sibling. 

The waiter returned and Stretch hit the high setting pulse just as their food was delivered, Blue giving a cry of pleasure right by the waiter who looked at him with confusion. Blue glared at Stretch as the waiter made a quick exit, Stretch chuckling as Blue’s tongue manifested, his eye lights lingering on heart shaped in lust. 

“That was ahhhnnn rude brother…stop pleeease…nngh!” Blue whimpered, biting down to keep the sounds from escaping his mouth. “Do you really want me to stop? Because I think you might be getting close to getting those brand new panties all dirty.” Stretch grinned, taking a bite, eyes watching Blue fight to keep his composure, his breathing ragged. 

“B-brother…I-I mwyeahhh! Hah…I can’t…” Blue leaned forward, wiping away some drool from the corner of his mouth as his fingers gripped the edge of the table fiercely. Stretch watched as he ate, the erection in his shorts straining for release as he could tell Blue was right there on the edge of climax. The thought of making his brother cum in public with out physically touching him making Stretch bite back a groan. He pressed the highest pulse setting, Blue gasping as his eye lights went hazy with lust. 

“Don’t get too loud. Don’t want to bring attention to yourself. That wouldn’t look good on a member of the Royal Guard.” Stretch teased, watching his brother unravel in front of him. “Broth-there hnggh! I-I’m g-gonna…hah!!!” Blue keened softly as he arched his back, fingers tight on the table, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he came. The sight almost making Stretch climax as he used his foot to connect them under the table, teleporting them into the bathroom stall.

Stretch couldn’t take it anymore. He had to have him and he had to have him now. Stretch pushed Blue against the stall door, pulling their pants down to their knees as he took him from behind. He covered Blue’s mouth with his hand to keep his moaning to a minimum as he slammed deep into his moist entrance.

“Fuck bro you’re so wet…unnngh and fucking tight…” Stretch groaned as he pummeled into his smaller brother relentlessly, his own release quickening with each thrust. Blue tightened around him as he came again, clamping down on Stretch, pushing him over the edge as he groaned, filling him up. They basked a moment in the afterglow before adjusting themselves to go back out into the restaurant. 

“You’re in big trouble when we get back home brother.” Blue winked at him playfully as Stretch chuckled. “Awesome. Can’t wait.”


	47. Dominate Me (Underfell Papyrus and Reader)

You wander into the seedier side of town, the majority of the store fronts advertised the fulfillment to your deepest, darkest desires. Sex shops with blacked out windows used clever innuendos to try and entice customers inside their darkened stores. Workers lounged in alleys, on doorsteps turning their tricks on customers who were slinking around, hiding their identities in the shadows of the Red District. 

But you, you had an appointment. An appointment you wouldn’t miss for the world for fear the skeleton monster would lose interest and drop you as a client before you even got a chance to experience his specialty first hand. You double checked the information on the black and red appointment card and continuing on wards.

You stopped in front of a large gothic looking Victorian home that practically exuded power through its structure. You took a nervous gulp, holding your card tight in your shaking hand as you looked up the steps to the large door. “You’re late.” A commanding voice said from the window next to you, making you jump.

The skeleton monster held a look of annoyance on his face, red gloved hands folded across the window sill as his deep red eye lights examined you carefully. You could see the scar trail over the creamy white of his skull, over one of his eyes, his red tongue running over his sharpened teeth like a predator eager to devour its prey.

Before you could form some sort of apology he cut you off with a bored expression. “Shut it. Just get in here before I really get bored.” He moved away from the window, shutting it with force as you hurried to obey, entering the Dungeon with no more hesitation. 

“Card.” The tall skeleton monster reached out a gloved hand for the card you held in yours, snatching it from you and looking it over as he leaned up against a small entry table, long legs crossed at the ankles, knee high spiked boots the color of blood catching your attention. “So, looks like you paid for the whole show. Do you think that makes you in control?” You looked up as the skeleton towered over you, a smirk on his face that made your heart race in your chest.

“Because here,” he slammed a hand on the door right next to your head, leaning down closer to your face, “I’m in charge. And you listen to me. Understood?” He breathed and you nodded eagerly, not trusting your voice as your heart thudded hard against the inside of your chest.

He chuckled, long gloved fingers gripping your chin and turning your head slightly from side to side, examining you. “Good. Now, you obey me. I own you. If you disobey,” He leaned in to your ear breathing you in, “I will punish you.” He whispered and your eyes fluttered at the sound.

“Come.” He pulled away suddenly, leaving you a little wobbly in the knees as he walked towards the back of the house, not looking back as he expected you to follow. You gathered yourself and hurried after him, seeing him open a set of heavy, dark wooden doors with a grace and flare that you’d never seen from another living creature before. He was power and dominance and you couldn’t wait to be utterly destroyed by him.

When you’d gone over the rules, gotten undressed he stood fully dressed, holding a black leather flog in his gloved hands, booted feet firmly planted as he stared down at you with a smirk. “Let’s begin. Spread your legs.” He ordered as you sat on the edge of a large bed, leaning back as he trailed the fringes of the flogger on the inside of your thighs, tantalizing your skin. You shuddered as he struck the leather against your skin. 

“Don’t make a sound.” He commanded in a low voice as he struck you over and over again, small welts rising on your skin as you clenched the sheets between your fingers, biting your lip to keep from crying out as he moved between pleasure and pain. He leaned down between your thighs and ran his tongue over the welts, eyeing you through heavy lidded sockets, a gasp escaping your lips as he bit the inside of your thigh hard enough to draw tiny pinpricks of blood. 

Oh how you ached desperately for more already. “So sensitive. Can you not control your filthy needs?” He asked not wanting an answer as he leaned over you, grabbing your wrists and cuffing them seemingly out of nowhere, tying them to the headboard expertly. His gloved fingers trailed down your arms feather light as he hovered over your chest. 

“I’ll bet you like the pain. Do you want me to mark you here?” He grazed his sharp fangs over your skin, pressing them in just before breaking the surface. A shudder ran through you as he chuckled against you, moving to the sensitive nipple, his warm breath rushing over your skin. “How about here?” He opened his mouth, tongue tracing the nub teasingly, making you want to beg for him to destroy you already.

“Or would you rather I play with this?” He growled as one of his hands wrapped around your hard shaft, the tip of one of his gloved fingers pressing against the slit there, the sensation bringing a moan unbidden to your lips which made him look at you with a pleased smirk. “Can’t follow directions. Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to disobey your superiors? Now you’ll be punished.” He breathed, licking the side of your throat as he moved away from you, pushing off the bed leaving you wanting. 

He grabbed a set of rings, teasing your cock with his fingertips, sliding the tight rings agonizingly slow down your shaft to rest at your base and you arched your back, biting your lip to keep from moaning aloud. You watched as he lifted one of his boots, grinding it against your phallus, the sharp heel penetrating your pussy slightly as you curled your toes, clenching your fists, squirming at the sensation. All while his eye lights watched you, looming above you with that smirk on his handsome face.

He growled as you struggled against him for more friction, eye lights hazy with lust as he removed his boot from your groin. You gasp as he unbuckles his tight pants, removing his impressive shaft for you to see. Its pierced just under the swollen head, the backwards facing ridges looking both dangerous and enticing as he positioned his body between your spread legs. 

“I know you want me to fuck you. But I think I want to play just a little longer.” he removed his gloves, his long fingers pressing past your folds, curling up inside of you, stretching you out as he pumped them into you. “You can speak now. I want to hear those delicious cries.” He growled as he pumped harder into you, adding another finger while the other hand stroked your swollen shaft. You buck your hips into his hands, melting at his touch as he brought you right to the edge over and over again, each time stopping just short of allowing you completion.

Finally he pulled his hands back, looming over you as he positioned himself at your entrance, the tip of his cock teasing you when he looked down at you, hands on either side of your chest. “I want you to please me first. I want to fill you up. I want to completely and utterly destroy you. Only then will I let you come.” He growled, simultaneously biting your exposed throat, drawing blood, thrusting his thick, ridged cock inside of you. You cry out as you allowed yourself to be dominated by him.

You strain against the cuffs, the ring on your shaft both painful and pleasurable as he pounded into you, biting and leaving thin lines of crimson from his sharp fingertips down your sides. You hear him growling against your skin, catching some of the words as he both praised and demeaned you at the same time. The ridges of his shaft created a sensation like no other, the piercing perfectly placed to brush against your internal bundle of nerves. You ached to come, to release but he was far from finished with you as he hilted himself deep inside of you over and over again, driving all conscious thought from your head. 

His pace was relentless, hard and fast as he slammed into your cunt. He groaned as his thrust became jerky and wild, one of his hands moving to stroke your swollen cock in time to his thrusts, pulling the ring off with practiced ease. You screamed out as the pressure was released, feeling a hot heat filling you up inside, his fingers milking your cock for every drop as you climaxed. He remained within you as he licked his hand clean, the sight almost making you want to come again had it not been too soon. “Oh don’t worry. We’re not finished yet.” He chuckled moving again within you.


	48. Lost Part One (Undertale Sans and Frisk)

“I thought you said you knew where we were going?” Frisk asked as she stopped for a drink, seeing Sans looking up through the tree canopy with a confused expression on his face. The two of them were on a hike trying to get to a cabin that Mettaton had purchased recently and offered to them for the weekend.

Sans flinched at the slight accusation in her tone and shrugged. “Yeah well, I lied.” Frisk rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in annoyance. They’d been hiking for what seemed like hours. “The sun is going down and we are lost in the woods. Awesome.” She groaned and stared at the giant trees surrounding them.

“Look It isn’t my fault you wanted to take the scenic route. We coulda just drove there but you wanted to get some good photos of some damn trees.” Frisk narrowed her gaze at the skeleton monster, hands on her hips as she chewed the inside of her cheek. “Some of us have a job Sans. Where do you think your hot dogs and ketchup come from? If I don’t take my photos, we can’t pay our bills. I knew I should’ve asked Papyrus to come instead. He wouldn’t have gotten us lost.” 

Sans glared at her angrily, kicking at a fallen tree harder than he intended in his frustration. It wasn’t like he’d gotten them lost on purpose. All the trees looked the same and he didn’t know the shortcuts around on the surface. Frisk sighed and started walking again, pushing past him down the animal trail. “I have a job.” He mumbled under his breath as he followed along behind her in a huff. 

Frisk gave a sarcastic laugh and stepped over a large rock. “Yeah sure. As the resident bar fly over at Grillby’s. He’s got your stool all nice and reserved just for you. Only thing is you pay him. Or rather you don’t and I end up paying your tab every Friday after work.”  Sans clenched his fists inside of his jacket pockets as he glared between her shoulder blades. 

“That’s a nice job you’ve got there my friend. What kind of benefits do you get? Dental? Basic health? Vision?” Frisk ranted in irritation as she came to a slow moving stream, pausing for a moment before jumping in and walking across, stopping just short of the other side. “Oh and your job is so complicated? You literally just snap pictures all day! Any idiot with a camera can do that! What baffles me is that people actually pay you to do it!” Sans walked to the other side of the shore and turned to look at her.

“Well if any idiot can do it what’s stopping you?” Frisk retorted as she adjusted her weight, still standing in the stream. Sans chuckled in exasperation as he rolled his eye lights. “Girl’s got jokes! Yeah sure maybe I will pick it up. Might be more lucrative than all the important things I do around here for you and my brother.” Frisk moved slightly, pausing short to point an accusing finger at him.

“Leaving your socks and dirty laundry around the house is also not a job Sans.” Sans turned his back on her and started up the hill expecting her to follow. After a few feet when he didn’t hear her footsteps behind him he turned back around to see her still standing in the stream looking frustrated.

“Look. The cabin has got to be around here somewhere so let’s get going.” He called down and Frisk froze. “I’m not kidding around. We need to get there before the sun goes down. I’m tired and hungry. I just want to get in and go to bed so quit screwing around and let’s go already.” He came to stand in front of her again, seeing her cheeks flushed in what looked like embarrassment. 

“I’m not screwing around Sans. I’m….” She said something under her breath, avoiding his gaze as he frowned at her in confusion. “What? What’d you say?” He asked leaning in, jumping back when she glared at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“I’m stuck!” She barked as she tried to lift her leg with a bit of a struggle. Sans looked down but couldn’t see anything through the cloudy water and the growing darkness. “Are you seriously stuck right now?” He asked and she crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed sigh. 

“Yes I’m stuck. I was walking across and now my foot is wedged under a rock and some mud I think and I can’t get it out.” Sans stared at her for a second, bursting out into laughter much to her surprise. “I’m serious Sans! I can’t get my foot out! The rock is too heavy for me to lift! It hurts! Quit laughing!” Sans laughed harder, the look on her face sending him into a fit as he keeled over, slapping his upper thighs as tears formed at the corner of his sockets.

“I’m hahahah! I’m so-sorry!” He managed to get out before he was hit with another wave of laughter at her face of complete confusion and annoyance. “Don’t just stand there laughing Sans. Help me! I’m serious my foot really hurts.” She pleaded and Sans nodded, wiping at his sockets as he came to her rescue. 

He ran a hand down her calf down under the surface of the cold water to find where exactly her foot had gotten stuck. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. Your face was just priceless.” He apologized as he found the edge of the rock pinning her foot, testing the weight before adjusting his grip. It was pretty heavy and he imagined she was in some amount of pain. Frisk sighed and cleared her throat as she watched him. “It’s fine. I’m sorry for picking a fight. I’m just tired and my foot hurts.” Sans grunted as he pulled the rock back, letting it splash heavily back into the creek. 

Frisk gasped as she tried to catch herself from falling backwards into the stream, Sans reaching out and grabbing her hand, pulling her to the shore on top of him. Sans flushed at their sudden contact. It was like he could feel every single curve of her body on top of him as she moved on top of him. They’d never been this close before. In fact, the two of them had never really been alone since they left the Underground he thought as she sat up, straddling him and brushing her hair back from her face.

“Thanks. Nice catch.” She grinned down at him, sending his soul into overdrive at the sight. “No prob.” He mentally kicked himself as she giggled softly, rolling off of him and pulling down her wet sock with a wince. Sans cleared his throat, not exactly trusting his voice as he sat up to look at her.

“It might be sprained and I’ve got a cut but I know that Mettaton stocked the cabin with medical supplies because I shoved them into one of the moving boxes when he bought the place. How far do you think it is?” She asked, looking up at the darkening sky. Sans shrugged and made to stand, helping her up and letting her lean into him for support.

“I don’t know. But let’s get out of here before it gets dark.” The two made it up the small hill, walking for another fifteen minutes before Frisk started laughing, catching Sans off guard at the sound. “Found the cabin.” She pointed between a row of trees, Sans following her gesture to see the three bedroom cabin sitting in a small clearing with tall grass. 

“And look. There’s the trail.” Sans nodded towards the very clearly marked trail on their left with a smile. The both of them shared a laugh as Sans helped her get up the steps, pulling out the key from under the mat and walking inside.

He helped Frisk get to the couch before turning on the lights and going into the bathroom to look for the medicine. When he came back out Frisk was pulling up her pant leg, exposing her calf up to her knee, wincing as she tried to pull off her shoes and socks. “Hold up. I can help with that.” Sans knelt at her feet, untying her wet shoe and slowly wriggling it off of her foot as she hissed in pain. 

“I’m fine. Just stings a little bit.” She explained as he looked up at her hesitantly. She waved him off and he went back to taking off her water logged sock and tossing it aside to join the shoe. Her ankle was already bruising a nice deep purple but the cut seemed pretty shallow. “Can you move it?“ He asked and she rolled her ankle around slowly, wincing with the movement, even wiggling her toes. “Yeah. Don’t think it’s sprained which is good. It’s just sore I think from the heavy rock.” She watched him put a bandage on her cut after cleaning it and then he wrapped her ankle for added support. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” She smiled as she leaned back on the couch, adjusting a pillow to elevate her injury a little bit. Sans leaned back against a coffee table in front of her, watching her relax. “You should take your pants off.” He blurted out, Frisk immediately meeting his gaze with a blush on her face. 

“At least buy me a drink first before you ask me to take my pants off. I guess romance really is dead. Geeze.” She responded, sitting up slightly on her elbows looking at him with a slight smirk. Sans raised his hands in defense, a furious blue coloring his cheek bones.

“I mean they’re wet! From the stream so you should take them off before you get sick or something! It’s pretty cold up here at night so I just-” He was cut off by Frisk’s laughter as she leaned back on the couch. “It’s ok! I’m messing with you. You’re right. I’ll go get changed and you get a fire going then we can eat something.” She got to her feet, hobbling into the bedroom, grabbing her pack on the way before closing the door behind her, leaving a very flustered Sans staring after her and cursing under his breath.


	49. Lost Part Two (Undertale Sans and Frisk)

Sans worked on getting the fire started, shaking his head as he heard Frisk moving around in the bedroom behind him. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like a total moron around her all of a sudden. Where was that smooth, cool aloofness that he was known for? Sans fumbled with the match as he heard the door open, his soul immediately starting to thrum inside of his chest. 

“Blow it.” Frisk’s voice made him jump, he didn’t hear her come up beside him on her hands and knees. “What?” He asked and she rolled her eyes playfully, smiling at him as she grabbed the matches and some kindling. “You have to blow on it. Fire needs oxygen and you kind of have to stuff the kindling in deep so it’ll catch.” She said over her shoulder as she put some in the middle of the logs. 

“Stuff it deep inside…yeah. I knew that.” He breathed, watching her move a little ahead of him, giving him a great view of her in her shorts and tank top. She lit the match, pulling her hair back as she pursed her lips and blew softly on the small fire, breathing life into it slowly until it caught.

“See? Just gotta blow on it a little.” Frisk leaned back on her knees, wincing as she adjusted to sit in front of him more comfortably. “You’re pretty good at that.” He nodded towards the slowly growing fire behind her and she shrugged. “I’ve had practice.” She smiled and Sans got up, heading into the kitchen and grabbing some pasta and sauce from the cupboard. 

“I’ll get working on some dinner.” He stated as she grabbed some pillows off the couch, making herself comfortable on the floor in front of the now crackling fire and going through her digital camera. “I got some really nice shots today. The lighting was just perfect.” She mused aloud as he cooked, Sans glancing over and seeing her smile as she looked over the photos. 

“You ever take pictures of yourself?” He asked as he waited for the water to boil on the small stove. Frisk looked up and shook her head. “Not really. It isn’t like people want to see pictures of me anyways.” She chuckled and Sans came over, grabbing the camera from her and holding it up to his socket. “Hey! Be careful with that!” She reached up trying to grab it but he stepped out of reach, looking at her through the viewing window. 

“Chill out. I’m not gonna drop it. Which of these buttons do I press?” He asked and she chuckled softly. “The red one on the right by your thumb.” He snapped a photo, Frisk striking a pose. “Good now give me another one.” He smiled, Frisk blushing a little bit as he snapped another couple of photos of her. “Okay, now cute. Good good. Alright darling now give me your angry face. Oh that’s terrifyingly adorable. Okay now give me your sexiest pose.” Frisk lifted a brow before doing just that. 

Sans felt his soul bang against his rib cage as Frisk arched her back, pulling part of her tank top down, exposing more of her breast, the other pulling her shorts up to expose her rear end and the thin band of fabric that was her underwear. He snapped the photo, feeling the magic pooling down in his groin as she looked at him biting her lip seductively. 

“Wow…” He breathed as he put down the camera, staring at her, the flames highlighting her skin, creating playful shadows that made his mind start to wander to dangerous new territory. They shared a look before a soft hissing sound brought him back to reality, cursing softly before going back to cooking dinner. 

They didn’t speak until after dinner was finished and they sat awkwardly in the living room by the warm fire. Finally Frisk cleared her throat nervously. “Truth or dare?” She asked quietly, looking up at him through thick lashes. “Uhm truth I guess?” He responded with a little bit of confusion.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked and he chuckled shaking his head. “Nah. I don’t have a girlfriend. Truth or dare?” He asked and she thought for a moment, seeming to gain a little bit of confidence back. “Truth.” Sans adjusted his position as he looked at her leaning up against the couch. “How come you don’t have a boyfriend? I know lots of guys have asked you out seeing as how they’re always calling the house and leaving you messages on the machine but you never go out on dates.” Frisk blushed a little and shrugged.

“They’re not my type I guess. I mean I went out with a couple of them but there wasn’t any spark and I just didn’t feel comfortable around them. Like I couldn’t be myself you know? Truth or dare?” Frisk moved a little closer to him, her shorts riding up slightly to expose more of her creamy thighs. “Truth.” She scoffed and leaned forward a little bit. “Lame. Alright uhh…have you ever made out with anyone?” Sans nodded a little, “Yeah. A couple people but it never really went anywhere most of the time. You know into a relationship or nothing. You?” 

Frisk blushed. “Yeah. I mean I had a few boyfriends in high school and once or twice it went places but it’s been a while since then. Truth or dare?” She asked and Sans held up his hand. “No way! It’s my turn to ask.” Frisk giggled and shook her head. “Nope. You asked me a question and I answered it. You forfeited your turn. So? Truth or dare?” She smirked playfully. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re just making these rules up as you go but whatever. Dare.” Sans watched as Frisk leaned towards him with a seductive look in her eyes. “I dare you to kiss me.” She breathed, his soul thrumming loudly inside his chest. “What?” He asked and she smiled up at him softly. “I dared you to kiss me Sans. Come on. You gotta do it. What’s wrong with one kiss? I mean you have kissed before right? Or are you lying about that?” She teased and Sans couldn’t help the smile on his face as he rose to her challenge.

“You asked for it.” He whispered as he closed the distance between them, a soft gasp of surprise on her lips, granting him entrance into her mouth as his tongue manifested, brushing against hers as she practically melted into his touch. Sans felt her hands grip his shirt as she deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her as he straddled her hips. Sans cupped the back of her neck, his other hand resting on the couch behind her. 

The kiss suddenly turned heated, Frisk’s breath catching in her throat as she moved under him, the kiss full of repressed passion and full of lust and longing. Sans could feel his magic manifest into his erection in his pants, gently rubbing up against Frisk who made a soft noise in the kiss. Sans pulled away slightly, a string of saliva still connecting them as they breathed heavily, eyes heavy with need.

“I dare you…” She breathed, pulling him back to her, kissing him again as she ran her hands over his chest, fingers brushing against his rib cage, making him shudder at the sensation. He wanted to feel her skin against him. She wanted the same as they desperately undressed one another, hands roaming eagerly over each other’s exposed bodies, exploring every curve, every inch of one another.

Sans moved down her throat, tasting her skin with his tongue, fangs biting into her sensitive skin as his fingers probed her already slick entrance. She moaned softly at his touch, grinding slightly against his fingers as he pumped them inside of her, curling upwards inside, rubbing his palm against her sensitive bundle of nerves eliciting shuddering moans from her. 

She ran her hand over his spine, hooking her fingers between the spaces on the back of his ribs, the sensation making him groan with desire as he bit her, feeling her clench around his fingers at the same time, a loud moan coming from her parted lips. Sans removed his fingers, positioning himself at her wet pussy, laying her on the floor in front of the fireplace as he knelt over her. Frisk didn’t wait for him as she reached between them, guiding him inside of her, Sans groaning from her tight walls as he pushed deeper into her core.

He buried himself to the hilt, allowing time for her to adjust to his size for a moment before she started to move slowly under him, soft moans begging for him to start moving. She was so tight, so warm as he thrust into her, reveling in the sounds she was making under him.

They gripped at one another desperately, Sans pounding her pussy wildly, Frisk crying out his name in between the gasping moans as she clung to him, pulling him to her so there was not even room for air between them. He kissed her passionately, Frisk returning the kiss with an eagerness that surprised them both. “F-fuck…you feel so good baby…” He groaned as he thrust into her harder, her legs hitched over his hips so he could go deeper, hitting up inside of her as she arched her back in pleasure.

“Oh god! Right there! Fuuuck don’t-ha! Don’t s-stop! Hnnnnn! Holy shii-” She breathed as her moans grew louder, crying out as she started to tighten around him. He growled deep in his chest, biting down on her throat, adding another bite mark to join the others already marking her skin. Frisk cried out, the sound echoing slightly in the cabin as she came suddenly, clamping down around Sans’s cock like a vice making him orgasm hard inside of her with a long growling groan, filling her up with his hot seed with short thrusts as they slowly regained conscious thought.

“Frisk…” He started but she silenced him with a long slow kiss, pulling him closer to her as they basked in the afterglow in front of the warmth of the fireplace. Already prepping for round two…


	50. Pain and Pleasure (Underswap Papyrus, Underfell Sans and M/F Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF!Sans/Red-BOLD  
> US!Papyrus/Stretch-italics

UF!Sans/Red- **Bold**

US!Papyrus/Stretch- _Italics_

You walked into the house and heard the television on in the living room followed by a wall of cigarette smoke. The boys must be home, you thought as you cracked open a window to let some of the smoke out before going into the living room. “ **Hey.** ” “ _Yo_.” Came the greetings from the skeletons on the couch, both of them turning to face you with devilish grins on their faces.

Red was smirking, gold tooth glinting as he eyed you standing there a little concerned with the look in their eyes. Stretch gave a soft chuckle as he took a drag on his cigarette, sharing a conspiratorial look with his brother from another universe before looking back at you. They were up to something and you weren’t a hundred percent sure you wanted to know.

“ **Come on over babe. Take a load off**.” Red pat the space between them on the couch invitingly and you hesitate for a moment, still curious to what these two were up to. “ _Don’t worry. We only bite a little._ ” Stretch winked playfully and you hopped over the back of the couch into the space between them. 

“ **We been talkin’ a bit today**.” Red leaned in, his voice at your ear, low and husky, sending a chill down your spine. “ _Yeah. Talking. About how you talk in your sleep_.” Stretch licked the side of your throat, nipping at your ear, your heart pounding in your chest.

You felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment, knowing exactly what it was they were talking about. “ _Heh. Who woulda thought you were into that kind of thing._ ” Stretch breathed, kissing your throat and running a hand over your back, phalanges slipping under yours shirt and tracing the outline of your spine over your skin. Red chuckled as he nipped at the space your neck met your shoulder and your breath caught in your throat.

“ **Pretty kinky. We like kinky**.” He chuckled softly as his hand crept between your legs. Stretch grabbed the hem of your shirt, lifting it up over your head and letting it fall over the back of the couch before leaning over and kissing down your chest, one hand pinching your nipple while his mouth moved to cover the other one, his tongue flicking over the other nipple, a soft moan escaping your lips.

“ **Mmmm. We’re gonna take good care of you sweetheart.** ” Red moved off the couch and helped you take off your pants, letting them fall to the floor as he gently pulled your knees apart, kneeling between your legs. “ _Real good care._ ” Stretch breathed as he rolled your nipple against his teeth, pinching and pulling gently on the other one making you arch your back a little bit, another gasp as you felt Red’s tongue at your own shaft, licking teasingly from the base to your head, the tip of his tongue playing at the slit. 

Instinctively your hand moved to the back of Red’s skull, your other hand gripping Stretch’s hoodie tightly as they teased you, your heart pounding in your chest wildly. You let a long moan pass through parted lips as you felt Red’s fingers probe inside your hole, curling upwards and moving slowly inside of you. 

“ _That’s it baby. You like that?_ ” Stretch moved beside you, grabbing your hand and moving it to grip around his large shaft, his fingers around yours as he moved your hand over it with a soft growl. His mouth moved over yours, bringing you in for a deep kiss, tongue curling around yours as you stroked his cock. 

You moaned into the kiss as Red picked up his pace with his fingers, pumping harder into you, his teeth brushing against the side of your shaft before he wrapped his tongue around your cock. He pulled back and started stroking with one hand while the other probed inside of you.

“ **I think they like it.** ” Red mumbled against your tip, smirking as Stretch moved behind you, lifting you up and putting you on his lap, his shaft pressed against your lower back, the base of which moved slightly between your ass cheeks as he ran his hands over your chest, teasing your nipples as he kissed your neck.

Stretch groaned as he moved behind you, fingers wrapping around your chin and bringing your face for him to see as Red licked at your entrance, replacing his fingers with his tongue making you moan as you could feel yourself getting close from all the attention.

“ _Mmmm that’s it. Let me see those pretty purple eyes of yours_.” Stretch hummed as you moaned loudly, one hand on the back of Red’s skull, the other gripping Stretch’s arm while he pinched one of your nipples. You gave a soft whimper when Red pulled away just as you were reaching your climax.

“ **Damn babe. I love it when you do that thing with them thick thighs of yours.** ” Red growled, dropping his pants and climbing on top of you, straddling you and Stretch on the couch as Stretch positioned himself at your slick cunt. Red grabbed your face in his hands, kissing you hungrily, positioning his ecto pussy over your hard cock, brushing against you ever so slightly, making it twitch with need. 

The two shared a look over your shoulder, Stretch thrusting up into you, filling you up with his thick phallus. Red impaled himself on you, a collective moan from the three of you as you sat still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. “ _Fuck! You feel so good sweetheart_.” Stretch groaned, moving slowly, running over your tummy. “ _Fucking soft…_ ” He breathed while Red lit another cigarette above you, handing one to Stretch, each of them starting to move against you. 

You moan loudly, bracing your hands on Red’s chest as he ground against you a soft growl letting a trail of smoke curl from between his parted teeth. “Shit right there baby…that’s so god damn good…just hngg like that…” Red praised as he picked up the pace, Stretch thrusting up in you as deep as he could, a long growl of pleasure rumbling through your back as you move in time with them. 

You cry out loudly when a burning sensation hit your stomach, making you thrust into Red, tightening around Stretch in response to the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. “ **Son of…fuck babe**!” “ _Unnnghh…do that again.._.” Red took the end of his cigarette and pressed it against your shoulder, making your body move reflexively yet again, crying out as they picked up their pace. 

“ _So damn…hah…tight!_ ” Stretch groaned, grabbing your hips and lifting them slightly so he could thrust harder into you. “ **You’re doing so…hnnnn!…so fucking good sweetheart! Hnnngh!** ” Red pressed the end of his lit cigarette against you again, licking the wound with the tip of his tongue as he ground on your shaft, forcing you further down on Stretch. 

You cries of pleasure drown out the television in the background, your body moving between pain and pleasure as you begin the climb to your climax once more. With every new burn on your skin Red or Stretch make sure to kiss or lick slowly, their hands running over every inch of your skin, leaving no part of you untouched or unloved. 

They growled out soft words of praise as you felt yourself reaching that peak, your body moving in time with theirs as they sandwiched you between them, the couch creaking softly under the three of you. Stretch let his cigarette burn against the space between your shoulder and throat, simultaneous with Red burning the space above your heart, the sensation driving you over the edge as you came hard, crying out loudly as you arched your back, tightening around Stretch and filling Red up from deep inside of him.

The sensation quickly caused them to climax hard soon after. The three of you riding out your highs with heavy breathing and keening moans. “ **You did so good babe…so fucking good…”** Red panted as he kissed you sweetly, getting off and flopping onto the couch with a satisfied sigh. 

“ _Yeah you did…so good I think we might have to do this again…_ ” Stretch purred, kissing your throat up towards your jawline. “ _And again…and again…_ ” He smirked, kissing you slowly up to your lips. As the three of you re-positioned yourselves on the couch, basking in the afterglow, the skeletons lighting up an after sex cigarette, you found yourself eagerly waiting for the next session between the three of you.


	51. One Night Stand (Underswap Papyrus and Reader)

You pushed open the door to the small bar just a few blocks away from your house. The wood was sticky with something you didn’t really want to know and the inside was dark, heavy with smoke from cigarettes. You wouldn’t normally come to a place like this but your week had been pretty shitty and you really wanted a drink.

You choked back a cough as you let your eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. You could see a healthy mix of humans and monsters talking among themselves in small groups at small tables. 

You spot a tall skeleton monster in an orange hoodie standing over the music box, smoke curling out of his mouth lazily as he glanced through the selection. “What’s your poison dearie?” You turn your attention to the bar where Muffet was standing and polishing a couple of glasses with her multiple arms. You smile and give her your drink order as you take a seat, putting the money on the table as the spider monster made your drink.

The music changed and you take a sip of your drink, Muffet cheerily taking your money before leaving you to your thoughts. The drink was smooth, the alcohol warm going down your throat and settling in your belly. Just what you needed to relax after the week you’d had.

This week had kicked your ass and this was just the thing to make you feel a little better, at least for a while. You order another drink, Muffet quickly replacing your empty one with a full one, more than happy to take your hard earned money. 

“What’re we celebrating?” You hear a smokey voice ask beside you, making you jump a little bit in surprise. Looking over you see the skeleton wearing the orange hoodie, nursing a drink and tapping the end of his cigarette into an ashtray on the bar. You tell him you’re celebrating the end of a shitty week, the alcohol bringing a faint flush to your cheeks as you take another long drink. 

He chuckles and raises his glass in salute before taking a sip, the cigarette going back to between his teeth. “Hear hear. Ain’t seen you around here before. You new to town?” He asked and you shake your head as you take another drink, Muffet already bringing you another one before you even ordered. You tell the monster that you live nearby but decided to check out the place, saying that a couple of your friends had come here before and recommended it. 

The skeleton nods, moving his stool slightly closer to you as his eye lights take a long look over you slowly. You feel your cheeks turn red as you finish your drink. He was a pretty handsome monster, for a skeleton anyways and he was radiating confidence and sex. 

“Cool. Next one’s on me.” He motioned for Muffet and she poured out a couple of shots out for you both, taking the skeleton’s money as he handed you a shot glass. “To the end of the week.” You clinked glasses and swallowed the dark amber liquid in one gulp. You blink a couple times at the strong liquor burning slightly down your throat. 

You and the skeleton share a couple more drinks together, he lit another cigarette, telling you a couple of really bad puns in between drinks which in your inebriated state made you laugh. He leaned into you, his long legs brushing against yours, his mouth at your ear, his close proximity making your heart thump wildly in your chest.

“Wanna have some fun? I can show you a good time.” The tip of his tongue licked your ear lobe, sending a pleasant chill down your spine as you bite your lip. “Come on babe. Let’s go somewhere a little more private.” His long fingers trailed up your thigh, fingertips slipping under your shirt and brushing against your skin lightly. 

His eye lights were dark, as amber as the shots you’d been taking, the cigarette smoke drifting out between his grinning teeth and through his nasal cavity as he waited for your response. You nod finally and he winks at you, standing up and putting his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie as you follow behind him. 

He lead you to the back hall where the bathrooms were and took you into the men’s room, down to the large stall at the end. You felt a tendril of nervousness creep over you as he locked the latch on the stall and turned towards you. “Relax babe. Long as you’re quiet we won’t get caught in here.” 

He pins you up against a wall, mouth on yours in an instant, the small gasp allowing his tongue to slip between your lips. You tasted the alcohol, the stale smoke of his cigarette as your tongues moved against each other, his body pressing against yours. 

His hands roamed down your sides, lifting your shirt up to expose your chest, his mouth moving from yours to cover one of your nipples, rolling it over his teeth, one hand moving between your legs and rubbing against your groin over your pants.

The alcohol and the excitement of possibly getting caught in a public place like this took your arousal to new heights as you ran your hands over the back of the skeleton’s skull, fingers brushing against his vertebra. He moved back to kiss you, undoing his pants with one hand and letting it slide down to the floor as you do the same, the cold of the bathroom sending goosebumps over your skin. 

One of his fingers slipped inside your tight entrance, a smirk on his face as he looked down at you. “Damn babe. Eager huh? You’re already ready for me.” He breathed as he lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and bracing you against the tiled wall, lining his cock up with your entrance.

He didn’t give any warning before impaling you on him with a soft grunt, a loud gasp escaping your lips as he began pumping into you. You couldn’t help the soft moans as he thrust up into you at a desperate pace. “Fuck…you’re tight baby…” He groaned as his cock buried itself into your core, filling you with his impressive length and girth. 

You let out a moan a little louder as pleasure took over your instincts to keep quiet, his mouth covering yours just as the door to the bathroom opened and closed. The skeleton didn’t stop as a customer jiggled the handle to the stall you were in. The skeleton covered your mouth with his hand, eye lights boring into your panicked eyes. “Occupied.” He called over his shoulder, hearing a soft curse from the other side of the door and another stall being opened and closed. 

“Not a sound.” He mouthed as he picked up the pace, hand still over your mouth as he watched you struggle to keep your moans to yourself. He thrust hard into you, all the while knowing there was someone else in the bathroom with you. The thought both thrilling and terrifying you at the same time as you arched your back off the wall. 

You let out a soft whimper as he grazed against your sensitive spot. He grinned at you as he thrust into you, making sure to hit that spot over and over again. You panted heavily against his hand over your mouth unable to to hold back the lewd noises completely which seemed to turn the skeleton on as he thrust hard up inside of you. 

The was the sound of the toilet in the stall next to you and you found yourself even closer to orgasm, somehow forgetting for a moment that there was someone else there for a moment. You heard the sink run for a second and then the bathroom door close as the skeleton removed his hand from your mouth, smirking at you before closing the gap between your mouths with his. 

“Cum on my cock babe. I know you want to.” He growled against your lips, his thrusting wild, letting you know he too was close to completion. You couldn’t contain yourself any longer, a cry of pleasure echoing off the tiled bathroom as you came hard. You tightened around the skeleton’s cock as you came, a groan escaping him as he came quickly afterwards, filling you up with his hot spunk. 

He pressed against you, resting his forehead on the wall behind you for a moment as he caught his breath, both of you basking in the afterglow as you gave a small shudder. Finally he pulled out of you, setting you on your shaky feet and pulling himself together. You did the same, fixing your hair and clothes as best you could as he turned to face you, lighting a cigarette. 

“That was fun. Maybe you should come by again sometime, we could do this again.” He winked, unlocking the stall and walking back out of the bathroom without a second glance. You took a steady breath and splashed some water on your face before you too left, making your way quickly back to your apartment and thinking that you might be a regular at Muffet’s bar from here on out.


	52. Gaster and FemReader

You walked into the house you shared with the skeleton bros, the lights off and no sign of either of them which meant for one of those brief moments you had the whole house to yourself.

With a pleased sigh, you set your things down, make something for you to eat real quick and settle in for a night of sitting in front of the television. You flipped through the channels, eating your dinner, the quiet in the house nice considering how loud Papyrus and Sans could get. 

It wasn’t often that you got the house to yourself so obviously there were things that you couldn’t do when they were around, well you could but you had to be unbearably quiet about it. Papyrus had the ears of a hawk, which was odd considering he didn’t have any ears. 

Biting your lip you looked around to be sure that there wasn’t anyone around you got off the couch and went to your bedroom, closing the door behind you and going into your closet, grabbing the secret box you kept hidden up on a shelf where you knew that Sans wasn’t going to go poking around.

You lit a couple of candles, put on some music, stripped down and sat on the edge of the bed. Being sure to make a night of this since it wasn’t often that you got the place to yourself. You opened the box, MTT’s label on the top as you looked inside to see the deep purple dildo, lifelike with thick veins placed in just the right spots, a knob at the bottom turned on the vibrating function with several pulse settings. 

You’d spent a pretty penny on it but it was worth it. Picking it up you grabbed the small bottle of lube that came with it, putting a couple drops on your fingertips and feeling the tingling sensation on your skin. You smile to yourself as you lean back on the bed, putting a little more lube on your hands and running them over your chest slowly.

You rub your palms over your breasts, the lube tingling your skin, your nipples hardening as you let out a soft moan, closing your eyes and letting one of your hands trail over your stomach in between your thighs. You played with your clit, rolling the nub between your fingers, your legs shaking at the stimulation, your breath hitching as you felt the heat pool in your gut.

You moan again, a little louder, letting yourself go as you slipped a finger inside of your slit, pumping it in and out slowly as your other hand massaged your breasts. Your pussy became slick with arousal as you pumped your finger in and out, adding in another to prep for the dildo.

When you were good and ready you placed the head of the dildo at your entrance, a soft keening moan escaping your lips as the head pushes through your folds, your back arching slightly as you let it push through deeper. Taking as much of it as you can before turning the knob onto the lowest setting.

You gasp at the powerful vibration inside of you, moaning as you slowly pump it in and out of you. You pinch your nipple, moaning louder as you move faster inside of you. Your breathing quickens as you turn up the vibration, arching your back slightly. 

You’re so wrapped up in what you’re doing that you don’t hear the door open and close softly, the music covering any footsteps as you close your eyes in growing pleasure. You leave the dildo inside of you as you move to use both hands on your breasts, pulling and teasing your nipples as you moan. You feel the vibrator start to slide out till just the tip is inside and you start to reach to grab it when it falls out, vibrating between your legs.

You blindly reach to grab it, your fingers wrapping around the thick warm shaft, frowning in confusion when it doesn’t feel like its vibrating anymore. You can’t even feel the vibrations on the bed anymore. You guide the dildo back to your entrance, feeling it push through your folds as you moan softly. 

You reach further to feel for the knob, confused when you didn’t find it, your fingers splaying over something smooth and warm like skin but with a strange tingling to it that seemed familiar. With a gasp you feel the dildo move on its own, pushing deeper into you, your eyes opening to see Gaster, the reclusive scientist skeleton monster who also happened to be Sans and Papyrus’s father leaning over you, eye lights hazed over with want.

“Shhhh…you scratch my back…I’ll scratch yours…” He rotated his hips, a loud gasp escaping your lips at the sensation as he moved inside of you. You wanted to tell him to stop, but he moved in you again, the feeling so much better than your toy.

You moan as he pulled back, pushing back inside to the hilt. He smirks down at you, mouth moving to claim yours, his tongue tracing your lips, teasing them open as he moved slowly inside of your cunt. You feel the brush of a fang against your lower lip, making you gasp, giving him entrance as your tongues slip around one another, his hands running over your skin.

His hands replaced yours on your breasts, palming them gently as he thrust into you slowly. His mouth moved from yours, nipping down your throat making you moan. Gaster growled low in his chest as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder into you as your wrapped your legs around his waist, drawing him in closer.

He groans softly against your skin, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head with one hand while the other pinned your hips into the mattress. You moan louder, his thrusts hard and fast as he fucks you into the mattress, pinning you down as you feel the coil in your gut tightening. You cry out, all thoughts dashed by him pounding into you, mouth at your throat, tongue licking at your skin, fangs dangerously close to breaking through your neck. 

You arch into his chest, your cries of wanton abandon echoing in the room around you as you tighten around him, his shaft hitting up against your g-spot with ruthless precision. He pounds into you relentlessly, wildly thrusting into your core as you feel the coil tightening, your orgasm close.

Gaster slams into you, losing his rhythm as you tighten around him, crying out as you cum around him hard, Gaster not stopping as he groaned into your skin. With a few more hard pumps you felt him release inside of you, filling you up with his hot cum. 

He moves slowly inside of you, riding out your highs together until finally he pulls out of you, your combined juices trickling out of your pussy onto the bed sheets under you. Gaster lay down next to you, breathing heavily, same as you as you come down from your orgasm, a soft grin playing at his mouth as he looked over at you. 

“See? Tit for tat. Wanna go for round two?” You look over at him and nod. After all, it wasn’t often you got the house to yourself.


	53. Underfell Sans and Reader

Red and you were dozing on the couch, enjoying one of the few days the two of you had where Edge wasn’t tramping around yelling at everything. It was quiet and nice as the television droned on in the back ground. Your back was against Red’s chest, his arms wrapped loosely around your stomach, his face resting on your shoulder as he dozed peacefully. 

 

You were sort of kind of watching whatever show was on when Red started mumbling in his sleep. It was kind of cute as his arms wrapped around you a little tighter, burying his face in that space between your neck and shoulder. “Hey..” He finally mumbled and you knew he was awake now which made you smile. “Hey..” You snuggled up against him, cuddling into him, for a skeleton he was surprisingly warm and comfortable. You were watching the show when you felt a nip of sharp teeth against your throat, the sensation bringing forth an unintentional moan.

 

You were so sensitive there! A jolt of heat ran down your spine, pooling in the space between your thighs as Red chuckled against your skin. You knew that chuckle of his…Red’s sharp teeth grazed your sensitive skin, his tongue tracing the line of your veins as you gasped, your hands going to his wrists around your body, grip tightening.

 

You tried to bite back the moan as he nipped you again, teeth pinching your skin hard enough to almost break through. You couldn’t, a long moan escaped your lips as he pulled you tight against him, licking at the red mark on your throat. 

 

“Ya like that sweetheart?” He breathed against your skin, you could sense the smirk on his face as you squirmed in his arms. He didn’t wait for an answer as he nipped at you again, one of his hands trailing down your front, reaching in between your thighs and palming at your sex. You arched into his touch, his grip around your torso tightening to keep you pinned against him. “Didn’t know you’d be so eager after a little bite babe.” He growled against your skin, slipping his fingers under the hem of your pants, rubbing circles on your clit making you jerk, legs trembling shut at the stimulation.

 

Red growled against you and in an instant you were flipped onto your front, face shoved into the cushions of the couch, Red pulling your pants off behind you. You didn’t have a chance to react as he leaned over you, his fingers teasing at your entrance which was already starting to become slick with need, his breath at your ear.

 

“I’m just getting started babe…” He growled as you moaned, the sound muffled by the cushions as his fingers slipped inside of you, curling expertly upward to brush against your sensitive bundle of nerves, his teeth nipping at your throat. 

 

“Already so wet for me babe…Fuck…” He groaned as his body rocked against yours from behind, you could feel his magic form, rubbing against your ass as his teeth pinch your throat harshly. You gasped as you felt his girth work its way past your slick folds, moaning as he filled you up with his cock. 

 

He didn’t waste any time as he began thrusting, pinning you down under him on the couch, one hand gripping your hip tightly, the other tangled in your hair, pulling your head to the side for better access to your sensitive throat, running his tongue along its length, the tip licking your earlobe. You moaned, rocking your hips into him with every thrust as he quickened his pace, the pressure building quickly as you felt him hit up against your g spot, making you moan loudly, arching your back. 

 

“F-fuck…babe…nnnnngghhh…You’re s-so fucking tight…” He groaned at your ear, his deep voice rumbling through his chest, only adding to your sense of pleasure. You could feel him twitch inside of you as his thrusts became wild and desperate, the coil inside of you wound so tight! Red growled as his grip on you tightened, almost painfully so as his teeth grazed over your sensitive skin. 

 

You cried out as he clamped down, hard, sharp teeth breaking through your skin, the combination of pain and pleasure sending you right over the edge. Red filling you up inside with heat as he thrust shallowly inside of you. The two of you sat there a moment, basking in the afterglow as he licked up the blood from your wound slowly a shudder going through him as he groaned. 

He was going to have to take advantage of this newer side of you more often…


	54. Wanna Hit? (US! Stretch and Femanon)

Stretch was out trolling the night streets, jonsesing for a hit. His regular dealer wasn’t in town and he was out. Honestly Blue had probably actually thrown it out, he hated the stuff especially the smell. Sighing he made his way through the streets, coming up on the beach, the moon full and hanging low in the night sky. He caught a familiar scent on the breeze, the cigarette in his mouth seeming paltry in comparison to what he was really after.

There wasn’t a whole lot of people out and about this time of night, in fact he’d only seen like three people the whole time he was out searching for what he really wanted. He took a sniff as he looked for the source of the special herb, following it down to the beach where he looked around a little in frustration. Then he looked towards the end of the pier, seeing a tendril of smoke drifting down, carrying with it that sweet delicious scent that he’d been searching for. With a soft pop, he teleported to the top of the wooden pier, his sockets widening as he caught sight of the person holding the joint.

The sheer white top left nothing to the imagination as a pair of breasts caught his attention, a pale orange flush crossing his cheekbones. She was wearing a white bikini bottom and the sheer white robe and nothing else, an intricate tattoo inking the skin underneath her exposed breasts. She was leaning up against one of the posts in the pier, staring out over the tides as she took another pull off her joint, not seeming to notice him. Stretch was torn. On the one hand he really wanted a hit. On the other, she was practically naked and probably didn’t want to be bothered. Buuuut…

Stretch cleared his throat, making sure to keep his eye lights pointed at her face as she turned to look at him. “Hey-“ He started, the human holding out her joint. “Wanna hit?” She asked and Stretch had to take a minute to process before coming to stand in front of her, taking the offered joint and nodding in thanks as he took a hit. “Man…that’s some good shit…” He blinked and she chuckled, the two of them passing it back and forth. “Thanks, grow it myself back home.” Stretch was relaxing already, the smoke curling out between his teeth lazily as she started blowing smoke rings. They were silent for a bit, the sound of the waves breaking on the shore, the occasional car driving past. He couldn’t help but look at her skin. It looked so soft.

She seemed to notice him staring and pulled her sheer top down past her shoulders, exposing her skin to the moonlight. “You can touch if you want. They are pretty soft.” He felt that flush return to his cheekbones as he hesitated, the woman rolling her eyes and grabbing one of his hands, placing it on her breast. Holy…they were soft…and warm…and…Stretch gave a tentative squeeze, hearing her take a sharp breath in, giving him pause. “Squishy…” he mumbled which made her laugh softly, stepping closer to him, blowing a cloud of smoke into his face, Stretch breathing it in with a smirk.

“You want to touch the other one?” She raised a brow, flicking the end of the joint into the ocean below as he reached up and grasped her other breast, running his palms over the smooth skin. “Where’d your top go?” He asked as her hands rested on his hips, leaning into his touch with a shrug. “Went swimming and guess it sort of just went with the tide.” Stretch chuckled, fingertips running over her nipples, exploring and testing as he pinched them gently, feeling her pulse quicken as he did it. “Good tidings eh?” He heard her laugh softly, only to be cut short as he pinched harder, turning into a soft gasping moan.

Holy fuck that was…sexy…she stood on her tip toes, one of her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Even her lips were soft, he thought as he backed her up against the side of the pier, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other still exploring her breast. Seems he wasn’t the only one who got horny whenever he got high. “Fuck me…” She breathed as they broke for air, her body pressed tight against his, so warm and soft. Well, she didn’t have to ask him twice. His magic had already formed as his fingers trailed to her hot core, pulling the thin fabric to the side as she rocked her hips, his fingertips feeling the slick of her folds.

One of her hands trailed to the front of his shorts, rubbing at his magic in time to his strokes on her sex, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her lips in between long languid kisses. Fuck she was so wet…Stretch pressed one of his fingers into her, making her hips buck into him, her grip tightening a little around his shaft as it strained against his clothes. When he thought she was ready for him, her breathing ragged and panting, Stretch hooked one of her thighs over his hip, pulling the front of his shorts down, letting his cock spring free, rubbing against her slick pussy.

“Damn…” He groaned as he positioned himself at her entrance, feeling her rock her hips slightly against his tip, begging for him to stick it in. Stretch groaned as he slipped past her folds, her breath hitching as he hilted himself deep inside of her. “Fucking move bone boy…” She moaned, Stretch not needing any further commands as he pulled back, thrusting into her hot core.

She gripped at his hoodie, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, saliva connecting in a string that sparked in the moonlight as he thrust into her, her moans lewd and sexy as shit. She was so tight around his cock, but he wanted to go deeper, he wanted to hear just how loud she could get. She yelped as he lifted her up off the pier, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed her tight against the post, the wood digging into her back as he pounded into her. The new position used gravity to push her further onto his thick cock, hitting deeper inside as she held onto him tightly.

Her moans escalated as he hit against her bundle of nerves with each thrust, panting and groaning, desperate to feel that sense of completion. Stretch thrust wildly into her, feeling her walls tighten like a vice around him, pulling him deeper as she cried out in pleasure. “Ahhhhhhn!!! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!!!!!!” She cried out as she hit her climax, the sensation sending him over the edge as he groaned, impaling himself deep inside of her, filling her up with his hot magic, some of it seeping out past her folds and staining her white bottoms.

His jerked into her shallowly as the two fought to catch their breath, basking in the sweet afterglow until he pulled out of her with a squelching sound as he set her back down on her feet, letting her adjust herself, pulling the sheer robe over her body again. “That was good, wanna go back to my place? I’m starving.” She smirked up at him. Fuck, Stretch thought as she waved at him to follow her. This must be what love feels like…


	55. Let's Go (Underfell Sans and Reader)

“Hey! You even listening to me?” You flinched at the sound of annoyance in the tone of your father’s voice. “Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.” You replied automatically. He continued to rant and rave, same shit…different day. 

You had to sit still even though your lip was bleeding, even though the bruise on your face was starting to throb. You were pretty sure your wrist was sprained but you couldn’t cry. He would only hit you more. He was particularly pissed off today. He’d caught you and Red hanging out earlier.

The fact that your father hated monsters didn’t help out one bit. And the fact that he’d actually caught you two kissing…well you guessed you were lucky that you weren’t passed out on the floor. 

“You’re a filthy monster fucking slut! I can’t believe I raised a disgusting piece of trash like you!” You looked down at the floor, fighting back the tears and the bubbling hate you had brewing for him just under the surface.

“YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU YOU STUPID BITCH!” You actually see stars this time, your vision going black as you hit the floor hard. You try to catch your breath, curling instinctively in the fetal position as you felt a heavy boot kick you in the side hard. Cover the face and the vital organs. You tried to go into your happy place which was literally anywhere other than here right now.

You gasped when you heard the front door splinter. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING-“ You glanced up just as you saw Red slamming your father against the wall. You’d never seen him so pissed before…Red had your father by the throat, the wall behind him cracking from the pressure.

Were those cracks in his skull new? “You’re gonna listen ta me ya piece of shit!” Red’s voice growled angrily. Your father tried to say something, only to make a weird gasping noise and scratch at Red’s boney wrist desperately.

“Yer not gonna put yer damn hands on y/n ever again. Ya hear?” You managed to get to your knees, now seeing the fresh bruises on some of his bones. His brother must’ve gotten to him too.

No wonder he seemed so unhinged right now. “Cuz if ya do I’ll break yer damn neck.” Your father was turning a purple color, and the front of his pants dark from wetting himself. There was a little bit of satisfaction at that.

“Go get your things babe.” Red nodded over at you, and you managed to book it to your room, grabbing the bag you’ve had packed for months now and making your way back to where Red was, your dad practically hacking up a lung trying to breathe again.

“Let’s get outta here babe.” Red tossed a glare back towards your father as the two of you walked out of your house, never even looking back as you hopped onto the back of his motorcycle, Red revving the engine and speeding off down the roads. You held onto him tight, helmet on, face pressed against the space between his shoulder blades.

Finally the two of you got to your favorite spot on the hill, Red turning off the motorcycle and sighing heavily as you got off to stand next to him. You stood there watching him, knowing that he was still trying to calm down as he pulled out a pack of cigarette from his coat pocket.

After he lit the second one he finally turned to look at you, opening his arms for you silently inviting you for a hug. A hug you desperately needed as he wrapped you up in his arms, kissing your cheek.

“You know you’re special to me right?” He asked, holding the cigarette away from you as he wrapped an arm around you. “Yeah. Of course I do.” You mutter into his chest, still sore from your beating earlier.

The two of you stood there leaning up against the motorcycle. “Let’s run away together.” He stated finally, flicking is spent cigarette into the street.

You looked at him in surprise as his hands moved to rest on your hips. “What?” You asked and he shrugged.

“We got money. We’ve been saving up every dime we can so we can get the hell out of this shit town. Let’s just get out of here. You, me, the bike. Let’s go.” He looked at you, gauging your reaction as you stared into his eye lights. His skull had new cracks in it, deep bruises that darkened the bone in places but his magic was already working on healing them up.

You knew that he could see the fresh bruises on your face, the busted lip. Almost a mirror image of his wounds. “You know what, let’s go.” You finally agreed, seeing him crack a smile.

“Really?” He seemed surprised by your agreement. “Yeah. Come on. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” You smiled, kissing him, feeling for the first time in a long time that things were going to start looking up.

Being with him was the only good thing you had going in your life and vice versa for him. He chuckled, wrapping you up in his arms and spinning you around, making you laugh as he set you down again, kissing you passionately, taking your breath away like he always did. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” He popped the helmet back on your head and gave you a kiss on the visor, getting on the bike and starting it up as you sit behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist tightly, Red revving the engine, spinning the tires out and taking off. You felt good about this. The first good decision you two had made in years.


	56. Vixen and FemAnon

Vixen was lounging in her portion of the Sin Den, Sai had put up new locks on her doors so she couldn’t just hang out in there like she normally would. She brushed through her fur idly. She was almost finished when she noticed someone standing in her doorway shyly.

Her ears perked up, her sensitive nose picking up the soft hint of arousal in the air coming from the female. Vixen stood, her padded feet making almost no noise save for the soft clicking of her claws on the hardwood floors. Her tail swished excitedly behind her.

“Well well well…who do we have here hm? Have you come to play sweetheart?” She almost towered over the female, leaning against the door frame that led out to the relatively busy main part of the den. Amber eyes roamed over the female hungrily.

“U-uhm yes. I was wondering if you might be busy? If you are…I can come back?” The female seemed nervous, that was adorable. Vixen smirked and leaned down at her ear. “Please, come on in. I’ve been looking for a new toy.” Vixen licked the human’s throat with the tip of her tongue, sensing the shudder of pleasure running through them.

Vixen smirked and moved away, guiding the human into her den, closing the door behind them for privacy. “So what’s your fantasy love? What are you into?” Vixen gestured to her vast collection of toys and play things, ranging from beginner to expert levels.

She’d spent ages collecting everything and it was her pride and joy. The female looked at the ropes hanging in organized bundles on the gold and silver hooks. “You want me to tie you up little one? Hm?” Vixen moved behind her, paws soft as she ran her paws down her back.

“Y-yes Mistress…I’d like to be dominated by you…P-please?” She asked softly. Oh yes…Vixen was more than willing to comply with her wishes. They talked for a moment, going over some of the rules, the safe words, and the hard limits for their session before Vixen tied up her newest plaything, looking at her on her back, black ropes crisscrossing over her body in a lovely pattern.

“Well…would you look at you? You look delicious.” Vixen ran her tongue over her sharp teeth, looking down at the human, knees held spread apart by the ropes, her hands tied tight behind her back.

“Did you want me to touch you sweetheart? I can already see you getting wet down here and I’ve barely even touched you. Aren’t you desperate…” Vixen leaned over her, her tongue flicking against her clit, bringing out that sweet sound of pleasure.

She chuckled softly. Vixen’s paws ran over the human, soft, feather light touches that made the female’s breathing quicken, body arching into her touch, nipples pert, teasing…never quite giving her the physical relief Vixen knew she wanted. She kept it up until the human was squirming, desperate for relief, for more…

“P-please…Mistress…” She mewled, the sound music to Vixen’s ears, her tail swishing in growing excitement as she moved on top of her, straddling the female’s face, her pussy slick with need.

“Be a good girl and take care of me baby. If you do a good job I’ll take care of you.” Vixen sat on her face, the human’s tongue doing as she was told, running up and down her slit, hesitantly at first but with growing confidence.

“That’s my girl…Just like that…” Vixen moaned, grinding against her tongue, paws pulling and teasing her breasts, moaning softly as she felt the human’s tongue run over her clit.

“You’re doing so good…Hahhhnnn…Keep going…” Vixen resisted touching her, seeing her hips jerk with need, sweet juices running down her slit, thighs twitching as they tried to close, hindered by the ropes…

Vixen moaned, the sight was intoxicating, she even started to drool a little. Vixen panted as she felt her climax coming…the human was impressively good at doing what she was told…She earned a little treat.

She leaned forward, long tongue lapping expertly at her slit, earning a surprised whimper from between her thighs. “Don’t stop sweetheart. I never said for you to stop.” Vixen lapped at her core hungrily, moaning against her as she ground her hips against the human, trying to hasten her own orgasm as she could sense the human was hovering just on the edge herself.

Within a few short minutes, the human bucked into her mouth, her moans muffled as Vixen continued to grind on her tongue, lapping up the human’s delicious juices as they came. “Very good…but we’re not finished yet…” Vixen leaned up, licking her chops clean…oh she was nowhere near finished with her new play thing…


	57. Underswap Stretch and Undertale Sans

Stretch took a deep pull on his cigarette, staring up at the night sky trying to get a bit of a breath of fresh air. There was so many people here tonight. His brother thought it would be a good idea to get all the alternate versions together in one place and have a party.

Normally it wasn’t such a bad thing but tonight it was just…a little too much for him. Too many people. Too loud…He sighed and took another pull of his cigarette.

“Figured you’d be out here.” Came Classic’s voice from behind him. Stretch almost jumped…the guy was pretty quiet when he wanted to be. “You want one?” He asked, offering the shorter alternate version of his brother a cigarette. 

Sans shook his head and leaned up against the porch railing, hands in his pockets. “Nah I’m good.” The two were silent a moment as they stood outside, listening to the party going on inside. “So what’re you doing out here?” Stretch asked after a while.

“I’m bored.” Sans yawned and looked over at him with lazy eye lights. “Well, if you’re bored,” Stretch shrugged, “Wanna have sex?” Stretch asked with a smirk, putting out his cigarette and looking at him. 

“Sure. Why not? But not like we can really go inside right now though, too many people.” Sans looked up at him and Stretch nodded towards the cars in the driveway.

“Could use one of the cars? Know how to drive a stick?” Sans chuckled at the innuendo, going to his brother’s car and unlocking the door, letting Stretch get in first into the back seat. 

He climbed in after him, shutting the door behind him. Neither of them realized just how cramped it could get in the back of a car. “Alright… let’s get to it.” Stretch pulled Sans into a kiss, the smaller skeleton straddling him, fingers running up under his hoodie, rubbing on the sensitive bones of his rib cage.

Stretch moaned into the kiss, running his long fingers up and over Sans’s spine, bone scratching on bone, the two making quick work of their clothes in the small space, something about possibly getting caught…doing it in his brother’s car…all of it only adding to the excitement as Stretch’s cock formed, brushing up against Sans’s hot pussy, feeling slick already with need. “I’m not an automatic Stretch come on fuck me already.” Sans groaned as he grabbed at Stretch’s shaft, positioning him at his entrance and sank down on him with a long moan.

“Fuck…you’re tight man…” Stretch hissed as he started to thrust up into him, Sans moaning as he ground down on him. “Just fuck me…damnit…” Sans groaned, leaning over and kissing him sloppily. The small space didn’t make it easy, Stretch’s long legs cramping, forcing Sans to do most of the work, their heavy breathing fogging up the windows. 

“Flip…I wanna pound your little pussy..” He breathed and Sans nodded…he was so close…Stretch wrapped an arm around him, trying to flip him over onto the backseat. With a yelp Sans knocked his skull on the window, Stretch looking at him worried for a moment until Sans started chuckling. 

“Heh, car sex looks so much easier in the movies.” Sans managed, moving under him better as Stretch started up again, pumping into him hard enough to rock the car.

“F-fuck! Don’t stop!” Sans groaned arching his back as he felt his climax coming on fast. “Shit…cum on my cock Sans…come on…” Stretch panted next to Sans’s skull, Sans gripping Stretch tight as he cried out in pleasure, clamping down around Stretch like a vice, bringing Stretch over the edge. 

The two stayed like that, Sans impaled on Stretch, orange leaking out between his folds onto the backseat for a while. “That was fun…” Stretch chuckled, winking at Sans as he moved off of him and started fixing himself up, letting Sans do the same. “Yeah. Should do it again sometime. But maybe try somewhere a little more spacious huh?”


	58. Underfell Sans and Reader

He watches as you skillfully tell off some drunk, proud of your ability to tell someone off. Man it was one of those things he just adored about you. You’d beaten him to the punch line even with the guy as the two of you sat at Grillby’s having a drink together. You caught him off guard as you pulled him in for a long kiss, giving a little bit of a show so as to be sure that they knew who you belonged to.

“Damn babe…if ya wanted to jump my bones ya coulda just said so…” He’s all worked up now, he’s got you pinned up against his bedroom wall, having teleported quickly when the kiss got a bit too heated. Outside of the bedroom you were so bold, so bad ass…but in here? In here you were his little sub. 

Your heart was already pumping harder in your chest as he leaned in to take a long lick against your throat, tilting your head to the side for better access. You’re moving against him, eager and he’s barely even touching you.

You’re begging him to fuck you, nice and hard like you like before long, hands gripping at his jacket. With a growl he grabs your wrists, pinning them up against the wall above your head, sharp teeth clamping down on your exposed throat, bringing that sweet sound of your moan that he loved hearing come out of your mouth.

You were putty in his hands as he made quick work of your clothes, flipping you around and pulling the front of his pants down, exposing his erection rubbing it between your ass cheeks. He can feel the heat coming off of your core, almost ready for him to fuck you into next week. He slapped your ass hard, bone on skin leaving a welt as you arch your back, crying out in pleasure. 

Shit…you’re hot when you make that sound…he slaps you again on the other side, making a matching mark on your other cheek, earning him another gasping moan from you. He knows you love it when he’s rough with you. There’s a little bit of pride in your eyes whenever you go check out the little love bites he’s left on your skin the next morning. 

You rock your hips and beg him again, begging for his cock, arching your back, pressing your ass against him with need. He doesn’t need to prep you, you’re already dripping, already nice and ready for him as he hilts himself inside of you. He groans as your heat envelops him, walls tight as he slams into you. His body flush against your back, mouth nipping at your shoulder, your neck, anywhere and everywhere his sharp teeth could get at. 

Your moans and panting breaths egging him on as his teeth grazed dangerously close to breaking the skin, your face pressed tight against the wall as he could feel you getting close, already…your walls tightening around his throbbing cock. It’s almost too much..his teeth are at your neck again and you cry out, the sound making him growl against your skin, teeth sinking with a soft pop into your skin…your walls clamping down around him as you cum hard.

He pumps into you hard and fast, your tightness pulling him in making him climax, filling you up inside as he laps at the beads of blood coming from your fresh bite mark. The two of you stand there, basking in the afterglow, Red looking over all your pretty new marks over your body. Damn…some of those are gonna bruise, but he knows that you don’t care…that you love them. Every. Last. One.


	59. Underswap Stretch and Reader

You sat next to Stretch on the couch, enjoying a night in just the two of you. Blue had long gone to bed, leaving the two of you alone to binge watch some movies that you’d been wanting to see. He had his arm hanging on the back of the couch, you were nestled into his side comfortably, enjoying the subtle hum of his magic that always seemed to thrum inside. 

You got to a spot in the movie that the main love interests were doing the deed inside the back seat of a car. “That looks like fun.” Stretch mumbled, adjusting himself a little. “Car sex? No way. Car sex is way easier in the movies than it is in real life.” You laughed a little bit and shook your head. 

“And I’m guessing you’ve got personal experience with that?” He eyed you, brow raising as if in challenge. A flush crossed your cheeks as you avoided his gaze. “Well no. Not really…” He chuckled and leaned over you, breath at your ear. “Then why don’t we just see for ourselves. The car is in the garage just waiting…?” Stretch nipped at your throat, your blush creeping down your chest. He chuckled as you hesitated, making you yelp when he picked you up, slinging you over his shoulder as he took you into the garage.

He put you on your feet and held open the back door for you, daring you almost with his gaze. You weren’t going to let him win this one. “Fine. Let’s prove my point.” You climb into the back seat as he lets out another chuckle, following behind you and closing the door. “Well that’s not exactly romantic but I’ll take it.” You roll your eyes, about to say something when he cuts you off with a kiss. 

The backseat of the car was cramped with his long legs, but you had to admit it was pretty hot, the kisses turning heated, his long fingers running over your body, teasing but growing with desperation. He managed to position you under him, awkwardly stripping the two of you down as the windows started to fog up from the heavy breathing. Your head was at an awkward angle against the door as he slipped his fingers inside of your heat. “Already so wet huh? Damn honey…” He growled low in his chest, teeth nipping at your skin, tongue tasting you as he moved down towards your breasts, taking one into his mouth and licking around your pert nipple. 

It wasn’t long before you were a moaning mess under him. Begging for more. He chuckled against your skin and pulled his fingers out of you, slick with your juices, placing them against your lips silently prodding you to clean them off. With a soft mewl you opened your mouth, Stretch pushing his fingers into your mouth as you sucked and licked, moaning lewdly as he penetrated your folds.

The backseat didn’t allow for a great deal of movement, but some how Stretch made it work. Thrusting into you slow at first, letting you get used to him before he started to pick up the pace. The windows completely fogged over with your combined heavy breathing, the subtle creaking of the car rocking back and forth with every thrust, your moans of pleasure muffled from inside the car. 

“Fuck! Cum honey…you’re so fucking tight…* He groaned, thrusting into you, driving you closer and closer to the edge until he adjusted slightly, hitting in just the right spot making you cry out as you climaxed around him. “That’s it baby…fuck…stars I’m so close…” He groans, head resting on your shoulder as he jerked wildly into you, driving closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

You let out a long moan as he practically bent you in half as he pumped his magic inside of you with a growl, filling you up to the brim, some of it seeping out as the two of you breathed heavily, basking in the afterglow. When you two finally came down from your highs he pulled out of you, flopping back on the backseat, your legs on his lap as the two of you tried to catch your breath. Already your body was starting to feel sore from the cramped space but it was so worth it. 

“OH MY GOD NOT IN MY CAR!” The two of you jumped as Blue’s face appearing in the fogged up window. “Sorry bro…But I had to prove a point.” Blue rolled his eye lights and stepped away from the car…he was pretty pissed..but Stretch did prove his point and then some…


	60. Tox And Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really Undertale but here we go

“Hey! You coming or what?” Called one of your friends from about half way down the rock face. You were tied into a harness, helmet jammed onto your head and a pack of supplies strapped to your back.

 

How did your friends even convince you to do this? The giant hole in the ground looked like a pit into literal hell. But here you were, standing at the edge, your heart racing a million miles a minute as you started your descent into the pit.

 

Your friends had told you that there were glow worms deep in the cave systems and that it was really a sight to see. A once in a lifetime thing they said. So you had been training with them for this for a while now and you’d gotten pretty good at it so as you slowly made your descent into the darkness you turned on the light attached to your helmet and tried to calm your breathing the deeper you went. 

 

Pretty soon you couldn’t see the bottom, it was so dark…the light above you doing nothing to help light your way. After what seemed like hours you finally made it to the bottom with your small group of friends, unhooking yourself from the lead you looked around at the massive cavern with a sense of awe and a hint of claustrophobia.

“Alright so there are several different paths we can take down here. It gets really dark down here so everyone try to stay close okay? Also beware of bats and other little things that might be hiding in the darkness. Let’s get going!” Called the group leader as you took up the rear, exploring the deep caves with the rest of the group. You were looking around at all the neat looking rock formations, seeing the soft flecks of light in the rocks flashing with every pass of your flash light.

 

You were so entranced that you failed to realize that you had trailed a little too far away from the rest of the group. “Shit…” You cursed under your breath as you tried to guess where they would’ve gone, coming to a fork in the path. You should’ve paid attention instead of getting distracted by shiny rocks like an idiot.

 

After hesitating a moment you turn down one of the paths and hope that you chose the right one. After a while you heard what you thought were noises from your group and picked up the pace trying to get there without killing yourself.

 

You manage to climb a little hill and trip, coming crashing down on a soft gravelly shore, sending dark pebbles scattering. You hiss in pain as you see the cut in your knee, it wasn’t too deep but it didn’t feel all that great. You take off your pack and clean it out, putting on a bandage before looking where you were. 

 

“Whoa…” You breathe out, turning off your headlamp so you can really see the bio luminescence of the blue glow worms on the ceiling of the cave. The blue casting a glow over the large cavern, a pale blue lake underneath the creatures. It was…magical.

 

You stood, looking up at the little blue worms that were clinging to the top of the cavern, like little stars. You knew that you needed to get back with your group but you couldn’t help but stare. It was so beautiful. Before long you found yourself sitting looking up with an awestruck look on your face. And that’s when you started to hear something in the water moving in front of you.

 

Your hairs stood on end as you started to back away from the water’s edge, seeing a tinge of bright green under the water and something black swimming closer to you. You nearly screamed when a large hulking creature came out of the water, deep red eyes, six of them in fact looked at you curiously.

 

It stood at least 8 feet…maybe more but it’s large head was hunched over slightly, grey black fur dotted with blue from the water that covered its shoulders and upper half.

It stood for a moment, staring at you, tilting its massive head one side to the other, looking you over before shaking off the water like a dog. You opened your mouth to say something only to watch the creature sniff the air. It’s large body moving effortlessly closer towards you, the bright green glowing and moving underneath its shiny skin in between large dark blue scale like plates.

 

“Who?” Came the deep gravelly voice from the creature, catching you off guard with how the sound made a tingle go down your spine. “Who are you?” He asked, nose slits sniffing the air curiously as his twin tails moved behind him slowly. “Hurt. Did you fall?” He asked, nodding to your knee and you nodded, still stunned at his voice, that he could talk in the first place and seeing him standing there, tails swishing back and forth behind him, the way his skin seemed to shimmer. You couldn’t help but think that despite the horns and the sharp pointed teeth he was a handsome monster.

 

“I can look? Fix.” He moved closer, long claw like fingers reaching out to touch your knee and you watched as the tip of his long fingers touched the scrape on your knee, pulling back the bandage. “Okay?” He asked, tilting his head almost birdlike in the way he moved. You nod slowly, watching as he moved his head, a bright green tongue snaking out of his mouth and licking the wound.

 

You gasped as you felt a strange tingling sensation run through you, running up your leg, making you shiver. His warm breath brushed over your skin, six pairs of red eyes looking up at you curiously. “Better?” He asked…was that a smirk on his face? You gulp and nod, no more pain at least even though the cut was there it looked better than before. 

 

“Yeah. Thanks. What are you?” You asked, surprised by the deep rumbling chuckle that came from deep inside his chest. He didn’t move from his spot at your knee, eye lids blinking slowly.

 

“Ancient. From old times. No name for me now.” He looks around the cavern with a wistful look. “Alone. Last one.” The way he spoke, so simple with a hint of an accent that you couldn’t quite place. It was interesting to say the least. 

 

“Aren’t you lonely? Living down here?” You ask, sitting up a little, watching as he settles down in front of you, watching you. “Sometimes. But I don’t belong. Up there.” Waves one of his hands up towards the ceiling. “Not anymore.” He looked back at you almost sadly.

 

You hesitantly reached out and touched the back of his hand, a soft smile crossing his face at the touch, a rumbling purr low and soft reaching your ears. His skin was smooth despite how rough it looked, like a snake’s skin and warm. “Do you have something that I can call you?” 

 

He moves a little closer, his face leaning forward towards yours, so close. “Hmmmm…it is long. Too long for you. But perhaps.” He thinks for a moment, his warm breath crossing over your cheeks.

 

“Tox. I am Tox.” He smiled and flicked his tongue out slightly as if tasting the air like a snake. “Cool…I’m Y/N…” You offered, a soft flush coming to your cheeks at how close he was to you. “You smell good. Do you have a mate?” He asked, catching you completely off guard, the flush on your cheeks deepening. 

 

“I-uh…No?” You manage to stutter out and you swear to god he looked incredibly pleased by that. “Do you want one?” He growled softly, rumbling deep in his chest.

 

“W-what?! I-what?” He smirked, leaning in even closer, so close your lips could almost brush against his. “Do you want one?” His mouth brushed against yours, repeating the question softly, making your heart race in your chest as you looked at him. “I can be gentle. Very good.” His tongue flicked against your lips, long fingers grazing up your thigh, your hip, your sides.

 

Your breath catching in your throat as you looked at him. You couldn’t help but admit that it interested you, and it had been so long…he was so close. His tongue flicked out again, licking up the side of your throat slowly, a low rumble coming from his throat, eyes blinking slowly.

 

“You taste good.” He hummed and licked you again, a soft moan escaping your lips which made him chuckle. “Good sound. Want to hear more…Please?” He whispered and you swallowed, nodding slowly finally.

 

“Thank you.” His hand moved up over your stomach, taking your shirt with it, his fingers soft and smooth not at all rough. “Mmmm…so long. Soft.” He mumbled burying his face into the crook of your neck, taking in your scent. You shuddered under his touch, his fingers slowly taking your shirt off, a low appreciative sound coming from his throat. 

 

“Pretty…” You blushed at his words only to gasp as his mouth and tongue moved over your chest, tasting every inch, his hands trailing to your hips to make short work of your bottoms. You moaned as you saw a bright glow emerging from a slit between his legs, glistening with fluids as his strange and…large shaft emerged.

 

Your hands moved to grasp his thick horns as his tongue grazed against your clit, a low rumble coming from him as he began his assault on your sex. You could feel his long tongue push past your folds, thick and hot as he tasted you on the inside, your body arching as you gasped and moaned in pleasure. 

 

It felt amazing! You closed your eyes as you let yourself give in to him, his tongue exploring all the sensitive areas within you. “Shit! Hahh! Tox…” you keened when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, his eyes looking at you as you moaned and panted, writhing in pleasure from what he was doing to you.

 

He didn’t stop…his tongue working inside of you, driving you ever closer to the edge as your moans echoed back onto you inside the cavern. “Nnnyeah!!! Hah! Ah! Tox!” You cried out as you crested over the edge, climaxing around his tongue, earning you a rumble from him. His tongue pulled out of you, flicking against your clit as you shuddered. 

 

“Taste good. Ready now.” He grumbled as he pulled you towards him, lifting you easily to make you straddle his lap, your hands instinctively grasping for the soft fur on his chest.

 

You felt something hot and slick prod at your entrance, his hands wrapped around you as he knelt on the ground, lining himself up. You looked between your legs to see his massive rod standing at attention and gasped. There was no way it was going to fit…it was too big. That was when you saw it begin to shudder and squirm, splitting itself down the middle while Tox purred. “Whoa…” You gasped when you saw it turn into two slightly smaller shafts.

 

“You are ready?” He asked softly, and you nodded. Oh you were more than ready. You moaned as he started to push into you with one, the other shaft rubbing against your clit. “Tight…hot.” He groaned, inching you down slowly onto him. 

 

You gasped and moaned as you tried to adjust to him, your walls fluttering around him. Finally he bottomed out, your body fully impaled upon him as you panted, a shudder running down your spine.

 

He groaned and growled softly, holding still until you started to move a little on him. “Move now?” He asked almost pleading as he tried a slow thrust tearing another moan from your throat as your fingers clenched his fur.

 

He took that as permission thrusting slowly up into you, the other shaft rubbing against you on the outside, coating you with some sort of sticky, slimy fluid that sent tingles of pleasure against your skin.

 

Tox began to move faster as you adjusted better to him, a low groan coming from him as he held you in place. He was so big! So good, gentle at first just like he promised as he moved. But you wanted more, you needed more. You reached down between you, wrapping your hand around his other shaft and pumping it in time with his thrusts, making his breathing catch in his throat. “Yes…So good…” He purred, capturing your lips in a strange kiss, his tongue wrapping around yours as you moaned.

 

You cried out as he sped up the pace even more, slamming you down on him with a low growl. So good! You couldn’t believe what you were doing right now, he was twitching inside of you, hitting in all of the right spots that drove you wild. 

 

“T-tox! Hahhhhnn! Don’t…Don’t stop!” You moaned, stroking his other shaft in time to his thrusts as he growled in response. His long tongue snaking down to wrap around your breast, the tip swirling around your pert bud, making you moan louder with the added sensations.

 

You could feel your walls tighten around him, your climax coming hard and fast with every thrust up into you. Tox snarled and you could swear you could feel him get bigger inside of you and against your hand. “Tox! Yesyesyes! AHHHHHHNNNN!” You screamed out, tossing your head back as you climaxed again, walls clamping down around him, his thrusts wild as he chased his own orgasm. With another snarl he jerked into you, heat filling you up while the other shaft shot out bright green seed over your skin.

 

The two of you panting as you came down from your highs together. “Thank you…Feel good?” He nuzzled against you, his long tongue licking you clean and you smiled at him. “Yeah. Felt great.” You managed, feeling his shafts slowly sink back into the slit, pulling out of you. 

 

Tox held you close to him, purring and rubbing his face against you. His fur tickled your skin and you stifled a giggle. “You stay here.” He rumbled against your skin and you blushed a sense of guilt running through you.

 

“I-I can’t. I have to find the rest of my group. They’ll be worried.” You felt a pang as he looked at you so pitifully. How could something like him even be able to give you the puppy dog eyes? “I wish I could but…” He whimpered and held you close to him. 

 

“I’ll be alone. Again.” He rumbled against your skin and you blushed. You couldn’t leave him like this. It was cruel. But how in the hell would you be able to sneak some 8 foot monster out in the human world? If you could get him to your place that would be fine but…Wait were you really considering this?

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be alone. But I have to find my group again, they’ll be missing me any moment now if they haven’t already.” Tox let you go and you got to your shaky feet, grabbing your clothes and noticing the faint green glow in your belly making you blush as you realized that he’d filled her up and now she was glowing inside. He leaned his head forward, taking a sniff at your belly. “Smell like me. My mate.” He nosed your skin softly, warm breath running over you.

 

“I…uhm…” What did you say to him? You really couldn’t see how you could take him with you. You gently pushed him away and he watched you get dressed again, your clothes helping to mask the soft glow in your stomach. “Come back?” He asked and you shrugged. 

 

“I’ll do what I can but it’s sort of a big deal to come down here and I live a bit away.” You blushed a little, rubbing the back of your neck nervously. You watched him seem to deflate as he stood. “Come. Get you back.” He picked you up, taking you through the winding cave systems easily. He didn’t say anything the entire time and you didn’t know what to say to fill the silence.

 

Finally he set you down and butted his head against your cheek. “You go. That way. I’ll miss you.” He mumbled and you hugged him. “I’m sorry. Thank you for getting me out safe. And for that other stuff. I’ll miss you too.” You kissed him and he nudged you down the right path, watching as you go. You could see the faint green glow in the darkness as you headed towards the opening you came down. Your group was there looking panicked until they saw you coming out unharmed.

 

You cast one last glance towards Tox, knowing he was watching you as you were harnessed and started your journey up the stone wall. You didn’t want to leave him alone. He seemed so sad. But there was no place for monsters like him. Not anymore. You couldn’t get him out of your head even when you got back home, sad when the faint glow finally disappeared under your skin. If only…


	61. Tox And Reader (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter. Again not Undertail but still smut and monsters lol

You sat at home, staring out the window of your small cabin. Rain running down the glass in tiny rivers, a fog covering the ground between the trees. You took a sip of your hot tea, the cup warm in your hand as you relaxed. It’d been a couple weeks since you’d gone down into that pit, since you’d met Tox. Thinking of him made your heart ache. You hadn’t been able to get back out to the caves again because of work and of course going down by yourself was dangerous so having to explain to people that you just wanted to go down there to see some strange monster again and have sex with him.

You sighed and shook your head, going back to your forgotten book on your lap. You stayed there for most of the day, until hunger made you get up and make yourself something to eat. You were coming back to grab your book, the rain still coming down outside when a flash of green caught your eye. You recognized that green but…it was just a trick of the light.

You shook your head and took a seat in your favorite chair, lounging by the warm fire reading your book, listening to the soft patter of the rain and the crackling of flames soothing even when you saw that familiar flash of green out of the corner of your eye again. Every time you were sure that you caught a glance your heart raced and you had to tell yourself that it wasn’t actually there, just wishful thinking.

Finally you were just about to put your book down for the night when you heard a soft knocking on your door. “What the-?” There were no other neighbors for miles, no one had driven up your driveway. Plus it was so late at night. You put down your book and grabbed the baseball bat you kept just in case before walking to the front door. Your heart pounded in your chest as you opened the door just a crack, at first not seeing anything but black and then it moved. And three red eyes blinked slowly, a deep familiar rumble of a purr bringing tears to your eyes.

“Tox!” You unlocked the chain and threw open the door to see him standing there drenched from the rain, his huge body overshadowing your entryway. “You didn’t come.” He rumbled, sounding so desolate and heartbroken that it made you want to cry. “I know. I’m sorry. I tried but…” You trailed off as his eyes bored into yours accusingly. “You didn’t. Alone.” He huffed, a puff of hot air steaming in the space between you.

“I…Tox…I’m sorry.” You sniffed and his eyes seemed to soften, one of his large hands coming up to touch your cheek. You couldn’t help but lean into it, wanting to have him close again. “Not forgiven.” He grumbled and you felt your heart sink as you looked at him, only to see the smirk on his face. “Yet.” You stepped aside to let him in, the high ceilings allowing him to stand almost upright but he was so tall, so large and even though he tried, his tails were still in the way.

“Warm. Nice.” He complimented on the house, which made you feel good for some reason. “Thanks. I sort of inherited it from my grandparents a while back. Haven’t really done anything with it since I got it though.” He was in your house! You closed the door behind you, locking it even though there was no real reason to. “Hm.” He moved into the living room, doing his best to avoid knocking things over, drawn to the space in front of the fireplace, the biggest open space in the house.

Tox sat on the floor, hands reaching towards the flames and you came up to kneel beside him. “How did you find me?” You asked, entranced with the way that the flames danced in his red eyes. He glanced over at you, flaring his slit nostrils. “Smelled you. Smelled me. Followed.” Oh. So his scent was that strong huh? That was weeks ago…but you were glad he did. Even if he seemed to be totally intent upon making you feel as guilty as humanly possible.

“I’m sorry. Really.” You reached out and touched his fur, hearing him purr again as his eyes closed. “I know.” He sighed, turning his massive head to yours, nuzzling his face against yours, his warm breath rushing over your skin. You reached out and scratched your fingers through his thick fur, holding him close like you wanted to all this time. It was soft, and you could feel the smooth skin underneath. “Missed you.” He licked his tongue against your neck, making your breath catch.

“I missed you too. Any way I can make it up to you?” You asked softly, feeling him butt his head against you, nearly knocking you over. “Yes. Several.” His tongue lashed out again, tasting your skin as his fingers crept up your sides, moving to the front of your shirt. You gasped as his claw like fingers easily ripped through the thin fabric. He pushed you back onto the floor as he hovered over you, his fingers tearing your pants to shreds. “Hey! You can’t just-hahhh!” You couldn’t help the gasp of pleasure and surprise as his bright green tongue licked up between your folds, pressing against your clit.

Tox chuckled as he watched you give into him, his tongue, his touch. You practically melted at his touch, his tongue slipping into your entrance, his rumbling purr vibrating through you. “Tox…Hahhh!” You panted, his nose blowing hot air on your clit while his tongue explored your insides. You’d missed this, your fingers were nothing in comparison to what his tongue could do. It wasn’t long before he had you shaking and moaning under him.

“Need you. Now. Can’t wait.” He groaned finally coming up from between your thighs, his shaft fully exposed from the slit as he positioned himself, making your heart race in anticipation. “Please Tox…I need you too.” You breathed, grabbing his face by the horns and kissed him deeply, Tox careful not to shove his long tongue too far into your much smaller mouth.

He slowly pushed into you, thick and coated in that sticky substance that had taken days to clean off of you after the first time but you didn’t care. You moaned as he filled you up, stretching you to fit him as he growled in pleasure, strong arms wrapping around you, holding you close to him. Tox began to move slowly, his rumbling growl vibrating through his chest as he nuzzled your cheek.

“Missed you so much.” He growled as he started to move faster, your body adjusting to him as he went, feeling the soft bumps along his shaft rub against all those special spots inside of you, your fingers digging into his fur. “I…ahhhhnnnn! Missed you…you too! Oh my god!” You keened as he growled, thrusting harder into you, holding you close to him, lifting your hips slightly to get even deeper. You cried out in pleasure as he thrust right up against your sensitive nerves.

He held you in place, his tongue snaking around your breast, squeezing and flicking the tip against your nipple, his breath hot over your skin as you tangled your fingers through his soft fur. “Tox! TOX!” You cried out as you came suddenly, the monster not slowing even for a second a long growl echoing above you. “So tight…So close.” He rumbled against your chest as he tenderly nipped at your skin, his thrusts wild as you felt another climax on the horizon. “Oh god please! Tox! Come please!” You begged panting and writhing in pleasure reaching the crest of your next climax fast. He groaned, bottoming out against your uterus, heat filling you up, some of it leaking out onto the floor.

Looking down you could see the faint green glow of him inside of you through your skin, a soft smile coming to your lips as you wrapped your arms around your monster. Tox purred, burrowing his face into your chest as the two of you basked in the afterglow together. “Better. Forgiven.” He mumbled and you kissed the top of his head, careful of the spikes. “Thank you. I’m so glad you found me Tox.” You breathed and his face moved up to look at you, red eyes soft and loving. “Me too. Stay?” He asked as he lay next to you, arms wrapped around your smaller frame. “Stay. You can stay here with me. As long as you want Tox.” You smiled at him as the purring intensified. “Forever. I stay with you. My mate.” He hummed softly, embracing you and nuzzling your cheek. Forever…


	62. Ursus and Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my monsters, if you would like to see what he looks like you can find him on my tumblr: @saiyurimai. I have so many plans for my cave monsters like seriously it's become my newest obsession...Thank you so much for reading!

You sat at your little campfire, huddled up for the warmth outside your tent. You had been traveling, on a soul-searching sort of trek after the crappy year you’d had. You quit your shit job, sold all your things and packed up. You wanted to get away from it all. The day to day bullshit that just never seemed to end. But you’d heard that the Northern Lights were supposed to be pretty neat to look at, almost an otherworldly experience. Your friends had told you that it was therapeutic, that it was possible to have an epiphany.

 

So, you’d done just that, back packing your way through the upper mountain ranges of the forest. You had pitched your tent just at the base, knowing you were a little early to the show but it was nice. Quiet. Just being out here in nature…it already helped you feel better. More connected to yourself than you’ve felt in ages. It took you most of the day but you finally came to a spot that looked good to stop for the day. The clouds didn’t look all that great so you wanted to set up camp before something hit.

 

And it was a good thing you did as you sat huddled in your tent, wincing as the wind tore at the thin fabric around you. You didn’t think it was supposed to be bad weather this time of year. You’d looked it up. But the temperature drop around you told otherwise…must be some sort of freak storm or something. You squeaked as a particularly strong wind threatened to over tip your tent, making you huddle in your sleeping bag and coat. Praying that the tent would hold.

 

It didn’t. A stray branch tore through your tent, narrowly missing you as snow and wind invaded your sanctuary. The scream that came from you didn’t even rival the howling wind as a chill ran through you. You were open to the elements now. Go on an adventure they said! It’ll be fun they said! You tried to close the tear in your tent to no avail, your fingers frozen even in your gloves. You were going to die…out in the middle of the woods in the mountains and no one was going to find your body until spring hit.

 

Your teeth chattered, your body shook, you couldn’t feel your fingers anymore. You thought you could see flashes of pale blue in between the flapping fabric of the tent and the torrent of the blizzard. It was just a trick of the light, it was so cold…

 

Your eyes closed as you curled up into as small of a ball as you could, beginning to drift off from the extreme cold. This is how you were going to die. Buried under snow. Alone. You drifted off, letting darkness take over your vision.

 

Warm, fuzzy, comfortable…you snuggled into the warmth as you tried to remain in your wonderful dream state. Wait…warm? You were just freezing your ass off weren’t you? Did this mean you were dead? Slowly you started to stir, your gaze looking at the fuzzy brown fur covering you. “What the…” You groaned as you got up, looking around you and seeing that you were covered in several layers of animal furs, all bundled up around you in a large nest made of tree branches and leaves.

 

Where in the hell were you? You frowned as you looked around seeing the pale blue ice walls, smooth, reflecting the light from within. “You are awake. Thank goodness.” A soft voice caught your attention, making you squeak and jump in surprise. A large white and pale blue creature seemed to shrink back, ears pinned to its head. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to startle. I just saw you sitting up and…” His voice sounded slightly exotic to you as he trailed off, ducking his large head slightly and looking away from you.

 

“Where am I? What are you?” You asked, getting the urge to want to run your fingers through that thick soft looking fur of his. You wondered if he purred…he did look somewhat like a cat. “Uhm I was out hunting when the blizzard blew in. I saw your tent and you were passed out. I’m sorry. It was so cold out.” For such a large monster he spoke so softly, as if he was afraid to talk too loudly and scare you off. It was kind of adorable. “Humans get so cold so easily so I brought you here. Don’t worry though I slept outside, only coming in to check on you once or twice to make sure you were warm enough.” His tail swished softly behind him, his large body hunched over nervously.

 

“How-how are you feeling?” He asked, turning his gaze to you, those pale blue eyes matching the ice that covered the entirety of the cave, whiskers twitching slightly. Was he…was he wringing his hands together? “I’m good. Thank you. I appreciate it…Uhm so what’s your name?” You asked, warm inside your little cocoon of furs, the nest surprisingly comfortable.

 

He perked up a little, still keeping his distance from you, standing in the mouth of the cave, timid almost. “Ursus. I am called Ursus.” His ears twitched and despite how large he looked, the large fangs that came down out of his mouth, you wanted to just scratch them. He didn’t seem dangerous, just shy? You had to admit he was pretty adorable. “Ursus. Well, thank you. How long have I been out?” You watched as his tail perked up a little bit, the black tip twitching.

 

“About two days? The storm is over. I…I made food? I don’t know if it’s any good or if you’re hungry but…” He trailed off and your lips twitched in a smile. “That would be nice. Thank you.” He nodded and padded out of the room, moving to all fours to go down another cave, leaving you to look more around the main area. It was surprisingly not too cold despite the fact that it was encased in permanent ice. It wasn’t exactly large but large enough to move around in especially with the fact that Ursus was so large.

 

There were little offshoots that you guessed led to the other parts of the cave, you could hear water dripping steadily somewhere, the front of the cave was mostly blocked off from the outside, keeping the weather out. Ursus came back, standing on two legs now holding a large stone plate with some cooked meat on it, still warm. “I know that humans can’t eat the meat raw so I cooked it for you. I…I hope that it tastes alright…” He gingerly set the slate down in front of you before backing away quickly and acting like he was going to leave again.

 

“No wait! You don’t have to go if you don’t want to?” You blushed a little when you asked him to stay watching him hesitate a moment before taking a seat. Why did he keep his distance from you? Was he…was he scared of you? You cleared your throat and looked down at the meat, it was cooked and it smelled good, so you took a bite, noticing how Ursus watched for your reaction.

 

“Mmmm. This is…this is good. Thank you.” It was good actually. Smokey and surprisingly full of flavor, you took another bite, Ursus’s tail twitching behind him, his ears perked up. “You’re welcome.” He mumbled softly and you could swear you heard the soft sounds of a purr coming from him. You took a few more bites, careful to take it slow but you were quite hungry. “How’d you learn to cook? It’s pretty good.” You asked in between mouthfuls and he seemed to relax a little. “Oh, uh mostly trial and error. Thank you…” He nodded, a slight accent to his voice.

 

“Did I do something wrong? Or do I like smell weird or something?” You asked and he blinked in surprise. “Oh! No! No you…you smell nice I mean…uh…” You couldn’t help the smile on your face, he was so awkward. “I just…I just didn’t want to scare you.” He ducked his head, avoiding looking at you directly. “You don’t scare me Ursus. You saved my life. I would’ve frozen to death out there if it wasn’t for you. I owe you. Big time.” You put aside your now empty plate and got up out of the nest to walk over to him. He was much bigger up close and you could see the faint blue glow of his spots against the white.

 

He looked at you, pale blue eyes soft and kind. “I…it was nothing…” He purred and you reached out to touch his cheek, unable to hold back the need to touch his inviting fur. He held so still as you touched him, his fur was silky smooth and warm. His blue eyes closing as he leans into your touch, his purring rumbling even louder.

 

You smiled and scratched under his chin softly, his whiskers twitching as he purred. He was so cute. Ursus nuzzled into your hand, his whiskers tickling your cheek and making you giggle. “Oh! I’m sorry…” He apologized and you shook your head.

 

“It’s fine just tickled is all.” You smiled and he nuzzled into your still scratching hands, fingers petting his thick fur. The two of you spent a long time like that, you petting him, Ursus quietly purring until you shivered and sneezed, making him blink in surprise. “You should be covered up. You don’t have fur like I do. I don’t want you to get sick.” He reached out and picked you up, carrying you back into the nest and set you down, starting to bundle you up in the furs again.

 

He started to move away again but he was so warm. “You don’t have to go.” You blushed and Ursus blinked, hesitating a moment before crawling into the nest behind you. “Are you sure this is alright?” He asked softly and you snuggled into his warm chest. “Yeah this is great. So you think I smell nice?” You asked, looking up at him as he wrapped an arm around you, drawing you closer to him. “I…uh…yes. You smell really nice.” It made you blush as he avoided your gaze, whiskers twitching. “You’re so sweet.” You pet his chest, rewarded with his charming purr.

 

“Thank you…You smell sweet.” He purred, nuzzling into the crook of your neck, his breath warm on your skin, a rough tongue licking up your throat. “And you taste sweet too.” You squeaked softly, leaning into his touch. “Is this alright?” You nodded, not trusting your voice too say anything as he wrapped around you. Your eyes fluttered closed as he licked you again, purring softly, his large hands starting to roam over your body. He felt so nice, warm and soft, his touches tender and lingering as you moved into his fingertips. “I should let you rest…” His voice was soft at your ear, his touches stopping as he curled around you, placing his head next to yours.

 

You almost wanted to whine at the loss of his touch but instead you decided to follow his advice, curling your smaller body against his, his soft purrs lulling you into sleep. The next morning you woke before he did, giving you time to get a really good look at him. He had a strong, handsome face, resembling that of a saber tooth tiger with those long canines that poked out past his lips.

 

You swallowed thinking of him taking down an animal during a hunt seeing those right before he finished them off. But somehow you felt that he would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. He seemed too sweet. You pet softly down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath the thick fur twitch and vibrate with his purring.

 

You licked your lips as you thought back to the soft touches, the lick against your skin from his rough tongue, rubbing your thighs together as arousal started to hit you. You wondered what it would be like to do something like that with him. Would it be rough and animalistic? Or would he be just as kind and gentle as he’d been so far? You swallowed again as you let your hand explore further down, feeling a slit in his fur that made him groan in his sleep at the touch.

 

What were you even doing? You had no idea if this was something he even wanted to do. But your curiosity was getting the best of you as you touched and teased at the slit, feeling the bulge start to grow, the pale glowing blue of his shaft poking through the fur. His breathing quickened and he started to stir. “Little one? Hahh…” He groaned and you started to pull away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry I…uhhh…” How do you explain this? Luckily you didn’t have to as he immediately apologized and started to try and hide his arousal from you.

 

“Apologies…I was…I had a dream…” He stuttered and avoided your gaze as you looked up at him, a blush crossing your cheeks as you started to realize just what kind of dream he was talking about. “It’s alright. I don’t mind Ursus. I mean if you want to we…we can…” You couldn’t get the words out but Ursus looked at you, blue eyes blinking in surprise. “You…You want to…with me?” He asked softly and you gathered your courage, pulling his face to yours in a soft kiss.

 

“Yes I do.” You breathed with a smile as he kissed you again, taking your breath away. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close as he pulled you to him, his warmth. He was soft in his touches over your body, just like the night before, as if he was afraid you would break. He began to rock his hips as your kiss turned heated, your fingers digging into his fur and a soft moan coming from your lips. “Little one…I don’t wish to hurt you…” He breathed and you smiled at him sweetly, gently pushing his shoulder so he would lay on his back, allowing you to climb on top of him, his blue eyes wide and staring up at you.

 

“Don’t worry. I know you won’t.” You kissed him again before leaning up, stripping off your shirt, not caring about the slight chill to the air as his gaze wandered over your bare chest. You could feel the tip of his shaft graze against the small of your back, making your breathing hitch in your throat as you slowly shed your pants as well, letting the fabric fall into the nest.

 

“You…you’re beautiful…” He purred, one hand reaching out and touching your skin softly making you shudder. You licked your lips as you started to adjust yourself, scooting down further on him to see his impressive length, taking it in your hands and stroking it slowly. Ursus groaned, arching slightly at your touch, the sight of him coming undone just from your touch making you leak between your thighs. You took a tentative lick and was rewarded with a long growl that rumbled through his chest, his breath catching as his eyes snapped shut.

 

It wasn’t long before he was a panting, writhing mess under you, and you couldn’t hold back any more. “L-little one? Hahh…no…You’re too…too small…I won’t-Ahhh!” He moaned as you slowly started to lower yourself onto him. He was so big but…with a little bit of patience and some careful maneuvering you managed to sit yourself down on him with a long moan of your own. You shuddered as you felt him twitch inside of you, feeling his knot formed at the base.

 

“Please…please move…” He panted and you obeyed, bracing yourself with your hands splayed over his stomach, lifting yourself up slowly, getting used to his thickness before lowering yourself back down. You quickly set a rhythm, impaling yourself on him over and over again as your passionate cries echoed around the two of you. Ursus jerked upwards into you every time you came down, hitting deep inside of you against your bundle of nerves, making you moan and beg for him to go faster.

 

His strong hands gripped your hips, helping you when your legs began to quiver from the overwhelming pleasure, feeling your climax building with every thrust into you. You could feel the knot, Ursus’s thrusting becoming wild and desperate as he held you. You cried out his name as your orgasm hit you hard, tossing your head back as he growled from the sensation, the monster pulling you off of him before the knot could enter you, leaving you mildly disappointed until you heard him groan, tossing his head back, strings of pale blue seed shooting out of his tip, covering you in string after thick stream of his seed.

 

He shuddered in the aftermath, panting heavily as the two of you basked in your afterglow. When he finally came back down from his high he licked his chops. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would be able to take my knot…I didn’t want to hurt you…I’ll clean you off…” He lay you down next to him, tongue running over your skin making you moan. “Thank you...” He mumbled against you as he began to clean you off, your skin sensitive from the recent orgasm as you were slowly worked up again. His warm nose eventually finding its way between your thighs.

 

He certainly was being thorough, you gasped as he lapped at your juices. “Ursus! Hahhh!” You moaned, hand going to the back of his head as you arched off the nest, sweat beading at your skin, climaxing for the third time since he started “cleaning you”. “Please…no more…” You beg, the overstimulation starting to get a bit much and he pulls back, that tongue of his licking his lips clean of your juices.

 

Ursus moved to lay beside you, nuzzling his head next to yours as he held you close to him, purring loudly. “I am sorry. I suppose I got carried away…you tasted so good…” He mumbled and you giggled softly, kissing the tip of his nose as you curled into him. “Glad you liked it. I’ll have to return the favor when I can feel my legs again.” He chuckled softly, covering you up in the furs to keep you warm. Go on an adventure they said. It’ll be fun they said…you were never going back.


	63. Ursus and Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Ursus!

You’d spent a few days with Ursus, getting used to one another. He was such a sweetheart. Always trying to take care of you and being so incredibly gentle all the time. He always acted like he was surprised to find you wanting to pet him or be near him. It was frankly adorable. “So you said you had a great spot to view the Northern Lights from?” You smiled as he leaned into your fingers with that deep rumbling purr of his. His ears flicked a little in response to your voice. “Yes. But the Lights are a sacred thing for my kind.” He looked away as if in embarrassment. “There is a sort of ritual for us…” He cleared his throat nervously and blinked slowly as if trying to get his point across to you. After a moment you sort of understood, stopping your petting and looking at him. “So is it like your…” You blushed not sure how to end the sentence. “Mating ritual. We choose our mates and we bring them there for the ritual.” You nodded, giving a silent “oh,” and looking away. “I can still take you to…to see it if you’d like. I…I’ll just…you know leave and get you when it’s over.” Ursus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and you shook your head.

“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind…if…if you stay.” He blinked at you, his lips curling into a smile as his tail twitched and a soft rumbling purr came out of him. “Do…do you know what this means? What you’re agreeing to?” He sat up on his haunches, looking at you hopefully. You smiled up at him and grabbed his face, pulling it to yours in a kiss. “I don’t want to go with anyone else.” He pulled you into him, his fur almost smothering you as he vibrated with his loud purring. “I don’t either.” Ursus breathed, nuzzling your cheek.

You giggled and hugged him tightly. “Then stay here for a bit. I’ll get things ready for tonight. Oh I am so excited.” He padded out of the cave, leaving you in the nest shaking your head with a soft giggle. He really did seem excited about it. You had no idea what to do or wear. What do you wear to something like a…wow…a mating ritual with a monster. You had no idea. Ursus was gone for quite a while as you putted about the cave you’d made your home since you’d ended up here.

You nibbled on your lip and looked down one of the halls. Maybe you should have a bath. You took a whiff and yes. You needed a bath. Getting up you went down one of the carved-out halls and into a smaller antechamber where a large steaming pool of water sat in the middle of the room. The little hot spring provided most of the warmth of the cave and it was the absolute most perfect temperature for soaking.

You stripped down, tossing in some sweet smelling dried flowers into the water that Ursus had collected. There really wasn’t any soap or shampoo or any of the things you were used to using. It’d be kind of hard for a monster like him to come out to a store and ask for some. You slipped into the warmth of the water, scrubbing yourself clean. You thought about what you’d agreed to with your monster. You honestly didn’t want to be with anyone else. He was perfect. So sweet and kind and he practically worshiped the ground you walked on. And you’d never felt this way towards anyone.

You smiled softly and dipped your head under the warm water. Finally you cleaned yourself off and stepped out, using one of the furs to dry off. You went to reach for some clothes only to find some sort of fur outfit. “What the-?” The fur was white just like Ursus’s and so incredibly soft. Did he-? You put it on and it fit pretty well, a pair of matching boots covered in that went up to your knees.

The leather on the inside was soft and smooth against your skin, and you couldn’t help the smile on your face as you wore it. It did look good on you. You heard the familiar sound of Ursus moving around in the other cave and you popped your head in to see him wearing a sash around his waist. “Hey so how do I look?” You blushed as he turned to look at you, his eyes going wide and his ears perking up at the sight of you.

“Beautiful…” He breathed and you gave him a little twirl, showing off for him. “You think so?” You smiled and he nodded, padding towards you on all fours. “Yes. You look amazing Little one. Are you ready?” He asked softly and you nodded as he nuzzled your cheek making you giggle. “Yeah I’m ready.” He purred and knelt down for you to climb on top of his back. “Hold tight. Have to go up a little higher on the mountain to get to the place I want to show you.” You gripped onto his long fur and gave him the go ahead to start on the journey.

He made his way quickly up the side of the mountain, most of the snow from the freak blizzard melted and it was pretty nice out. Finally he made it to a secluded area where a lean to shelter and a nest was set up for the two of them. “Do you like it? It was sort of short notice…” Ursus asked and looked over at you as you got off of him, your fingers lingering in his fur.

“It looks perfect! I think it’s perfect.” You kissed his cheek as he padded alongside you to the nest. It was a clear night and the stars were already starting to come out. “Good.” He purred as he settled around you in the nest, using his large warm body to keep the chill from the air. “So…” You started, feeling a blush creep onto your cheeks. “What exactly do…this mating ritual…uhmmm…” you trailed off, not sure where to go from there. “Oh…oh…well we sort of just wait for the Lights to appear and then…” Ursus cleared his throat nervously and you leaned into him.

“Then we let the magic happen right?” Good lord that was cheesy. Ursus seemed to like it though as he chuckled softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, his whiskers tickling your cheek and making you giggle, relaxing into him. Finally with a flash you looked up to see the brilliant lights up in the sky. “Wow…beautiful…” You whispered as you looked up at the sky. “Yes you are…” He mumbled against your skin making a pleasant chill down your spine.

“Ursus…” You breathed and he growled, licking your neck slowly. You couldn’t help the soft moan that came from your lips as his hands began to wander over your body, touching and teasing over your skin. “You are so beautiful Little one…” He groaned as his kisses became more eager and desperate. You gasped as his claws gently scraped against your skin, rubbing your hips slowly, drawing you into him. “Are you ready for this my love?” He growled against you, rumbling in his chest as he rubbed against you with his fingers making you moan, arching into him.

“Yes…hahhh…yes please Ursus.” You breathed and he chuckled against you, the lights dancing above you both. “Good. On your hands and knees.” He growled sending a pleasant chill that settled down in your groin. He never was like this with you, never so dominating sounding. You gulped and rolled over onto your hands and knees just as you were told to. Ursus growled softly, spreading your thighs with his nose and taking a long slow lick at your sex.

“Ahhnnnn…Ursus…” You moaned, shivering in pleasure already as his expert tongue lapped at you eagerly. His hot breath against your entrance, tongue pushing inside of you, tasting your insides. God he always felt so good while doing that. You arched your back, leaning down and pushing onto his tongue, mewling lewdly. He growled, your body reacting to him as he licked against your insides, hitting all the places that made you weak in the knees.

You were so close when he pulled his tongue out of you, making you whine and whimper, looking over your shoulder at him as he brings his face to yours in a kiss. “Don’t worry Little one…I’ll take good care of you my love…now look at the lights and I’ll take care of you…” He growled into your ear, grabbing your hips in his hands and pulling you flush against him, letting you feel his hard rod rub against your slickened entrance. “Please…Ursus I need you.” You begged and he growled as you wriggled your ass against him teasingly.

“Then take all of me…” He groaned as he thrust all of him inside of you, stretching you out as you felt his knot at the base of his shaft. You moaned lewdly, as Ursus leaned over you, one hand wrapped around your waist holding you in place as he waited for you to adjust around him. You looked up and saw the Northern Lights, awed and desperate for Ursus to start moving. And finally, finally he started to move nearly pulling all the way out of you before slamming back into you.

You gripped onto the edge of the nest and moaned loudly, having him slam into you harder and faster as the lights moved and swayed overhead in mesmerizing colors. Your heart pounded in your chest as you pushed back onto him with every thrust. He felt so good and hot, his fangs brushing against the back of your neck as he growled, his thrusting becoming hard and fast, hitting in all the right spots that sent your cries echoing in the night. “Mine…say you’re mine…” Ursus growled in your ear as his knot hit against your tight entrance.

“I’m....ahhhhhnnnn! I’m y-yours! Ursus! Hahhhhh! I’m yours!” You cried out in pleasure as he bucked against you harder. “Please…fuck! Knot me please!” You begged and pushed against him, Ursus groaning and growling next to your ear. “Are you sure?” He asked softly and you whimpered at him desperately. You were more than sure. You wanted this…needed this, needed him. “Yes! Ahhhnnnn! Please!” You cried out. “As you wish…” He groaned as he slowly started to work the knot into you.

He stretched you to the brink of breaking as he pushed his thick knot inside of you, finally feeling it pop inside of you, tying the two of you together. The sensation of pain and pleasure causing you to climax loudly, your walls clamping down around him making him groan.  “Are you alright?” He asked, panting and growling as he licked your shoulder and throat lovingly while his fingers teased and rubbed at your clit, making it feel even better. “Yes…oh my god Ursus…Please…Move…” He nodded and thrust into you, so deep and so full of him it was hard to think straight. His thrusts were shallow from the knot but you couldn’t care less because you were actually seeing stars as you looked up at the night sky, your voice echoed in the area.

He thrust hard and fast inside of you, his shaft twitching inside of you as he neared his own completion. “Ahhhhh! Ursus! URSUS!” You screamed out as he roared, heat filling you up inside as he pumped stream after stream inside of you. He nuzzled you, the knot throbbing…there was no way he could still be coming, some of his seed seeping out of you, leaking down between your thighs onto the nest as you panted and shuddered with the aftershocks, Ursus holding you. “Little one…” He murmured against your skin purring loudly as you reached up to give him a loving pat.

Slowly he started to move again, sending a wave of pleasure over you, making you moan. “AHHHHH!” You screamed as you came for…you had no idea how many times you’d come as sweat beaded over your cum covered body, Ursus hilting himself and his massive knot inside of you, filling you up again. The first rays of sunlight coming over the trees as he rolled onto his back, taking you with him to lay on his chest while you both tried to catch your breath. You were sore and so blissed out from pleasure that you couldn’t form words as you lay on his chest.

“I love you…” He purred after a while, your brain gaining some form of function as you looked at him. “I love you too Ursus.” He wrapped his arms around you in a loving embrace, your belly full of his seed from the night’s activities and your entrance stretched and twitching around his knot. The two of you falling into a much needed slumber as the sun moved higher into the sky.  


	64. Glaus and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My monster fish! He's a bit of a jerk but he's a good guy at heart. This is part one and two put together but if you'd like to see what he looks like please stop by my tumblr @saiyurimai! Thank you!

You were trekking through the woods on your rounds, heading towards your favorite little inlet. You’d been on the nature reserve for about a year or so now and you loved your job. It gave you plenty of freedom and the free room and board that came with the job was a pretty great perk. The little cabin overlooking the river that ran down towards your favorite inlet that led out into the ocean was your home and you loved just about everything about your job.

Only problems were when there were illegal hunters or poachers that would sometimes try to mess with the wildlife around here. You had joined the wildlife protection service to protect the creatures and it really miffed you when you got reports of poachers setting up nets or deer stands. Like today, you’d heard that there was someone who had thrown a net at the entrance to the inlet, a tactic that some fishermen tried to use in order to corral fish into a confined space.

So, you had to go out, check the claim and then get rid of the net, freeing the fish and other creatures who might’ve gotten trapped. It wasn’t long before you made your way to the small beach, seeing the telltale faded blue floating plastic that indicated where the net was at the entrance of the small deep pool of blue water. With a sigh you quickly changed into your wet suit, hanging your back pack on a tree branch and strapping your knife at your hip, grabbing your goggles and snorkel.

You made your way to the edge, slipping into the water, getting used to the cold despite the warmth of the summer the water coming in from the ocean was nice and cold. You had to check to make sure there wasn’t any fish caught in the net before you pulled it out as well as check to make sure it wasn’t caught on anything. You took a breath and dipped under the water, running your fingers along the net, carefully looking for anything caught in it.

You managed to get a couple of small fish unstuck, making your way tediously through the water when you saw a flash of light that caught your eye, like the flash of a fish. You reached down and tried to dislodge a large piece of driftwood from the base of the net, using your knife to cut through the net. It was almost free when the net jerked harshly, getting your wrist caught, making you lose your knife. You swore internally, trying not to panic as the net jerked again. Something big must’ve gotten caught in it you thought, trying to wrest yourself free.

You tried to move your legs to try and get up to the surface. There was only so much you could do and being stuck down here, under the water was not a good thing. Already your lungs were starting to hurt, and you could feel the sting of the net digging into your ankle, every harsh jerk of the net entangling you further. Damnit! You were trying to stay calm but your natural instinct for survival was kicking in, the adrenaline pumping, and every bit of you was screaming for air.

God damn poachers! You cursed and fought to get yourself free, glancing up at the light coming through the surface of the water, the light…so beautiful. Entrancing even. You could hear a strange clicking sound through the water as the edges of your vision started to go dark, focusing on the light above, your struggles with the netting becoming weaker and weaker. The strange clicking and chittering became distant as you started to fade.

Something sharp sliced at your wrist and ankle, stars dancing in your eyes as at long last you let go the breath you’d been holding, fading…fading…dark...

Something pushed down your throat, making your gag reflex kick in, choking until something rolled you over onto your side, coughing up the water you’d swallowed. You gasped as your eyes snapped open, purging yourself of as much water as you could, taking in much needed air in large heaving breaths. “There ya go. Lots of deep breaths just like that.” A voice caught your attention, one that you didn’t recognize. “Thank you.” You panted, expecting to find some random passerby as you turned to see your rescuer.

“And you should. What kind of idiot gets themselves stuck in a fishing net? A human no less.” You screamed in surprise when you saw the large strange creature kneeling next to you, its large mouth housing long needle like teeth.  Silver scales glittered all over its body, strange looking blue tendrils adorned his shoulders and hips as he moved into more of a pose. “You like what you see? You’ve got good taste. I’m pretty great looking.” Soft glowing patterns rippled over his scales almost mesmerizing.

“What the hell kind of fish are you?” You blurted and he rolled his large deep blue eyes with a huff, splashing his tail in the water. “Fish? Do I look like a fish to you? I am so much better than a fish.” His voice was smooth, with that strange clicking noise in the back of his throat. Man was he full of himself you thought as he tried to show off. “Well that’s why I asked. What the hell are you?” You asked again as you sat up on the small beach, checking over for any injuries.

He scoffed and splashed his tail in the water again in aggravation. “You don’t even have a word for it so I wouldn’t bother. So now what do I get for saving your life?” You blinked at him in confusion as he sat on the edge of the water looking at you with a smug look on his face. “My gratitude?” He gave you a look of annoyance. “Seriously? Is that all you’ve got? Your gratitude?” He tilted his head at you, quirking a brow. “I mean what else could you want? You’re a weird fish creature who saved my life. I don’t even know what you would want?” You blinked as he moved quickly, his face so incredibly close to yours.

“I could think of something I want. You could give me a kiss.” He opened his mouth slowly, exposing his long tongue as he licked the side of your face. “What the-“You blinked when he captured your lips in a kiss, his tongue wrapping around yours, catching you by surprise. You actually found yourself enjoying it before realizing that you were in fact making out with him. “Hey!” You shoved him off of you which only made him chuckle. “Aw. Such a party pooper. Well, you still owe me Legs. You know that wasn’t long enough for me to really feel like I’ve gotten repaid quite yet.” You got up, grabbed your things and started walking away. “See you tomorrow Legs! You owe me still!” He called out and you booked it.

You managed to get yourself to a doctor, double checking to make sure that there wasn’t any fluid left in your lungs, made a report and spent the next couple of day’s trying to make sense of everything that had happened. That was when you realized that you hadn’t taken the net out of the water like you’d intended to do. With a groan you got up and made your way back to the inlet, both hoping and not that whatever that creature was had managed to get out so you wouldn’t have to worry about him. You cautiously peeked around the area as you came up to the small beach. You breathed a sigh of relief and made your way over to the net again, this time staying up on the shore and reeling it in slowly. “I knew you couldn’t stay away from me.” You squeaked, jumping in surprise at his voice, his head popping up out of the water at your feet, nearly making you fall over.

“You are…you are the absolute worst.” You glared and he only shrugged. “I think I’m actually pretty great but to each their own I suppose. I was wondering when you were going to come back here and take this stupid thing out of here.” He motioned towards the net as you got back to your feet. “Well I was a little freaked out last time in case you didn’t figure that out. Also,” You were on a roll now, glaring at him in annoyance, “I am not all that happy about you trying to kiss me! So if you don’t mind I would very much like to just get back to my work and forget all about this mess.” You huffed and started to pull in the rest of the net, feeling it snag on something under the water.

With a groan of annoyance you tried to pull on it again. It wasn’t budging whatsoever. “Want some help with that? Or would you like to try doing it yourself like you did before?” He looked at you with a smug grin. After a moment weighing your options you finally gave in. “Fine. Please help me out with this?” You asked and his grin grew even wider as he came up a little out of the water, scales shimmering in the light. “Only if I get a kiss.” You rolled your eyes with a huff and he only shrugged. “Alright then. You’ll be here all day and since I can’t get out you get to listen to me aaaaallllll day. Aren’t you lucky?” He winked and after another forceful tug you knew there was no way you were going to be able to get it unstuck, and you didn’t really have much of an inclination to get back into the water so soon after your last escapade.

“Fine! Fine. A quick kiss and you help me out? That’s it?” You looked at him and he nodded looking as smug as you’d ever seen anyone. “Of course. Although if you want more I’m more than happy to oblige.” You rolled your eyes and closed the distance between you two in a brief kiss, only to have him pull you back, deepening the kiss. On the one hand, how dare he but on the other…he was quite good at this. Finally he let you go, winking at you before dipping under the water again, his tail splashing as he dove deeper. After a few moments you were able to pull the net in again, the creature untangling it for you as you went.

When you finally pulled it in, the creature came back to where you were, cutting the net and making it useless. “Alright. Now that that’s done then how about you get back to telling me how you’re going to repay me for saving your life?” He pulled his upper half mostly out of the water to watch you. “I took the net out. So now you can swim out and never come back here to bother me again.” You eyed him and chuckled. “Actually I helped you take the net out so technically you still owe me. So how are you going to repay me?” His scales lit up a little, making pretty patterns that mimicked the way the light danced off the water. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what your name is.” You sat down in front of him, it was nice and warm out. “Glaus. As for leaving here, this has been my home for a long, long time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Glaus got up out of the water and you couldn’t help but admire him. He really was an attractive creature, strong looking under the scales that glittered almost like stars in the light with droplets of water dripping off of him. Also he was pretty big, standing over six feet with those strange barbs atop his head. His fingers and toes were webbed, probably for easier swimming, body streamlined for swimming through the currents.

He noticed you staring and chuckled as he took a seat next to you on the small bank, leaning in close. “You like what you see don’t you? You can touch me if you want to. I know I’m pretty irresistible.” You huffed and rolled your eyes at him, even though you really did want to touch his scales just to see what they felt like you weren’t about to give him that satisfaction. “I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes.” You felt him move even closer, surprisingly not smelling very fishy but instead like the ocean, crisp and clean.

He grabbed your hand and placed it flat on his chest before you could say anything about it. It was smooth, still a little damp from the water and you could feel his muscles moving with each breath. He smirked as you started to move over his chest, exposing his sharp teeth. Your fingers moved slowly as you explored over his skin, hearing the soft clicking noise coming from somewhere within. You found a set of gills on his sides, surprised as the clicking sounds almost sounded like a purr.

“Oh if you keep doing that…I might have to do something about it.” He chittered softly, tongue reaching out and licking the side of your throat. “Hey!” You spluttered and tried to pull your hand away only to have him pull you flush against him. “Hey nothing Legs. I told you if you kept doing it I’d have to do something about it and now I am.” He smirked and captured your lips in a kiss, slow and sweet, his teeth dangerously sharp and brushing against your lips, the thought making a shiver of pleasure run down your spine. His hands tracing the curves of your body, pulling you closer, a soft moan escaping your lips as you kissed him back.

You gasped softly as you felt a soft prick on your skin, pulling away. “What was that?” You asked and he smiled. “Nothing dear.” He chittered and kissed you again, you felt warm and strangely fuzzy, the sensation running down your spine and pooling in between your thighs. Your body felt strange but you couldn’t help but pull him closer to you. “Eager are we?” He chuckled, pulling away for a breath of air and you nearly whined at the loss of him. “You’ve had a long day so perhaps you should just go home and you can come see me tomorrow?” He breathed and you couldn’t help the pout on your lips.

“Go on. Get on home. I’ll be here waiting for you.” He winked and you got up, taking your things and the net with you, looking back to see him smirking at you from the water’s edge, scales glistening in the fading light. By the time you got home that pool of heat in between your thighs was almost unbearable. You got to your cabin, pacing, not sure what to do with yourself until you couldn’t take it anymore. You shed your clothes, laying on your bed, the glass doors leading onto the deck wide open to let in the cool night air.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You reached your hand between your thighs, rubbing at the space between with growing desperation as you mewled and imagined Glaus, his shiny scales, his sharp teeth, even that strange chittering. You needed all of it. You moaned as your fingers rubbed and teased at yourself. It wasn’t long until you were worked up into a frenzy, panting and moaning out Glaus’s name. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.” You jumped at the sound of his voice, glancing over and seeing him just inside your bedroom, his scales pulsing in slow moving red patterns down his body in mesmerizing pulses.

“Wh-what? What are you doing in my house?” You panted, not able to stop playing with yourself even as he stood there, secretly wishing for him to take you, your body so hot and needing to be touched, to be touched by him. “I heard you calling out my name but if you want me to go?” He smirked and you instinctively reached out towards him with a whimper which made him chuckle. “Please…stay…I need…” You didn’t even get to finish your sentence before he was on you, kissing you deeply, his arms pulling you into him, surprisingly warm as his body settled on top of yours. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this for you…” He purred into your skin as his hands roamed over your body, spreading your legs for him, your body aching for him as you felt his rods come out from the slit in his crotch. They glowed the same color of his scales, pulsing in the same way.

“Would you look at that…already ready and waiting for me. I’m flattered…” He breathed, rubbing his rods against your slickened entrance. You whimpered and tried to rub back, lifting your hips up to meet him, wanting more, to feel more of him, to have him inside of you. He chuckled and finally began to ease one of his shafts inside of your tight walls with a low chittering like growl in his chest. You wanted to buck against him but he held you still with a soft tsk. “Oh no not yet…you still have one more…” You gasped as he started to work his second shaft inside of you, stretching you out slowly as the two of you let out a long groan. “You’re so tight for me…” He groaned, shoving himself deeper into your tight wetness.

He thrust sharply inside of you, filling you completely with his double shafts, shuddering in pleasure as he bottoms out inside of you, your heart racing wildly already. “Please…Glaus…Move! I need it…” You begged and he chuckled, leaning down and licking the side of your throat. “Oh I love to hear you beg for me.” You gave him a glare, not nearly as powerful as you’d like considering your…position. “Come on, let me hear you beg for it. Make sure you say my name too…” He breathed teasingly at your ear, making a shiver run down your spine as you whimpered. You tried to fight back, to not give in to him but…shit you needed him.

“Please…Glaus…Please move, please fuck me. I need you…I need you to fuck me so bad…Glaus…” You moaned, his grin growing wide as you begged. “There we go…that wasn’t too hard now was it?” Oh would he just shut up and-“Ah!” You gasped and moaned as he started to move finally, setting a ruthless pace that made your cries of pleasure echo around you. You were so full and stretched to the brink as Glaus thrust hard into you over and over again. It was almost overwhelming as he moved, thrusting harder and faster as his tongue tasted your skin, arms wrapping around your body and holding it close to his, the patterns on his scales mesmerizing almost trance like as he moved above you.

You came…unable to hold anything back but he didn’t stop as you scrabbled to grab him, his pace absolutely relentless inside of you. Glaus chittered, sharp teeth clicking, so dangerously close to your skin as you felt yet another release wash through your body. “Glaus! GLAUS!” You screamed as he continued his relentless thrusting, the pulsing of his scales glowing in the darkness above you. You tossed your head back and screamed out as you came again, clamping down around him yet again only this time you were finally rewarded with his own climax. His glowing scales flashing bright white as he gave a few final jerks, arching his back sharply, both of his rods spilling his seed deep inside of you.

It was sticky, clinging to your insides as he filled you up with his cum. You flopped onto the bed, completely worn out as he slowed his thrusting, the glow of his scales dying down as he slowly pulled out of you, leaving you feeling so empty inside even as his seed clung to your insides like glue. That strange warmth finally ebbing away as you started to come back down from your high, enough to allow you to think straight again as Glaus lay down on the bed next to you, that smug grin on his face. “What the hell did you do to me?” You asked, remembering the prick from earlier and how it made you feel all day after that.

“Relax. It wasn’t anything harmful. Besides it wouldn’t have worked if you didn’t already feel attracted to me in the first place. I only sped up the process a bit is all. Now don’t tell me you didn’t like it because I know you did.” You blushed and again tried to look annoyed but…you really did enjoy it…in fact you wouldn’t mind one bit doing it again, and again...”That’s what I thought. Now go to sleep. I’ll give you more later if you ask all nicely like you did.” You huffed and rolled over, trying to hide the blush on your face from him. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to him, fitting you tight against his body. It was actually quite nice, the way he held you, tucking you in under the blankets. Thank god for poachers…


	65. Ptero and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's Glaus's best friend and a charming bat monster who just wants to show the reader some sweet sweet love! If you'd like to see him please check out my tumblr @saiyurimai for more information or to stop by and say hello! Thank you!

You double checked your gear. You were going to be taking out a new group into the cave systems to see the glow worms in the next day or so and you needed to do a test run to make sure that you could lead them down into the caves safely. You had made the trip a few times already as part of your routine, there were plenty of people who wanted to go down into the cave systems to see the sights. You probably made the trip about twenty times a season. But it was always a good idea to make sure that the path was still safe, nature was a fickle thing and you could never be too sure what awaited you.

 

You were going down with your regular group, just you and two others who would help you get down and out safely. You never went spelunking without someone to make sure you came back safe and sound. You went over the game plan with the two and then they started to lower you down into the depths of the massive hole.

 

You checked the hand and foot holds as you went, marking a safe route with little splotches of paint that would eventually wear off in time, not harming anything really. Once you were down on the ground you signaled to your group that you made it down and were going to check out some of the caves to make sure everything was still good to go.

 

You made sure to keep your radio on just in case, telling them you’d check in every thirty minutes or so before making your way into the depths of the cave system. For the most part everything looked the same, you checked in with your group, letting them know you were fine. You found that one of the caves had a partial cave in, making a mental note of where it was as you located another side cave that it’d revealed. These systems were all interconnected, riddled with ancient passages carved out from the waterways.

 

With a huff you slowly made your way down the small corridor that lead to the sound of water. Some of these caves ended up facing the ocean so it wasn’t uncommon but you hadn’t been down this way before. You scrabbled down a little bit of an incline, moss covering some rocks as you made it down to a landing that acted as a beach. The small pool of water leading out towards the dimming sunlight of an inlet which you recognized as one of the ones leading out towards the ocean.

 

“Hm…neat. Could be a nice ending place…” You spoke out loud to yourself, checking in again just to be safe. You and the group spoke for a few minutes, reporting in and just chatting a little bit. When you got off the radio you went to turn around only to come face to face with a large bat like creature. It caught you off guard and you couldn’t help but scream in surprise, the creature flinching at the sound, its large ears pinned tight to its head as a long tail swished in annoyance. “You are incredibly loud and very rude. Some of us are nocturnal and prefer to sleep during the day time so if you don’t mind keeping your voice down I would like to go back to bed.” A soft smooth voice coming from the creature, his big eyes blinking slowly as he looked you over.

 

“Perhaps you would like to come to bed with me? It would be nice to have a little company…” You couldn’t help the blush that crept to your cheeks, was it…he flirting with you? “Oh you’re so sweet. Look at that cute blush.” He blinked at you, moving closer towards you. You tried to form words as he took a delicate sniff, his fox like face close enough to touch, ears pricked forward catching every sound. “You smell nice. So what do you say love? How about you hang around with me for a while.” He opened his wings, massive black leathery things with purple and orange markings on them.

 

His large body was covered in dark brownish black fur, a long tail swished idly behind him, his fingers long and knobby. “I can make it worth your while? If you let me.” He winked and you gulped, part of you excited but the other part…well the other part was still worried about the fact you’d never done anything more than hug someone much less what this monster was asking from you. “Uhm…I…I mean thanks but I have to get back to work? Yes work. Sorry for disturbing you. I…I’ll just be going? Yeah. I’m gonna go.” You started to back off back towards the way you came from only to hear him chuckle, his large body surprisingly silent as he moved close to you, nosing your cheek. You could feel his warm breath on your skin, one of his large wings wrapping around you, the fading sunlight hitting the appendage, casting you in an orange glow and showing the many intricate veins under the skin.

 

“Please, it was worth being disturbed by a beauty such as yourself. Anytime you feel like stopping by, please feel free to do so.” He smirked, licking the side of your throat. “Okay! Thanks! Gotta go!” You squeaked and gently pushed aside his giant wing, hurrying back through the cave entrance, hearing his smooth chuckles echoing behind you as you went. Yeah that was so very smooth of you. You were flustered and worked up already as you made your way back up. The group teased you about finding some sort of monster, how true they were without even knowing it.

 

The next day you were nervously going over your gear again, listening while the others of your group talked about the safety measures and rules for going down into the cave. All last night you couldn’t help but think about the bat monster in the cave systems, the way his tongue had felt, the strangely beautiful way his wing had looked in the light. You had dreams about his voice, smooth and soft, that chuckle of his. Until you woke up and had to take a very cold shower in order to calm yourself back down.

 

You lead the way down, giving out instructions to the tour group you were leading for good hand holds and foot holds, waiting at the bottom of the pit for them to gather. You were going about your usual routine, keeping your mind focused on leading them safely instead of the monster that was currently plaguing your thoughts, avoiding the way down to his part of the cave system entirely. You made your way into the part where you knew the glow worms were, and where the tourists could get the best view. “Alright everyone. I want you to turn off your head lamps for a minute so that you can really see these creatures in their natural habitat. And we can take a rest here for a bit to catch our breath.” You said out over the small group of people, moving to the outside so you could get a head count.

 

“You’re missing one.” Came the soft familiar voice, making your heart leap into your throat, strangling the scream of surprise as you turned to see the bat clinging to the wall. “I wouldn’t worry though too much, I’m pretty sure that they’re perfectly fine with a dear friend of mine.” You tried to squeak out a response but he only chuckled softly, moving closer to you silently.

 

“Still so frightened. Your heart beat is like a million miles a minute dear. You’ve nothing to fear from me. So have you thought about my offer?” He drawled into your ear soft enough that no one could hear over the talking of the tourists. “W-what offer was that again?” You finally managed to squeak out quietly, watching as his wings enveloped you, cutting you off from the group. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten? You should come share my bed with me, keep me company on all those long days” His tongue licked up the side of your throat and your heart began to shoot through your chest with how hard it was pounding.

 

“I can tell you that you wouldn’t regret it come nightfall when I really come to life.” He breathed in your ear and you nearly melted at the offer. Shit that voice of his really…wow. He smirked, at your response as he pressed his face to the crook of your neck, his hot breath making you shiver. “You’re thinking about it aren’t you? Then why don’t I sneak you out right now and I can show you what you’re dreaming of?”

 

Oh that was a tempting offer but it was almost time for you to take the group back and if there was someone missing then you had to go and look for them. “I-I can’t. I have to-“ He huffed and nosed you again. “Yes yes you have to go. Perhaps I’ll visit you later tonight on my hunt. You have a very unique…scent.” You squeaked a little which made him chuckle, his ears flicking slightly as he opened his wings again, revealing you back to the rest of the group that didn’t seem to notice you being gone. “Until later my sweet treat.” He whispered in your ear and he was gone as silently as he came, disappearing into the cave.

 

You took a moment to collect yourself before gathering everyone up and starting the hike back to the entrance of the cave, luckily that other hiker seemed to show up so you didn’t have to worry about it too much as you made your ascent. You still couldn’t get him out of your mind as you finished everything up, heading back to your cabin for the day feeling sore from the climb. You were sitting out on your deck with some nice hot tea trying your best not to think about the monster that was currently occupying your thoughts. What was it about him? It made your heart race and your blood pump in your ears just thinking about what he had offered you. “I can hear your heart racing from a mile away dearest. You must be thinking about me again.” You screamed, tossing your cup into the air at the sudden voice at your ear. The cup shattered on the ground as the bat landed in front of you, the markings on his body glowing soft purple and orange.

 

“W-what are you doing here?!” You gasped out as he moved in close to you, big black eyes looking you over. “I told you I would come find you when I went out hunting tonight. And hunting I did.” He chuckled and curled himself around you, ears flicking in the direction of the sound of the night, tail wrapping around your feet. Oh he was so close to you! “I-uhhhh….okay so…why are you here?” He licked your throat and you felt your breath catch in your throat. “Because I’m not done hunting just yet. I’ve been hunting for just the right mate and you darling…you are it.” He breathed at your ear with a slight growl to his voice that sent a chill down your spine. Surprisingly not a bad one though, in fact you felt it tingle all the way down to settle in between your thighs. “M-mate? I don’t even know your name!” He pressed his face against yours as his tail crept up over your legs.

 

“Ptero. Now what do we say you scream my name over and over again hm?” You gasped softly as he pressed closer to you, his body warm, fur soft, his hands running over your sides. “But I’m…I haven’t…” He pulled back for only a second, big eyes looking at you smugly. “Oh I know. I can tell just by the way you smell. But I bet you taste even more amazing pet. Will you let me have a taste?” He tenderly nipped at your skin, a soft moan escaping your lips before you could stop it. “I’ll take very good care of you, I can be extremely tender.” He wrapped you up in his arms, placing kisses over your body. His hands roamed over your sides, teasing and grazing over your skin making your breath catch in your throat. “Ptero?” You breathed as he moved around you, wing enveloping you in even further darkness, his purple and orange markings glowing in the dark.

 

You couldn’t finger out where his hands were in the dark, everything felt so nice and so different but good at the same time. “Don’t worry dear one…I’m very gentle.” He made quick work of your clothes, tossing them somewhere into the darkness, but with his wings around you, his fur pressed against your skin you didn’t feel the cold night air even a little. His fingers were long and thin, bony even as he let the sharp tips scratch down your spine, making you arch your chest into him as you felt something hot and thick push out of a concealed slit in his fur, a soft orange and purple glow that drew your gaze. He lifted you up easily in his arms, using his wings to hold you aloft as his snout traveled down your body, ending up between your thighs as his long tongue snaked it’s way inside of you making you gasp at the new sensation.

 

“You taste divine my treat.” You heard him growl, the sound vibrating against you in the most pleasant of ways. You hadn’t done this with anyone, and here you were getting ready to do…this with Ptero. A monster…but his tongue, oh his tongue felt amazing! It writhed inside of you, pushing up against the thin wall inside eagerly as he growled. Your hands moved to the top of his massive head, fingers digging into the soft fur as you gasped and moaned in pleasure. His tongue pushing harder against that wall, a yelp escaping your lips as it broke through, Ptero giving a shudder as his tongue gently lapped at you. He…you…oh god this was really happening…what was that feeling building in the pit of your stomach with each hungry lap of his skilled tongue.

 

You cried out in pleasure as that pressure finally snapped, bringing you over the edge as you climaxed for the first time around his tongue. He let you ride out your orgasm, only pulling away to reposition himself, his body impossibly nimble as he kissed up your body. “Oh you delicious little thing.” He groaned as he rubbed his thick length against you, slick and hot as he slowly started to push into you.

 

“Hahhh! Ptero! It-you’re too b-big!” You tried to protest but the words died on your lips as he pushed into you more, the soft protrusions at the head rubbing against all the right places. Oh it felt so good! He nipped and teased at your skin with his mouth and that skillful tongue of his. “My treat…so soft and warm…so wet…those noises you’re making…I want to hear more of them my dear.” He whispered against your skin, letting you adjust to him inside of you before he started to move ever so slowly. The protrusions gently scratching at your walls with each delicious movement of his. His teeth left little marks, drawing blood that his tongue lapped up, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving you wild as you gripped to him tight.

 

Ptero picked up his pace, the orange and purple markings on his wings and face the only illumination in the dark night, the soft glow from his shaft pumping in and out of you. You moaned, threading your fingers into his soft fur as your body started to move with his as much as you could, feeling that amazing pressure building once again. “Ptero! I’m! Hahhh!” You cried out as that pressure finally snapped again, feeling him shudder and growl as he bit down on your shoulder, thick hot seed spurting inside of you, some of it seeping out as he pulled his wings in tight around you in a sort of hug.

 

His tongue lapped up the blood from his fangs with a satisfied groan of approval. “Very good my delectable little sweet. So very good.” He praised as you came down from your high, fingers roaming featherlight over your skin, giving you goosebumps. He nuzzled into you, taking a deep inhale of your scent. “You still smell oh so sweet my dear. I think I’ve finally eaten my fill for the night. Now are you going to join me in my bed or shall I join you in yours?” He smirked against your skin, nuzzling your cheek with a soft chittering sound. 

 

“Uhm…mine? It’s closer.” You were rewarded with a deep chuckle as he carried you into your cabin, crawling on the rafters while you clung to his chest for dear life. He settled down on the bed, wings wrapped around you as he held you close. “Sleep…it’s almost dawn.” He murmured into your ear softly, his body wrapped around yours as you buried your face into his soft fur, easily falling asleep in his comforting embrace.


End file.
